Balance of Powers
by MoonTearGirl
Summary: AAML.The legend of two people that have powers from the moon and sun, and the forces of greed and evil that come between them.some language and mature scenes. Chap 21 Yakato's past reveiled some more...a new relationship with Cassandra begins. taking a br
1. Which One?

Ok I reposted this chapter and fixed it. I don't own Pokemon And if you keep on reading this story...it does get better. I promise!  
  
Well here it is.....  
The Balance of Powers Chapter One.  
  
"Well, our 5th anniversary date since he and I meet is today, Togepi." said a young girl with flowing red hair.  
  
She was a tomboy when she was younger, but now she's developed, and guys turn their heads to see her all the time now. She has been on some dates and has had boyfriends. But now she is ready for a true boyfriend. She doesn't want anyone else but the boy she's been with for over five years.  
  
"Togepi, what should I wear tonight for my date?" Misty asked her cute egg- shaped pokemon.  
  
"Priiiiiiiiiiii" it replied.  
  
"Really Togepi, which one? The yellow one or the blue one? Either way Togepi, they are both beautiful dresses." She asked her one more time.  
  
"Togeeeeepriiiiii." Her baby Pokemon said as she points to a long, slim and beautiful blue dress with flower patterned jewels starting from the top to the bottom.  
  
"Good choice. I was thinking that exact same thought. Well, I should get ready. I have a lot to do. You know, get my nails painted, my hair brushed and styled, and find those shoes that will match this dress perfectly." She said to Togepi.  
  
Misty was concerned that she wouldn't be able to find the perfect jewelry or shoes to match the blue dress she'd bought with her birthday money from her friends. Last month she turned sixteen and decided to go shopping. Well, that day she found the most gorgeous blue dress. It was a cerulean blue with a ruffles flowing at the end. It was strapless and starting at the top and getting larger at the bottom were beautiful flowers made of all kinds of beads. This was the dress that screamed out to her "first formal date with Ash."  
  
Well, today is Ash's birthday and also the day Misty, Pikachu, and Ash met. July seventh will be the best day of her life because tonight she will tell Ash how she's felt about him since they first met. Tonight goes as planned:  
  
1. Go out for dinner at Le Rose

2. After dinner go to the Cape

3. Watch the Sunset where there is an eclipse.  
  
"Tonight is going to be the best. Isn't Togepi?" Misty replied while changing into her dress.  
  
"Togeeeeeeeepriiiiiiii" said Togepi while nodding.  
  
Misty came out with her dress on and some shoes that she thinks might match and some jewelry that Ash gave her for her birthday. A beautiful necklace with a huge blue rose in the middle and some earrings that dropped down. It was the latest fashion blaze for young girls dating (even though Ash didn't know about that part).  
  
"Togeee...." Togepi said as she looked at her mother/trainer in awe.  
  
"So you like it? Good. This is perfect then!" Misty sat on the bed in her room and took off her shoes. "Man! These shoes hurt. I'm going to go try on the others. Be right back." She said as she got up from her bed and walked to her large closet.  
  
Else where ....  
  
"Brock! I don't know why I even agreed with Misty to go that stupid restaurant." Ash said as he was trying on a suit.  
  
"Listen Ash, don't you get it. Misty and you are going on a FORMAL date. Remember you agreed with her after she beat you in Street Fighters video arcade game." Brock said as he was attempting to help Ash craft his tie.  
  
All this amused Brock a lot. He knew what this date was meant for the whole time. Misty was going to finally hook up with Ash or something like that. And Ash....how dense can a person get? He knows he likes Misty, but he is just too afraid of rejection from her that he won't tell. But after this date that should change.  
  
"Look Brock," he said as he moved away from Brock to fix his own tie, "I know I agreed to go on this 'rendezvous' with Misty, but I didn't intend this to be a date. I don't even like her like her!" Ash continued saying.  
  
"That is bullshit Ash! You do to like her. And if you don't go on this date with her you know what will happen?" Brock exclaimed.  
  
"What will happen then Brock? Tell me then since you seem to know everything about girls yet have never actually had one?" Ash said with a bit of sarcasm in his tone.  
  
"Look Ash, if you don't want my help just tell me. I'll leave you to do your own mistakes. But if you do miss this date with Misty, you will be sorry. And I'll be sorry for you. Besides, I myself have a date tonight with Officer Jenny's daughter... Jenny. I've got to go anyway. Bye Ash. I hope you do go tonight. Oh yeah, your gift will be coming from me at seven sharp. Hope you like it." Brock said as he was exiting the hotel room.  
  
"What nerve of Brock to tell me what to do and what not to do! He treats me like I'm still a 10 year old!" Ash yelled in the room to no one in particular.  
  
"Pikachuuuuuuuu" His yellow electric mouse said.  
  
"WHAT! You agree with him?! Come on Pikachu....Brock is way wrong about how I feel about Misty." He said to Pikachu, who was now eating some ketchup.  
  
"Pika Pi. Pika chu piiiii chu." Pikachu said while still eating the ketchup.  
  
"I know Pikachu. I just am a little scared. Even if it was her idea for this date, I'm still worried that she'll reject me like she did with Rudy and dare I say it.....Gary." as Ash said Gary's name he was sent chills up his spine. Even though Misty only dated Gary for a month or so...it was still the worst time of his life. Just as bad or even worse then him losing a Pokemon battle was how he felt about Misty and Gary being together. Misty was everything to him, but every time he wanted to tell her how much he cared her, something would come up and he'd forget.  
  
"Look, I just don't know what to do. I'll go on the date tonight, but should I tell her how I really feel about her. She's been there for me almost all of my life, well not my whole life but a big chunk of it, and never once did I tell her how much I want her or rather, need her." Ash spoke to Pikachu and trying to make the stupid tie work.  
  
"Pika pi." He said in reply. Pikachu also loved Misty. She was always his Pika-Pal and he also knew how Misty felt about Ash. He knew something was going to happen tonight whether it is good or bad. Due to the fact that Ash had an Espeon, Pikachu knew of that.  
  
"Well, I guess I will then. I just hope she feels the same way about me." Ash said hopefully.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed it.....i'm a beginner here so don't completely flame me to death....it makes me want to cry... But in the future...some things will change. Read and Review Please. MoonTearGirl


	2. A Destructive Plot

Author MoonTearGirl Here: if you like this story ........good.....cause I haven't actually thought where this story is headed. Interesting isn't it........(ummmmmm ok....I'm a beginner) Oh yeah  
  
I don't own pokemon-  
  
MoonTearGirl: But one day I will!  
  
Misty: No you won't  
  
MoonTearGirl: I won't? Muawwwwwww ---goes off into a corner and cries ---  
  
Ash: Mist.....I think you made her cry..  
  
Misty –Pulls out her mallet and hits him on the head—  
  
Ash: OWWW whadda you do that for?! –rubs his head  
  
Misty: Because you are sooo dense!  
  
Ash and Misty start bickering  
  
MoonTearGirl: Aww! They like each other!  
  
Ash and Misty: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?! –holding up their fists—  
  
Brock: Retards.......  
  
MoonTearGirl: Back to the story!  
  
  
  
"Master Yakato." Replied a thug they call Minor.  
  
"Yes, what is it Minor?" said Master Yakato. The leader of the Exiles. He was cruel and heartless man. No one knows why he is this way, but all they know is that he is rich and powerful.  
  
"Reports have come in today about the Balancers. Apparently the two are activated. Yesterday only one was and now two of them are." Minor reported.  
  
"Good. We must kill them both tonight before they access theirs powers." Yakato commanded to the minor  
  
"But sir! That is impossible. You know that we can't kill them. If we do the Balance of the Powers will be destroyed! The Earth will be no more!" The minor knew that killing the balancers of the powers would cause chaos in the world. The Prophesy of the Powers is so old that the only way to know of them is to have an ancient Pokemon give them to you. And no one has an ancient Pokemon, because if you own one you are immediately killed by Teams Aqua, Magma, or even Rocket.  
  
"I said KILL THEM BOTH!" Master said. "And if you don't kill them by tonight, you can say goodbye to your pay checks!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Said Minor. Minor picked up the walkie-talkies and communicated the initiative to use the "Plan A."  
  
"Good, now go and tell the others that I want bodies also. I can use them for my experiments." Master Yakato smiled at something in his desk. He looked up and said, "Well? What are you waiting for you fool!? Go!" Minor jumped and walked to the door.  
  
As Minor left, Master Yakato thought to himself, 'So the time has finally come. 16 years of age they both are now. Oh well...they lived long enough. I should have killed them when they were just born. But then again...' Something outside the window of his sky tower caught his eye. A Murkrow landed on the deck with something tied to its leg. It was a message for somebody with the knowledge of contacting him.  
  
Yakato opened the door and the dark bird pokemon came inside the room. The pokemon lifted up his leg and he got the letter and read it. It said  
  
"Yakato, I don't know what you are thinking. Killing them both is just the worst thing you can do. If you decide to kill them, kill one of them. Kill the girl. She is the more powerful one right now. Plus if you kill the girl, you'll get more power. They don't know their powers yet, but if you don't destroy them before the Eclipse tonight, they'll discover them quickly. Sun and Moon, Light and Darkness, the Night of Powers, the Balance of the World. Do you really think you can control their powers? Ha, I think not. They are even more powerful than you and your son. Don't get your hopes up. And you better use it wisely."  
  
With my lust,  
  
Professor Christina Naga Pine  
  
Yakato read this carefully. 'Maybe she was right for once. Why kill them both when we can kill one and torture the other? What a great plan! And I'll still get powers. Hahahaha. But then again, trusting her again.......'  
  
"Minor! Are you there? You better cancel those orders!" he exclaimed into the intercom that was connected to Minor's walkie-talkie.  
  
"Yes Sir! But what shall we do then?" Minor communicated back to him. "What you shall do is this. Tonight you attack, but bring back one body."  
  
  
  
"Togepi, I'm going to take a 30 minute nap. Hopefully by then I'll be rested and free of my stress. This is going to be one heck of a night." Misty said as she started to yawn.  
  
"Priiiiiiiii" Togepi said also as she was yawning.  
  
They were both tired from shopping earlier in the day for the prefect birthday gift for Ash and a large bottle of the finest ketchup for Pikachu. Misty looked everywhere for something Ash would enjoy. The first thing that came to mind was buying him new clothes. She knew his sizes by heart, but she couldn't bring herself to buy him any. Clothes were not something to give your best friend on his birthday and an anniversary.  
  
She finally came across a book store where she bought him the first of his birthday gift. Two books called The Art of Training and the second one, The Legends of Pokemon. For some reason this book popped out to her senses and she bought it. The second gift was that of a beautiful crystal in the shape of the sun and moon. For some reason it just explain him and herself as people. And the last gift was a picture frame with Pikachus all around it, and in the middle was a picture of Ash, Misty, and Pikachu from the first year of their traveling with each other.  
  
Today was going to be the day she has been waiting for the last five years. And she hoped that he felt the same way about her too. At seven o'clock a limo is suppose to arrive and pick both Ash and Misty up for their date. It was part of Brock's present to Ash. The other part was still unknown to her.  
  
45 minutes later.........  
  
"WE'RE LATE! WE'RE LATE! OH MY GOSH! WE'RE LATE!" Misty was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"PRIIIIIIIIIIIII, priiiiii, pririrrrriiiiiiiiiiiii." Togepi started to cry. She was startled by Misty's screaming. Togepi didn't understand why fifteen minutes over time was going to make her mother so upset.  
  
"Where is my towel? Where is it!?" Misty frantically searched  
  
Meanwhile Togepi is still crying.  
  
"There it is!" Misty found it hanging on the chair outside of the bathroom. Suddenly she heard Togepi's crying and felt truly terrible. So she calmed herself down and comforted her crying baby Pokemon.  
  
"I'm so sorry Togepi. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just really nervous. It is 5:05 and it is getting late. I promise to give you some of Brock's favorite Pokemon food as soon as I am out of the shower." Misty stroked her baby Pokemon.  
  
"Togepriiiiiiii" Togepi was happy now. She was going to get the best food ever created for baby Pokemon.  
  
"Be right back. And don't forget to take a nap while you are with Brock. He'll take good care for you." Misty winked at Togepi.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Read and Review Please! (and I won't be putting up a convo b/t me and the characters for a while.....unless you want me to... oh ..and I also edited this chapter for fun.) 


	3. Pillow Fights

A/N – I hoped you liked the last chappie. And thanks to ghost who reviewed my story.  
  
I don't own pokemon. Just this story. ;)  
  
Whoops and Oh-oh's  
  
"Man, I hope the gift I got Misty for our anniversary and date is good enough. Buying something for Misty is almost impossible. I guess I got lucky last time for her birthday with the jewelry, but from previous occasions, she has seemed to hate the others." Ash spoke to Pikachu who was bathing in the sink.  
  
Ash had just gotten out of the shower and realized that every gift he'd ever given to Misty was pathetic. A pair of shoes for their first year of traveling; which she never wore. Some candy that was capable of melting within five minutes in the sun for her birthday every year. And some Pokemon shampoo, so she could clean them. The only thing she seemed to really love was the jewelry. He didn't know why he decided on getting her jewelry until he saw her eyes sparkle when she passed them in the mall two days before her birthday.  
  
He'll always remember that her birthday is on the third of June. Her 16th birthday seemed to be her favorite of all the past five years. He just thought it was because it was her Sweet Sixteen. But what Ash didn't know is that she was very happy to get "dating" jewelry from Ash. Ash thought to himself, 'This year's anniversary present should take the cake. I hope she likes it. It was pretty expensive.' Ash looked on the table at a little wrapped box. He knew now that Misty loves jewelry, so he got her something very fastidious.  
  
"Pikapiiiiii." He said as he was getting out of the sink.  
  
"You're done already? Man, Pikachu you are pretty fast. It takes me at least seven minutes to get done." Ash said as he finished drying himself off.  
  
"Pika" Pikachu said with a tad bit of sarcasm to his trainer and best friend Ash.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. I know. You are the best and all powerful Pokemon of ALL TIME. You don't have to gloat ok?" Ash replied to Pikachu' answer. "But if you are the All Time Powerful Pokemon. I must be the ALL TIME POKEMON MASTER! WHAHAAA!" Ash joked around and started to make roaring sounds and acted like he was Entei or Tyranitar.  
  
"Pika! Pika piki Pika! Chuu!" Pikachu started to laugh hysterically at his friend who was making a complete idiot and dork out of himself.  
  
"Hey! That not funny! Here take this!" Ash said and threw a huge pillow at Pikachu.  
  
It soon became a fifteen minute battle between Ash and Pikachu. Back and forth they threw pillows ranging from big to little. Pikachu ended it by shooting electricity at Ash. It missed and hit the antique clock in the hotel room. Ash and Pikachu looked back at each other and then looked at the damage done. It was not going to be an easy thing to pay.  
"Oh shit. I can't pay for that! And on top of that, what time is it?" Ash complained. He was living on Pokemon battle money which he was running low on these days. Not many people wanted to battle him because they knew his strength. So battles lately have been on the low.  
  
"Chaaaaa." Pikachu slowly agreed with Ash.  
  
"Oh well. We need to get going. Or else we'll be late. And we don't want that now, do we Pikachu?" Ash nods while saying this.  
  
"Pikapi" Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Well, with that being said and all, let's get dressed." Ash smiled at Pikachu and he nodded his head and approved.  
  
Down Town Cerulean. **********************************  
  
"Master Yakato. We found out that the Balancers are going to the Le Rose tonight. What shall we do with this?" Minor reported to the leader.  
  
"We are to attack them tonight. But do NOT kill the boy. We are going to need him for later reasons that I will not reveal to you. Just know you must kill the girl. Make sure to bring her here when you are done. Now I want you to call down to the restaurant and cancel that restaurant reservation." The malicious master commanded.  
  
"But good will that do Sir? Not to be disrespectful or anything. If we attack them in front of people, everyone will know it is Team Exile that up to no good. We know this. But canceling the reservations will cause them to go back to their homes or hotels. And you order us to attack them when they are together." Minor stated with a little worry about what Master Yakato will say back to him.  
  
"Look. Do you understand why of all days, I've planned to destroy them now?" He asked Minor. "It is because it is the summer spectrum of the most 'mystifying' night of the year. It is called in ancient times the Night of Powers. Where the moon, the sun, and the stars all meet on the horizon and people gather around to receive powers from them. Powers ranging from love, work, Pokemon training, and other things." Yakato continued.  
  
"So, this means that the Balancers will come and receive their powers from this 'mystifying' night? Am I right?" Minor asked of the Master.  
  
"You are very close young Minor. The Balancers of Power, a legend that only few people know of these days. Teams Magma, Aqua, and Rocket know that if we are successful in gaining the Balancers and their powers, will we control the World." Yakato turned around and stared at Minor. "You are not to say this to any one else. Do you understand? If you do, I will kill you with my own hands." He threatened him.  
  
"Yes Sir! I understand." He instantly alleged.  
  
"Sir, I will report to Maren to cancel the reservations. I will draw up the plans to destroy the girl when she goes to the Night of Powers." Minor stated but continued to ask, "But are you sure they will go tonight? I know the girl originates from this city. Does that mean she'll have certain spot to watch the night?"  
  
"This is why I send my son. He'll take care of the situation. When you leave to attack them, he'll be the one in command." Yakato said and then called out his son.  
  
"GARY! Get in here!" He yelled.  
  
To be continued..... 


	4. The Boss's Son

Well thanks to the people who reviewed my story....... I had the next chapter written but my computer crashed so I have to re- write it My bad.......... Sorry I haven't updated lately.  
  
I don't own pokemon  
  
"Leave Minor. You are not to listen to my son and I talk." Yakato said to him.  
  
Minor instantly left the room wondering what they were going to talk about. Master Yakato's son was extremely intelligent for his age and was a double agent working for his father. He was also a Pokemon researcher in the world, but only Team Exile knew of his true identity as an agent.  
  
Gary came in the room and asked his father, "What do you want me to do father?"  
  
"You must cancel the reservation at Le Rose tonight for the Balancers. And after that, follow them and kill the girl." Yakato commanded.  
  
"Father, you have got a good plan, but I think it I have a better one." Gary stated.  
  
"What do you mean? What kind of plan?" Yakato asked.  
  
"Well. Why do we have fun with the Balancers first? You know that 'they' have the powers of the Sun and Moon. We don't know who has which power right? Well, what I'm saying is that we test them." Gary replied his new plan.  
  
"And how do you suppose we do this Gary? Opening up their powers is a mistake and a risky one at that manner. You know that with both of their powers combined the world can be either saved or destroyed." Yakato said a little confused and worried. The plan to take over the world required the powers of only one of the Balancers. And opening up both of their powers would cause them to lose everything Team Exile has been preparing for the past few years.  
  
"I didn't say we'd open up both of their powers. I am just saying that we should kill one and the other's power will open up, and we can tell who has which element." Gary simply stated to his father.  
  
"Interesting Gary, that is a very intricate plan you have their. And you do know that in order to control the world we need the power of the Moon, am I correct? The Moon will make a shadow over everything. Plants and animals will all start to fade away. And the world will rely on us for food and warmth." He said to Gary.  
  
"Father, Father, Father. Do you think that taking the Sun away will destroy people's lives? People perceive the Moon as a dark and mysterious element. But what people tend to neglect is that the Sun is just as powerful. No matter what happens to the Earth, the Moon is just as important in controlling nature as the Sun is. What makes you think that some scientist won't learn how to grow crops without the use of Sun Light? There is always Electricity that is controlled by the Sun's Power. And who cares what Balance has what power and element. The only thing that matters is destroying the both of them and taking their powers from them and creating Team Exile to be the dominant government in our society." Gary explained.  
  
"It seems you have done the research, my boy. Even though your plans might be a bit more sensible, I disagree with you. We must destroy the girl. Professor Pine of the Whirl Islands insisted on me doing this. And to disobey someone, whose whole life has been centered on legends like this, would be a disaster. We must kill the girl and drain out her powers. She will diminish while her powers will remain with Team Exile." Yakato replied to his son.  
  
"Father... Why do you continue to listen to that Bitch! Just because you think she knows it all doesn't mean she is trying to screw you over! I bet she is trying to the get powers for herself." Gary argued with his dad.  
  
"BE Quiet! Gary! How dare you speak to me like that! I AM your FATHER!" Yakato screamed to Gary.  
  
"Forgive me then for being out of line. I did not mean to yell at you. I just believe that what you are doing tonight might be something Christina Pine wanted you to do in order to better herself. That is all." Gary apologized.  
  
"Good. On a side note Gary, you are just like me when I was your age. Very wise and intelligent among your age group. I know that this might be a hard task for you because you dated Misty and you were once friends with Ash. But you must understand that they are a threat to the world and to you. You even might have special 'gifts' of your own. The prophesy stated that a 3rd party had a significant amount of powers, but they did not say who that was. All we know is that The Balancers are powerful beings who knew not of their fathers and were born on special days of the Lunar and Solar Calendars." Yakato declared and continued to say.  
  
"This is how I knew that Misty and Ash are these so called 'Balancers' of the Moon and Sun. Their exact birth times and days are what the stars in the sky pointed to in all of our research oh so long ago. Before I even met your mother." He said.  
  
"Father, please do not speak their names! They give me pain. Sometimes I wish I could just........!" Gary exploded to his father. Gary hated when he talked about the Balancers and his mother. Misty broke his heart because she was in love with Ash. Oh! How he hated them. He wished he could've had his way with her, but she turned him down as soon as she found out that she had to be in love in order for her to give up herself completely to another person. She was the old-fashioned kind of girl. Ash was a dense dumb ass that didn't deserve her or her love.  
His mother on the other hand raised him and his sister, Mae, when they were little. But after Gary left to become a Pokemon Master, she left town and was never seen again. But Gary did hear some things after he moved in with his father. Team Exile put a private eye on his mother and found out that she was having an affair with a guy in the Orange Islands. The bitch destroyed his father and himself. Mae moved away to the Johto region and married a guy who Gary didn't even know. It was cause of Gary's mother that Master Yakato became obsessed with prophesy and legends of Pokemon.  
  
"Father. I will obey you this time. But I will say that destroying one will evoke the other, and if we do not capture the one we need. We'll be dead." Gary said coolly.  
  
"Good. I'll take that into consideration. Now leave and get ready to follow them." Yakato commanded.  
  
Gary left the room immediately and Minor came back in the office. Minor looked at Master Yakato. The phone rang and he picked it up. Minor grabbed a piece a paper as Yakato was talking and wrote something down. Yakato looked at Minor and then was given the note. It said "Everything is ready to go. Gary is going to get rid of the dinner. We have Team Exile ready to go. Just tell us what we are to do after Gray follows them."  
  
Yakato put down the phone and said, "Kill the one with the most power."  
  
"Yes, Master." Minor replied and left to give orders to the Exiles. 


	5. Get ready and Crash!

OK here is the next chapter. AND Even though I do not use commas and question marks like every two sentences, doesn't mean I don't know my grammar. My High school doesn't focus on grammar, but on the context of writing a strong thesis statement and the flow of a research or class paper. There is more to a story than grammar.  
  
Thanks to Rachel who kindly left me a review. And mangas-girl4 who seems to like my story.  
  
I am not saying I don't appreciate the criticism, but I'm just saying I don't want to be nagged on how I write because if you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
And I don't own pokemon  
  
Getting Ready....... (Misty is already half way dressed by now. Dinner at Le Rose starts at 7:00, Night of Powers----unknown time. Right now it is 6:15 P.M)  
  
Misty was getting dressed and said to Togepi, "Togepi will you go and get my shoes over there, in the corner of the room. They are the ones with the blue sparkles and the three inch heels."  
  
Togepi went and got the shoes, bringing them one at a time, since she is only a small egg-shaped Pokemon. She was happy to do this for her mother and trainer.  
  
"Awe, thank you Togepi. You're the best Pokemon EVER!" Misty giggled, picked her up, threw her in the air, and caught her. Togepi started to laugh and Misty hugged her tightly. Misty then put her down, so she could put on her shoes and finish getting ready.  
  
"Togeee Pi pi piiiii Togerpriiii." Togepi said to Misty as Misty started to put on some finishing touches of makeup.  
  
"I know I'm happy right now. I'm in a great mood, although I am a little nervous. But I also feel like something is up. And I don't understand why I feel that way. It must be the nerves or something." Misty replied to Togepi. "Plus the restaurant is the most romantic and critically acclaimed has the best service in Cerulean City."  
  
"Togepiiii prii?" She asked Misty.  
  
"No, they do not allow Pokemon in the restaurant. But since I'm a high ranking person in this town, I made a reservation for Pikachu. I would bring you Togepi, but you don't have a pokeball I could put you in for the night. I'm only bringing my Vaporean because she is able to be in her pokeball. Plus, she is most likely going to stay in her pokeball for the whole date."  
  
Togepi started to cry again. She didn't want to leave her mother again. She loved Brock of course, but she wanted to be with Pikachu and her mother. Ash was like her father, and she would miss him too.  
  
Misty went over and picked her baby up, and started to rock her to sleep. She started to sing a lullaby that would put Togepi to sleep. Her singing and dancing abilities had become some of her special talents. The first talent was swimming at the Cerulean gym.  
  
After her sisters went and got themselves married, Misty was left in charge of the Cerulean gym. Ash and Brock decided to stay with her after Ash was done in the Hoenn region. He came in 2nd place that year. Misty was very grateful to have her friends stay in the city with her until she could pass the gym down to someone else. Either a direct family member or a distant relative would get the gym after Misty was done being gym leader. Except the Cerulean City people did not want her to leave because she has brought many people to the city, and her talents brought more publicity. Misty was considered a very popular person, but she didn't want all the media on her 24/7. So she decided on just being a Pokemon Gym Leader and swim occasionally for donations to Pokemon centers in the world.  
  
Togepi soon fell asleep and Misty placed her on the pillows so she could rest. Misty was running out of time, she still needed to take the curlers out of her hair and finish putting on her jewelry. So Misty soon picked up the pace and started to take the curlers out and using the hair spray to keep them curled. Next, she put on her dangling earrings Ash gave her and lastly put on the necklace with the blue rose.  
  
Misty backed up to see herself in the full lengthen mirror. The mirror was her mother's; who ended up giving it to Misty because she was fascinated with it when she was a young child. She examined herself in every corner of her image.  
  
Misty thought to herself, 'I hope Ash loves this. It took me forever to get ready. And I really want to know why I'm getting this intense feeling of ....dreadful karma. Everything seems to be in place... Oh! Wait my perfume!' Misty grabbed her perfume called, "Crystal Waters" and used it quickly.  
  
'The limo would be coming anytime soon. Brock said I should be ready by 6:45 and right now it is twenty minutes till. And I should drop off Togepi with the limo driver because he'll bring her to Brock safely. I really don't feel comfortable doing that, but I have no choice. I can't just leave her here by herself. She'll get scared. I'll call Brock right now because he isn't on his date yet.' Misty thought to herself. (A/N: she can't talk aloud because it'll wake up Togepi, So she is NOT insane. fyi.)  
  
Misty left her bedroom and went to Daisy's old bedroom which is completely empty now. She took out her cell phone and called Brock.  
  
"Ring........Ring.......Ring....Phone Call.....Phone Call!" Misty waited for Brock to answer it. Misty thought, 'Come on Brock! Answer your gosh damn phone!'  
  
"Hello? May I ask who is calling?" Brock said.  
  
"Brock! It's me, Misty. I need you to come and pick up Togepi right now please! I can't just leave her here by herself!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down Misty! I thought I told you to leave her with the limo driver, and he'll bring him to me?" Brock asked.  
  
"You did, but I'm having a bad feeling about leaving her with a total stranger. She is a very important Pokemon and friend to me, and I don't want her to be left in the care of a complete stranger-who-could-turn-into- a-thief-and-steel-my-precious-Pokemon-and hurt-her-and-scare-and-hold-her- up-for-ransom. And...and............AHHHHHH!" Misty started to slur her words as anxiety filled her emotions, and then screamed as something crashed loudly down the hall. She quickly dropped her cell phone and ran to the sight of the crash.  
  
"Misty!!!!! What was that?!?! Are you OK! MISTY! Answer ME!" Brock screamed into the phone. The crash was loud enough on her end that it came to his end of the phone line. Brock wasn't answered by Misty, so he hung up the phone and immediately rushed over to the Cerulean Gym. (Being only like 3 minutes away from where he was).  
  
Brock reached the gym and quickly ran upstairs to Misty's room. There he found Misty on the floor crying her eyes out. She looked beautiful on a side note, but something terrible happened that he knew could jeopardize the date tonight. For some reason, Misty looked like she had seen a ghost. Brock went on the floor to comfort her. Misty was sobbing and her makeup was getting smeared. She was afraid that what had just happened might be a horrific omen.  
  
Brock asked her what happened, and she replied, "When I was talking to you on the phone, I.....snob..... was getting ...sniff... really upset and I was afraid ...snob.. that something bad was going to happen. And after I was slurring my words, ..sniff... I heard a loud crash and dropped my phone. Sniff...... And that is when I came to my room to find my mother's mirror shattered all over the floor. But .....snob......the worst is that I can't find Togepi anywhere! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh." Misty started to cry even harder than before the mirror broke.  
  
Brock understood why Misty was crying now and he went over to see if he could find Togepi anywhere. All of the sudden he heard a cry. Not Misty's crying but that of a Pokemon. It was a soft cry that he could hear. His practicing listening for his Crobat's Sonic Waves helped him to hear things that were less then 300 hertz. He then found Togepi inside her walk-in closet that seemed to go on forever. Togepi was in the very corner of the back. She most likely teleported herself there, by have using Metronome.  
  
Brock picked her up and brought her back to Misty saying, "Here she is! All safe and sound. Don't worry about her Misty; she is a smart Pokemon. Isn't that right my Favorite little friend!?" Brock tickled Togepi.  
  
"Togee! Priii!............Togepi?" She agreed with Brock and then noticed Misty on the floor devastated.  
  
"I don't know what is wrong Togepi; she just seems to be a little nervous about the date, which is all." Brock said to Togepi.  
  
"It's not that." Misty said without emotion.  
  
"What is it then? Misty you can tell me, I'm one of your best friends. I won't go telling anyone if you ask me not to." Brock commented; assuring Misty that she can trust him.  
  
"Brock, have you ever gotten the feeling that something terrible is going to happen? Well, I feel that something is going to happen to either Ash or myself, that can not be stopped. Like a feeling of a disaster is coming our way. I can't explain it, but it just seems like the world is going to end. The mirror says something, seven years of bad luck. But I believe it is a dreadful omen upon which someone will not return." Misty creepily stated. This started to scare Brock.  
  
"Misty, I don't understand what you are talking about, a mirror broke. That is all. Nothing more to it than that. Mirrors break all the time, but you don't see people dying left and right cause of it. Plus, you didn't even break the mirror, it just broke on its own. It is not your fault, so therefore, you are not cursed." Brock said to just assure Misty that nothing bad was going to happen.  
  
"Maybe you are right Brock. Maybe the nerves are just getting to me. I'm probably really paranoid. Either I'm that or I'm PMSing. Which is like five times worse I guess.  
  
"Don't worry about the glass, I'll pick it up. I don't have to be on my date for another two hours or so. Just a simple movie. With a possible chance of making out...." Brock said to Misty.  
  
"Thanks Brock" Misty hugged him. "You are truly a great friend. But I do have to say, do not rush your date with Jenny. You want to get to know her before you make a move on her. Plus, if you do something she doesn't like, Officer Jenny will throw you in jail." Misty advised him.  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep! 6:45! Beep, Beep, Beep! The alarm went off.  
  
"Well, I guess the limo is here. I better get going." Misty got her already packed purse and re-applied her makeup. "I guess I'll see you later Brock. Oh! And one more thing, don't tell Ash about what I said earlier, because if you do, I'll personally throw you in jail!" Misty held her fist towards his face. "Remember, you may be 6'2", but I'm 5'8' and I can still beat you down!" Brock and Misty laughed together and then the doorbell rung.  
  
"And if I don't tell Ash how I feel about him tonight and something bad happens to me, you are to give him this letter." Misty took out a written letter for Ash and gave it to Brock.  
  
"A Letter Misty in case you don't live the night? Come on Misty, you are really starting to freak me out!" Brock worryingly said to her.  
  
"Don't worry Brock; I'm not planning to die anyway. But I want him to have that if I don't come back! Just in case, you never know!" She said a little happily. Ring! Door Bell!  
  
"Shit, I got to go; I don't want to be late. See ya later! Muah!" Misty blew a kiss to Brock and left the house.  
  
"Well Togepi, I guess I'll be here a while. But I really do hope that their date goes as planned. Ash has been flirting with Misty ever since she began to fill in women's clothes.  
"Togepriiii." She agreed with Brock.  
  
To be continued.... I really hoped you liked it! It was an interesting chapter. Misty is starting to uncover some of her powers if you hadn't noticed.  
  
Till next time. MoonTearGirl R&R plz. 


	6. Hurry up!

Chapter 6  
  
Thanks to anyone who reviewed my story. I'm just a beginner so don't fuss at me. I'm only trying to entertain ones thoughts. I'm sorry it took a while..but I have school ya know. Don't own Pokemon.  
  
"Pikachu, have you found my tie yet? Didn't I just put it down right before I took my shower? Where can it be?!" As Ash panicky looked for his tie Misty had given him a few years back.  
  
"Cha! Pika Pikacuuuuuuu?" Pikachu started to panic also because he couldn't find his own little bow tie that went with his Pokemon tux outfit.  
  
"I don't even know where my tie is buddy. How can I find your bow ties if I can't even find my own tie? I have an idea!" Ash got his trainer belt and took off a pokeball. "Go, Espeon!"  
  
"Peea Espeoooooo Priiion" a purple cat-like Pokemon came out of its pokeball and started to wave its tail in the air.  
  
"Espeon, do you think you can tell Pikachu and I where are ties are?" Ash kindly asked his newly evolved Pokemon.  
  
"Preon!" She nodded. She then stood on all fours and his jewel on his forehead began to glow a soft colored red. Then she sat down and looked up at Ash.  
  
"What is it Espeon, my good new pal?" He said as he tried to get an answer from her.  
  
"Espriiiiiiiioen. Esppiii, Priiiieeeeen." She looked on the floor next to Ash's feet. And right below it was Ash's and Pikachu's ties.  
  
"WHAT?! It's been on the floor the whole time? No way! I looked there like a thousand times and not once did it ever come to Pikachu's or my vision." Ash, still dumbfounded by his stupidity, stated as he picked up the ties and put the bow tie on Pikachu first.  
  
"Err....thanks Espeon. Huh? Espeon? Hello? Are you there? Espeon?!" Ash tried to get her attention, but something was bothering her. He could tell something was in the air currents because that is how she read signs. Through her physic abilities, she was able to predict things and move objects using her powers.  
  
Espeon wasn't used to Ash yet, and she always wanted to by herself. Both Misty and Ash caught an Eevee in April, and Misty practically fell head over heels when she evolved the Eevee into a Vaporeon the following month. Ash's Eevee evolved during an intense battle one day. It was very sunny that day; Ash guessed that maybe that is why she evolved so soon.  
  
"Espeon, what is the matter? What do you sense? Is there something I can do?" Ash quietly asked her.  
  
She stood there for a minute in silence and then growled, "Pioen.......Espeon!" And with saying that, she quickly turned to Ash and her blue eyes began to glow. Ash knew something was up and suddenly realized that time was quickly passing. Ash then remembered that he had 25 minutes to get ready.  
  
"Oh Shit! We are going to be late. Please hold my tie for me Espeon. I need to finish brushing my hair and teeth." And with that being said, Ash got his comb and lots of hair gel and styled his hair. But that really didn't work out so well. He then ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Pikachu on the other hand was having a very small package of ketchup.  
  
"Espeonnnnn. Peionnn. Priiiiion." She said to Pikachu. (You feel it, don't you?)  
  
"Pika........chaaaaaaa. Piki Pika pi Pikachaaaa chu......" He replied back after finishing his packet. (Yeah, I feel it too. Do you think the powers that hold the earth in balance are starting to unravel? Cause that means........).  
  
"PIKACHU! Come on buddy! You need to brush your teeth too!" Ash yelled from the bathroom as he finished brushing his teeth.  
  
"Pika.......(sigh)" Pikachu obeyed Ash's commands and brushed his teeth.  
  
"Hey Espeon, thanks for taking care of my tie for the last five minutes. I really do appreciate it." Ash didn't get a response from Espeon, but he picked up his tie and looked to were Espeon was staring at. She was looking towards the sky as if she could sense something. Ash shrugged and started to attempt to craft his tie. Suddenly, the tie started to move on its own. Ash was startled by this and wondered how that was happening.  
  
Ash turned his head and saw no movement in Espeon, but instead saw her eyes glowing the color of a familiar blue eyes. A minute later, his tie was on perfectly.  
  
"Thanks Espeon. You know, I don't know why we can't get along as I do with my other Pokemon. If we were to work as a team, maybe we wouldn't have all these uncomfortable moments.  
  
Espeon looked at Ash and her eyes suddenly shocked him. Her eyes were the exact same color as Misty's.  
  
"Espeon, do you think that this suit looks fine?" Ash whispered to her; he didn't want to interrupt her while she was focusing so hard on the sky.  
"Preon......Esp......ESSpreon!" She looked at Ash and then used her physic ability to move Misty's gift over to Ash.  
  
"What! Wow! I almost forgot there. Thank you for reminding me. And thank you for saying this outfit looks great." Ash quickly grabbed the floating present and tucked it in his pocket which was inside his jacket.  
  
"Well, I guess you should be going inside your Pokeball now. I'm not allowed to bring Pokemon into the restaurant. You know, one of those stupid rules. Misty is only brining her Vaporeon, because she practically is a celebrity in Cerulean. I hope she told them that Pikachu was coming." Ash spoke to Espeon, hoping that she won't be offended. Espeon just sat there and then she turned her head towards the bathroom.  
  
'Espeon....Espeon! Espeon!' She telepathed to Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu immediately heard her and bolted out of the bathroom. He immediately went on Ash's shoulder and began to speak to him.  
  
"Pika! Pika pikaaa! Chu! Pika Cha!" Pikachu started to freak out that Espeon wasn't coming with them. He started to convince Ash that it would be the best idea that his Espeon come.  
  
"I really would like to bring all of my Pokemon Pikachu, but you know that I am unable to do that." Ash was trying to tell him, but then Pikachu interrupted. "Pika! Pii Pika Pi pika chu. Pika pika chaa!"  
  
"What do you mean? What does Espeon know? What do you know? Pikachu tell me. Or better yet. Espeon, you tell me what you are feeling in the air currents." Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Peon..... Espeon...Prioen.....Esp Esp spppppppon....Espeon." She quietly spoke to Ash; trying to give him a reason to take her without interfering with what is to happen.  
  
"Oh, that is why. You just want to see Vaporeon is that it? She is a really nice friend to you isn't she. Yeah, I know how you feel. You haven't seen her for a while. It has been a week or two since we've actually hung out with Misty and her Pokemon. Hmmmm....well.....I guess it'll be O.K. Just as long as you stay away from the restaurants workers. Plus, I'm sure Vaporeon feels the same way." Ash understood Espeon's plea so he grabbed her Pokeball and called her back inside it.  
  
"Well, the limo should be here any moment. I wonder what time it is anyway. Well, I guess we'll go wait downstairs in the lobby. I hope that we can pay off that stupid clock we broke earlier Pikachu." Ash glanced back over to the broken clock. He knew something was bound to break with him in the room. He just wished that the people downstairs won't get tremendously barmy about that. He'd been staying there for almost a year and half.  
  
Ash walked downstairs to the lobby and waited with his buddy. One of his daily routines when he is extremely bored is to watch the people come inside the hotel. So while waiting for the limo to pull up, he saw an assortment of people come in the lobby. Some girls his age, quite beautiful but not like Misty, came in and were giggling with each other. Ash saw them looking at him. Apparently the source of the giggling was in fact, him. The girls were giggling because they thought Ash was hot. Of course Ash never flaunted his well toned body.  
  
Over the years, he too grew up. He is 6'2" and has toned body. Not overly ripped, but enough to tell a difference in build. His ebony hair stayed the same (mostly), but did grow out a little. His face also aged, and now his whole look makes him look his age and doesn't make him look like a 14 year old. Ash was the kind of guy almost every girl wanted to date or just plan be with. Like Misty, Ash too only dated a couple of girls. But it was during the time he wasn't traveling with her. Ash dated a girl named Melody who he met in the Orange Islands. And he also dated a girl named Macey who he met right before Misty went to the gym in the Johto region. Misty knew about them, but she never showed any animosity towards them; although deep inside it hurt her to see Ash with another woman.  
  
Ash continued to watch people come in and out, without a worry that something bad was going to happen; the girls from before decided to take matters into there own hands though. One of them approached him.  
  
"Um, like, hello there sexy. And your really adorable Pikachu" She patted Pikachu on the head, and he was on the verge of electrocuting her, because she messed up his newly combed fur; but Ash stopped him in time. "Like here's the deal. My friends and I have seen you around here like a lot. And we were wondering like how you got to be soooo like incredibly sexy? Cause it just seems that we can't talk our eyes off of Y.O.U!" The girl batted her eyes trying to seduce Ash with them. "Umm, and if you aren't busy and all, why don't you like come upstairs, take off that .....like that suit thingy (she points to Ash's suit), and have some fun with us. We'll go to the bar and hit the night clubs. And maybe you'll get lucky tonight. (Wink)"  
  
Ash, never in his life, expected some random chick to come up to him like that and be so forward with what they want to do with him. Nor did he ever plan on accepting an invitation.  
  
Nicely, without trying to come off as a jerk-off, he said, "I'm a little busy tonight. I'm going on a date. That is why I'm wearing this suit. I'm sorry, but I can not go out with you or your friends. Not tonight and not ever. I'm taken."  
  
"Well, fine then. But before I go, who is this girlfriend of yours anyway? No guy has ever turned down my invitation before. This 'girlfriend' of yours better be hotter than me. And if not, you must be really pathetic." The girl brusquely asked Ash.  
  
"Look, whoever you are. My girlfriend and I don't need this. What does it matter how she looks or if she is prettier than you? Even if she isn't hotter, I would still say no to you. Heck, even if I was single I would still say no to you. You are the kind of girls that turn me off. You have no self-respect for yourselves and you are really shallow. And if I don't mind chiming in, I really don't find you as attractive as my girlfriend anyway! So why don't you make like a roach and scram!" Ash really had enough of this girl. Anybody who insulted Misty in front of him was going to get it really badly. This girl, who'd he call nowadays, whores, desired what they got. They are only 16-17 and they are acting like sluts. No way in hell would he date girls like that.  
  
"You JERK! I'm calling the cops for harassment! Hpmh!!! You'll be sorry for that." And with her saying that; she and her friends stormed to the elevators.  
  
"Well, that was interesting don't you think so Pikachu?" Ash asked him.  
  
"Pikachu." He agreed. Pikachu has never seen Ash so protective of Misty. Even though the girls didn't know about her.  
  
As the minutes went by and soon enough, he got called to the front desk. He went up and checked with the receptionist.  
  
"Mr. Ketchum, you have a message from a Professor Samuel Oak. Would you like it right now?" the lady asked.  
  
"Professor Oak?!" Ash exclaimed. He thought for sure that it would be Misty or Brock who would leave him a message.  
  
"Yes, it seems urgent. Would you like your message now?" she asked him again.  
  
"Um.....what time is it right now?" Ash asked her, ignoring her question completely.  
  
"It is five minutes till 7:00 pm." She replied.  
  
"Oh no........if I take this message right now, I'll be late." Ash spoke to no one in particular.  
  
"Pika chu!" Pikachu yelled at Ash to hurry it up, because he wanted to go to the restaurant and get some food.  
  
"I'll take it when I get back, is that ok?" He asked her.  
  
"That is quite fine sir, your message will be sent to your room telephone number. Have a good evening." She told him.  
  
"This date is sure going to be interesting...." Ash said to Pikachu.  
  
"Pika.........." He sighed and agreed. To be continued.... 


	7. New Plan:A Fallen Star

"Master Yakato. You have a phone call. It is from a Professor Pine. She is demanding that you speak to her at once." Minor reported to him.  
  
"What! What does that woman want from me now? I don't have time for this. It is almost 7:00 pm sharp. I don't want to speak to that woman any way. She is causing more trouble than she thinks she is." Yakato alleged to Minor.  
  
"But Sir, she demands that you go now and answer her call. She says it is important for tonight. I'd think it be best if you spoke to her." Minor said to him in a requesting kind of way. He didn't want to upset Master Yakato. Who knows what his Master would do to him, but he does know that Master Yakato views him as his second in command for Team Exile; of course if his son does not take over the business. Yakato usually treated Minor with respect. Minor was one of his only confidants. But other than Minor and Gary, he treated everyone else like dirt.  
  
"DID you not hear me? I said I'm not going to talk to her. I don't care what that woman wants. She's already screwed up our plans anyway. I've been thinking about that letter she sent me. I think my son is right; she is out to become the most powerful person in the world. She doesn't care about me or my son. Christina Pine is nothing more than a low lying bitch. Why would a woman be so interested in things that really old anyway? I don't understand that Minor; I just don't get it." Yakato started to confess to Minor.  
  
"I just don't get it. When I first met her, through my father, Samuel Oak, I'd thought I met the girl of my dreams. Turns out I was wrong. My affair with her while I was away from home was the best time of my youth. I spent more time with her than I did my own family. But that doesn't matter does it now? My wife cheated on me after I told her I wanted to take the kids to Viridian City with me. She was determined to stay in Pallet town and threatened to sue me for being a 'bad husband.' Ha ha ha......she was half right. I was cheating on her with Christina, but she was the one who went out to drink, left the kids alone, and hooked up with that Orange Island trash. When she left the kids alone in the house, Mae, my eldest daughter, took a kitchen knife and cut her wrists. If it wasn't for Gary, she would've died that night. I turned the tables on her and took the kids. She then ran off with that guy and married him." Yakato told Minor how he was involved with Christina and how he ended the relationship with his wife.  
  
"Soon after I got the kids, Christina became obsessed with old Pokemon Legends and she got me hooked on this legend of ultimate power. She and I decided to put Team Exile's priority on it. That is why we are attacking tonight. Of all nights, The Night of Powers, is the only time that has been said to open up the powers of the balancers. The boy and girl have the powers of the Moon and Sun. If they are in harmony, which means they are both healthy and alive, the world remains balanced. But, if one were to die or get extremely ill, the world would be thrown in chaos. The only person who can stop the chaos holds a legendary crystal. Do you know Minor, who has that crystal?" Yakato asked Minor.  
  
"No, Sir. I would hope it is you that holds that crystal. It seems to be the key to holding the power of the Moon and Sun." Minor instantly replied to Master Yakato. All this legend was to control the world. He wondered how Master was going to be able to control everyone, if they killed one of the balancers.  
  
"You are right, Minor. I do hold the power to control the world. The crystal I talk about is none other that the Fallen Star." Yakato went to his desk and punched in seven numbers into a keypad. A compartment of his desk opened up, and revealed a crystal in the shape of a star. But it wasn't just an ordinary shaped star. It was round and many different spikes and what-knots were surrounding it. It emitted a rainbow of different colors and light shone forth from it. As soon as Master Yakato touched it, it immediately began to produce gray rays. The once beautiful crystal turned into a rock made of stone. It completely changed its substance.  
  
"Huh!" Minor gasped as he saw the change in the crystal. "Sir! What has happened to it! One minute is was beautiful, now it is gray like a concrete rock. How can this be? What does it mean?" Minor instantaneously asked Yakato. This transformation shocked his own belief of the prophesy. He, when he first found out about it, thought it was just some hoax. Now Minor believes it to be truer.  
  
"Calm down, this is supposed to happen. When someone does not have super natural powers, the Fallen Star alternates its substance to hind from people. When I touch it, it becomes a rock. But if one of powers, for instance, the girl with the power of the Sun, if she touches it, all her powers will be poured into her the crystal. The crystal then becomes the most powerful weapon of time. It has the potential to destroy the Earth. She will burn the world, but if the boy with the powers of the Moon touches it, the crystal will freeze the world. But, that is why I have it. If I can kill one of them, I'll contain their powers through the crystal. The crystal absorbs the energy and stores it to maintain power. If I can get one of their bodies here, to my lab, I can absorb their powers and control the world." Yakato explained to him the power of the crystal in its beautiful mode.  
  
"Sir, I don't believe it. I can't believe it. It doesn't seem possible that something as farfetched as this would work. Christina Pine's message said something important about a stone of some sort. She didn't mean the crystal, did she?" Minor openly expressed his opinion about the project.  
  
"You doubt what I say?! How dare you! Professor Pine is nothing more but mistaken. She knows nothing compared to me! Those who know nothing can only understand nothing! And she is one of those people. The woman thinks she can control me; she needs to think over that again. I'm the one in charge here. Whatever she has to say about the crystal is wrong. I'm right!" As Yakato finished speaking, the alarm on his desk went off. It said it was five minutes till 7 o'clock sharp.  
  
"I'll leave Sir. Gary should have already cancelled the reservation. Team Exile has already begun to organize for the capture of the balancers." Minor said to Yakato and then bowed to him.  
  
"You know what, Minor; I think I'll change the plans." Yakato said while Minor was heading out the door.  
  
"To what Sir?" Minor replied.  
  
"Do whatever you and my son want to do with them. I don't care if you kill the boy or the girl or not. All I want is power anyway. I don't need much. Even one percent of their power will make me the controller of this world." Yakato looked into Minor's eyes. Minor knew that something changed his mind, but he didn't know what.  
  
"Sir, how will you get this power if we do not kill them?" Minor asked.  
  
"Here, take this and give it to my son. He'll take control down there. Don't get in his way. Oh, and Minor, don't screw this up. I'll take away everyone's pay check if you do. Tonight is what we've been waiting for a while. I want everything to be perfect." Yakato placed the crystal into a box and gave it to Minor.  
  
"Yes, Sir. And I promise not to lose the Fallen Star nor tell anyone about it." Minor promised to him. It was an honor to do such a big favor for Master Yakato. Minor then left his office and ran downstairs. By the time he got downstairs he was already panting and sweating. He ran down 30 flights of stairs, in order for no one to find out about the box.  
  
"Master Gary! I have an important message for you, from Master Yakato!" Minor ran to Gary, who was sitting in the lobby of the building, and handed him the box containing the crystal. He bent over and started to breath heavily.  
  
"What is this? A gift from my father?" Gary opened the box and saw the crystal shining away. He immediately closed the box and asked Minor, "What is it that he wants us to do now?"  
  
"Sir, He said that you can do whatever you'd want to do tonight. He said you can kill or chose not to." Minor started to whisper to Gary, "But he does want you to use the Fallen Star to get some powers from them."  
  
"Humph! That father of mine! He never knows how to make up his mind. But I must admit that I like the sound of this plan better." Gary smirked. The look on his face frightened Minor a dash.  
  
Gary had been planning on destroying Ash and Misty for the longest time. He especially wanted to hurt Misty for dumping him like she did. And he hated Ash because that was the main reason why she left him besides of some "other" things that happened between them.  
  
"Hmm....I know what I want to do. Minor, get cameras and go to the location when I tell you to. This is going to be a fun night. Ha ha ha." Gary cynically laughed at the thought of how he was going to torture Misty and Ash. Misty left him that day because he wanted to do something with her. She, of course, didn't agree with Gary's actions, so she dumped him. She ran to Ash the very moment she dumped him.  
  
"Sir," Minor directed to Gary, "what are you planning on doing, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Gary looked at Minor and smirked. Then he said, "What I've wanted to do. Kill two birds with one stone." Gary started to laugh maliciously. Minor was aware that Gary had some plans and much animosity for the Balancers. He knew that Gary would have his way tonight through his determination to hurt these people.  
  
With saying that, Gary got up, picked up the box, and walked towards the automatic doors. He turned around and said to Minor, "Be ready for my call. Don't be late."  
  
Minor left to get the cameras and gather the team. The Sunset wasn't until real late. Since many people don't bother to look at the sky, they'll probably assume that it is still day time by 11 o'clock tonight.  
  
To be continued........  
  
Ok! Wow, I'm finally done with finals. I'm sorry I took forever to write this chapter. Sometimes I forget my own plot! Ahh! But don't worry! I know where I'm taking this (sorta) REVIEW PLEASE! Until next chappie, MoonTearGirl 


	8. The French and the Beautiful

I don't own Pokemon......Si and Pierre are my own characters though.  
  
"Pierre, how long is it going to take to get there? I mean, Ash's hotel is only like 15 minutes away from my gym. And we left like 15 minutes ago. It is already five minutes till seven and the reservations are at seven sharp. If we are five minutes late, they'll give our table away." Misty asked the limo driver who goes by Pierre. He isn't French though, but he (for some odd reason) acts like he is.  
  
"Madame, we shall be there in about five minutes. The traffic is quite ummm....heavy tonight. So where are we going to dinner tonight, Madame Misty?" Pierre asked her.  
  
Misty looked at Pierre since she was sitting right behind him. The window was down so therefore she could see and look at him. Misty was dumfounded by his question. She finally spoke to him, "Pardon me? What are you talking about? 'WE' are not going anywhere for dinner. You are taking ME and my DATE to dinner. And I thought you already knew were we are going. Oh yeah, and it is not 'Madame.' It is Mademoiselle. I'm not married."  
  
"Mademoiselle, I'm le sorry. I only thought you'd like to go by Madame. Do you know of the French language, Mademoiselle?" Pierre asked her. Misty was getting annoyed by this guy. She was ready to send Vaporeon on him, but she remembered that they needed a driver and this is no way a young lady should treat a stranger.  
  
Misty calmed herself down and told him, "Look Pierre, I don't want to offend you. But I don't speak any French whatsoever. And you shouldn't try to be French when you are not. The French romance is very attractive, I know that, but why would you want to imitate a country you aren't even from? Aren't you something else?"  
  
Pierre, while still driving, turned around and looked into Misty's eyes. He was only about 20 years of age. Something made him confess his desires to her. He whispered, "I know I'm not French, but I like the French. One day, with all the money I'm earning from driving, I hope to travel to France and live there. I'm only starting to pay for my language classes and.....HONK!!!!!!" Pierre slammed on the breaks. Misty screamed. Pierre stopped the limo, got out, and starting yelling in Spanish, "Es una MADRE! COME MIERDA Y MUERTASE!"  
  
Pierre got inside only to be yelled at by a very angry Misty. Misty was all red in the face and her hair was a little bit messed up. "**YOU IDIOT**!!! YOU could've killed us **BOTH**! Why...I should call your manager for your ignorant driving skills!" Pierre looked shocked. Never in his life did he ever do something so stupid while driving. Pierre was now thinking why in the hell did he do such a stupid thing.  
  
"I should call the cops for what you just said out there too! I can't believe you cussed that poor man out when it was **YOU** who took your eyes off the road. Why I outta....." Misty continued to rant in his face. Pierre stopped listening to her and thought, 'There is something about this girl. She is only four years younger than me and she has this...this.....essence about her. Like a pheromone that makes guys do crazy things. It is like an addicting perfume smell. She has a strong aura. Hmm.....there is defiantly something about this girl though. I wonder what it could be..." Pierre's thoughts were interrupted by Misty's voice. Except her voice wasn't that of yelling. She spoke as if she were on the verge of tears. "Omg! I can't believe I just yelled at a complete stranger! I've become so rude and callous! Pierre, would you just drop me off right here. I'll walk to Le Rose from here. It isn't too far. And if would go pick up Ash from the hotel. He should be waiting in the Lobby."  
  
Misty handed him a bag of gifts. "These are for him. If would give them to him please. And if he asks where I am, tell him I'll meet him at the Le Rose. And tell him NOT to open them yet and just wait for the dinner to do so. I'm going to go and try change the reservation time if I can. Thank you for your services and I'm sorry for yelling at you." Misty scooted herself to the door; she smiled and said one last thing to him, "I hope you do make it to France one of these days. Even though you're Hispanic, it isn't farfetched that you want to go to a different country. Oh, and if you would, please drive my date and I to another place later on tonight. It is right near the Cerulean Cape. It isn't too far I hope. Good bye for now."  
  
  
  
Misty got out of the limo and started to walk down the street. It was seven o'clock on the dot. Misty pulled her cell phone out of her purse and called Le Rose. Someone picked up and said, "Hello, and thank you for calling Le Rose. How may I help you tonight?"  
  
"Hello, this is Misty Williams. I'm calling about a reservation I made for seven o'clock tonight. I was wondering if I could change the reservation to a later time tonight." Misty asked the lady.  
  
"Well, Ms. Williams, there seems to be a problem with your reservation time. You are not on our list at all. Do you think you made a reservation on a later date? Like for tomorrow or something." The lady asked her. Misty was taken aback because she has had the reservation all week. Something in her guts told her someone did this on purpose.  
  
"Look Miss, I don't understand how you can lose my reservation. I've had this reservation for a week now. And you should know that if you 'gave' my reservation away, you'll get a 'nice' review in the daily paper about your 'terrific' services." Misty was pissed now. She was already in a bad mood after that 'almost' accident in the limo. Misty contemplated, 'If only they had a spot for 7:30, please, let there be an opened spot.'  
  
"Miss, we have an available spot for two at 7:30 tonight, would you like that table?" The receptionist asked her.  
  
"Yes, please!" Misty semi-jumped in the air. Then calmed herself down. "I mean, yes please. That would be perfect. Please reserve it under the name Middy D. and Ashy Washy." She though, 'Hehehe Ash I'll get a perfect surprise with that name! Hahahah I can't wait to see the look on his face when they announce his name like that! HAHAHA.'  
  
"Ok Miss. It is all written down. I'm sorry for the mishap. Things seem to get a little hectic on the weekends. Your table will be number 3. Please remember that because we don't want to have that table taken by another couple." The receptionist said to Misty.  
  
"Thank you very much, and I guess I'll be talking to you in about 20 minutes." Misty nicely said to her. She then closed her cell phone and walked down the street.

While walking down the street towards the restaurant, Misty thought to herself, 'I wonder what I should do for the next fifteen minutes. Le Rose is close by; I don't need to be there early. Plus I bet some couple is at the table finishing up their dinner.' She continued walking down Madison Street.  
  
'I wonder how tonight is going to go for Ash, myself, and well ....Pikachu too. We've traveled almost everywhere together for the past five years. I wonder what is to come for us in the future. Hopefully beautiful engagement rings, wedding bells, a honeymoon, house, careers, and maybe a child or two.......' Misty touched her stomach area and smiled then realized what she was doing in public and mentally hit her head with her hand.  
  
With much frustration, she thought, 'Why am I always doing this!? I'm always thinking that Ash and I are already married or something! Geez!!!! I really need to stop doing this. WE aren't even dating or even shared a first kiss! Gosh.....I'm such a sucker for romance.......' She sighed and then walked down to one of her favorite jewelry shops near enough to the restaurant so that it wouldn't cause her to be late for the reservation.  
  
She walked in the store and immediately the manager came out and greeted her. "AH! Misty you look absolutely STUNNING in that dress. You are working that dress Girl friend! If I was straight, I would want to use one of those crony pick up lines like....oh wait......let me think about one ....wait for it ....wait for it... How you doin'?" The manager told Misty.  
  
Misty instantly rolled on the floor with laughter. "OMG! HAHAHAHAHA. Shut up Si!!! That is not funny! I hate those kinds of guys! Omg! Hahahah.......you crack me up Si! You just crack ....me ....up! Heheheh" Misty continued giggling until Si interrupted her.  
  
"So I'm guessing that you are dressed up this way for a special someone? Hint Hint....his name being linked to what happens when you burn wood?" Si asked her knowing exactly who she dressed up for tonight. "Is it that obvious? I was sorta hoping that it didn't seem that way. Man! Si, when I was walking down the street just a few seconds ago, you've should've seen all the peoples eyes on me. Of course I just rubbed them off and pretended not to acknowledge them but still....I certainly felt like I was being stalked. But you know how the public is about famous people. Right Si?" She playfully nudged Si in the side. Si decided to play it up though and grabbed his side and pretended to yell in pain.  
  
"OWWWW ooooo OWWW I've been hurt! Manager Down! Manager Down! I've been hit by the notorious Misty of the Cerulean Gym! I'm dying!!! NOOOOO!!!" Si pretended that he was dying and grabbed Misty and brought her down to the floor as he was "falling/dying."  
  
Customers in the store turned around, saw the scene, and started to whisper. Misty looked at them with her famous "Glare of Death" that Ash and Brock have know about forever. They stopped talking and walked to a different corner of the store and continued whispering.  
  
"SI! I can't believe you just did that in front of your costumers. Shit! Now I have to be at my date in less than..." Misty looked at the time on her cell phone and said, "10 minutes! And look at what you've done to my hair!" She looked in the store mirror and saw her hair all messed up. The nice flowing curls that went down a little bit past her shoulder blade are now spazed out like she just woke up from a night of partying (even though she never really partied at all).  
  
"I'm sorry Misty. I thought you just came in early to look at my gorgeous jewelry as you always do." Si said with a sad puppy dog face. "But never fear.... I'll fix your hair. Plus, no offense, your hair wasn't completely done when you walked in anyway. I'll fix your hair in less than five minutes. You can trust me. I'm gay!" Si said cheerfully and brought Misty to the back and took out his hair styling kit.  
  
Misty looked at the equipment and gulped. "Umm....Si....are you sure about this? I mean I know you are a talented guy, but are you fast enough to do this? Wait a second...What are you doing to my hair?!" Si started pulling and tugging on her hair; making it a straight as possible. "SI! What are you doing?! OUCH! That hurts! Stop it SI! It's giving me a headache!" Misty continued yelling at Si. He pretty much ignored her though and continued to put her hair up into a beautiful bun.  
  
"Misty, calm down. I'm almost done. A couple of more strands up and you'll look even more stunning. You know, you should grow your hair out. You can do more things with it." Misty looked at her hands and examined her fingers, noticing that she didn't have a ring on any of them. A few moments later, Si put down the styling equipment and got out a huge bottle of hair spray.  
  
"SI! Don't use hair spray on my hair!!!! Please, I hate hair spray. It makes my hair all gross and it makes me look like I have dandruff!" Misty said to him. "Don't worry Misty; this isn't the average hair spray. This works like a hair spray, it is made completely by silk. It is bran new to the market. A good friend of mine discovered it about a month ago." He began spraying it all over his masterpiece. "There, all done. Here is a mirror and I'll hold up another one so you can see the back clearly." Si told her. Misty grabbed the hand-held mirror and angled it to the other one. She then moved the mirror to so she was able to see the back of her hair.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Si. It is beautiful! It looks just like my necklace." Misty looked at her flower on her necklace and glanced back at her bun. "You're a genius Si! What would I do without you?" She turned and gave Si a hug. Her hair that was once down now was put up in a bun. But the bun wasn't just a regular old bun; it was shaped like a striking rose with ringlets falling down.  
  
Si answered her question, "Honey, without me, you'd be lost and most likely voted the celebrity with the worse hair." Si smiled at her.  
  
"Well Si, I think I should be going now. It is about five minutes till seven twenty-five. I don't want to be there to late. But Si, really, what would I do without your friendship and your cunning way of saving my hair at the last second. If you were straight Si, you'd be the perfect guy to marry. Thank you so much Si and I guess I'll be going now." Misty told Si truthfully. Si was one of her only real friends in Cerulean City. Si was also one of her best friends growing up (until she left at age 10 to go on her own Pokemon Journey).  
  
"Misty, stop it. You're going to make me start to cry. Honey, you look simply gorgeous, have fun tonight, and ....." Si shifted his eyes back and forth quickly, "get that boy!" Si laughed as Misty giggled. She was about to hit him again, but knew that he would make a scene like before; so she stopped herself and instead of hitting him, she gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks a million. Got to go! Luv ya! Tootles Si!" Misty went to the front of the store and while opening the door to leave, she gave Si a quick smile.  
  
"Bye love! Have a great time!" Si said as she walked out the door.  
  
Si went back behind the glass containers where all the fine jewelry was being displayed. He quietly opened a box and read a receipt.  
  
He thought to himself, 'Misty is sure a lucky girl. And she has no idea how that boy Ash bought one of the most treasured items in this store. It might not be extremely expense but it has got sentimental meaning to it that only Misty and I know of. She is going to love her anniversary gift from Ash.' Si sighed at how romantic the gift was. 'Hmm.....only if I was like Misty with the guys.....that would be ....grand.'  
  
to be continued

; I'm soo sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I got caught up reading other fan fics that I forgot about my own But never fear........i made this chapter quite long FYI: Misty has powers she isn't even aware of. Like the reason why guys can fall for her and her charm so easily is part of a power. Pierre talked about something with the way she smelt and the way that she made him feel really open. That is due to the power to "attract" and her "trustworthy aura"  
  
--and I caught my own mistake---in the first chapter I said the letter was from a "him" but it was actually suppose to be from a "her" Soo make that a side note.  
  
Ok I've said to much now......gonna try to write another chapter....tootles MoonTearGirl


	9. A Quick 'Mature' Battle

I don't own Pokemon: A/N- I'm actually writing this as I go along. If things don't flow exactly right....I'm sorry. But this will work out some how. Please Review. FYI: This entire chapter happens from 7:00-7:20—making it a ten minute ride to the restaurant.  
  
"I wonder what is taking so long." Ash and Pikachu waited in the Lobby. He looked at his watch and saw that it was past seven. "It is way past the time. It thought Misty said that this restaurant doesn't keep reservations ten minutes after the time. What is taking so long?" He asked Pikachu.  
  
"Pika.......Pika pi pika chuuu. Chaa.....pikachu pika pi pika chu." Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulders and sat.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you are right Pikachu. She's a girl and you know how long it takes her to get ready. I bet she looks beautiful. I wonder what she is wearing......whoops....I forgot. I'm not supposed to do that. It a "sexist" expression to say that ALL women take forever to get ready. Misty would have my head for that wouldn't she Pikachu?"  
  
Ash thought of the last time he said something sexist. They were talking about how many people were shopping in the mall, and he said something about how it is only women who go shopping and that all guys hate it but only do it to please women or pick them up. Misty got really mad and Ash and hit him on the head with a huge shopping bag. She told him that some men like to shop. Men usually go shopping for gadgets and Pokemon supplies, but some men like to shop for clothes. Ash said another stupid thing about how the only guys who go shopping are gays, and Misty hit him with her Mallet of Doom (which for some reason appears out of no where). Ash remembers that was the last time he said anything sexist or racist etc. The thought of the Mallet of Doom hitting him smack dab in the face again scared the be-jibbers out of him.  
  
"Chaa...." Pikachu nodded and looked towards the front windows. His ears instantly perked up.  
  
"What is it Pikachu? Is the limo here? Great! It's about time isn't it?" Ash annoyingly said out loud. He looked at where Pikachu was staring at and saw nothing.  
  
There was no limo. Pikachu hissed and a few sparks came out of his cheeks. "Pikachu......Pika pi pika chuuuuu!" Pikachu hissed angrily at something.  
  
"What? Who is out there?! You're kidding. Right?" Ash was surprised to hear that someone was out there. Pikachu hissed again.  
  
By the second hiss, many of the people of the hotel began looking strangely at Pikachu. Some of the clients were whispering about how poorly the Pikachu was trained. Ash overheard a person sitting behind him say something to a woman.  
  
Man: "That boy needs to teach that Pikachu a lesson or two. How rude of that little rodent! If I were that Pikachu's trainer, I would give it a good whipping, give it no food for 24 hours, and put it in its Pokeball."  
  
Woman: "I wouldn't blame it on the Pokemon because that is in the nature of the rodent Pokemon. I would blame it on the trainer. He should know better then to keep his Pikachu out of his ball in the first place. Trainers these days don't know anything about the proper care of Pokemon. It is quite a shame that they don't have schools to keep these pestering kids in. Back in my teenage years, we'd have to keep our Pokemon inside their Pokeballs. That Pikachu must be poorly trained. I'd put a bet that that Pikachu was a runt in its family. Stupid and weak Pokemon if you'd ask me. I'd think it'd be best to start off with a Charmander or Mudkip...."  
  
Ash got up furiously and yelled at the couple. "You people are just appalling! You think I'm a horrible trainer and you think that my Pikachu is weak?! If you think that way, I'll show you differently! I challenge you both to a match! Right here, Right now!"  
  
The couple looked Ash and laughed at him. "Why should we battle you when you've just proved our point?" The man said.  
  
"What point are you talking about?" Ash was confused as to why the man said he proved his point.  
  
"Well, young man, what my husband means is that children your age are well....let's say....inconsiderate of others. You proved my point on how immature Pokemon trainers are today." The woman said to Ash with stern voice.  
  
"I'm immature?! What are you talking about? My Pikachu here just sensed something outside and hissed because he feels that it is bad weather. He wasn't hissing for any reason. And you think both of us are weak. So why don't battle me and my Pikachu and when we win, we'll prove that we aren't immature and weak as you say we are." Ash was furious by there rudeness. He thought to himself, 'I'll show these assholes who they are messing with. They aren't even that old. Hell, they are most likely in their thirties. Know-it-alls. I'll show them.'  
  
"Pika CHA!" Pikachu was ignored what was in the front from earlier and came to Ash's call. Sparks were flying in a one foot radius around him. Ash then asked the couple, "So what will it be? A battle with me to prove that I'm right or a shock from my Pikachu that well literally put you in a coma?" Pikachu looked up at Ash and gave him a quick stare like 'you want me to kill them!?' Ash then gave him a quick wink so Pikachu knew that he really wasn't going to shock them to death.  
  
The couple looked at each other and said, "Erhmm....I guess we'll battle you. A two on two battle will do. Emmm.....is that alright with you?" The frighten man said to him.  
  
"That sounds just about right to me." They both moved into a designated area for Pokemon Battling in the Hotel. Ash then got a Pokeball from inside his jacket. "Let's go! Pikachu! Espeon Go!"  
  
Pikachu headed towards the center, and Espeon came out of her ball and followed Pikachu towards the middle. The man threw a Pokeball and out came a Parasect. The woman threw her Pokeball and out came a Skiploom.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder shock that Skiploom! Espeon, use Confusion on that Parasect!" Ash commanded them.  
  
The man ordered, "Parasect, Stun Spore the whole arena!" Then the woman yelled, "Skiploom! Fly in the air! Avoid the Stun Spore and prepare to use yours at the same time!"  
  
Parasect began dispersing Stun Spore all around and Skip Loom flew in the air and let out its own Stun Spore as well. The whole arena began to shimmer a gold and yellow color.  
  
Ash yelled to his team, "Espeon! Dig a tunnel! Pikachu help her out! Quickly!"  
  
Espeon and Pikachu worked together and made a tunnel underground. They hurriedly jumped in the tunnel to hide from the Stun Spore. After a few minutes, the Stun Spore vanished from the arena.  
  
"Parasect! Go down there and use Scratch attack!" He turned to his wife, who was just standing there doing nothing, and said to her, "Courtney! Come on! Don't just stand there doing nothing! Send your Skiploom to help me!"  
  
"Oh, right Mitchell! Skiploom darling, Go down there and use Mega Drain on that Espeon!" Courtney said.  
  
Skiploom and Parasect went down into the tunnel. They continued to travel inside it until they came to a dead end. Both of them were confused to where they were supposed to go. They traveled back towards the entrance they came in through.  
  
"Pikachu, Espeon! Come out now!" They came out from the entrance and waited for the other two to come out. Pikachu was waiting to use its Thunder Shock on Skiploom and Espeon waiting to use Confusion on Parasect.  
  
Mitchell and Courtney both screamed together, "Don't come out of that hole! Stay in there! It's a trap!"  
  
The Skiploom and Parasect did not hear them though and came out anyway. Immediately Pikachu Thunder Shocked Skiploom and Espeon confused the Parasect. Parasect just wobbled back and forth not being able to do anything. Espeon backed off and watched it crawl back and forth. Skiploom on the other hand looked fried.  
  
"Good Job Pikachu! It looks like that Skiploom is unable to battle!" He looked at Pikachu who smiled back to him. Then he looked at Courtney. "If you are a good trainer, you know that your Skiploom cannot take another hit. Recall it back."  
  
"Honey, what should I do? I think the kid is right. Skiploom can't take anymore. I'm going to recall it." She got her Pokeball and was about to call it back when her husband stepped in front of her.  
  
"Don't listen to that kid! He doesn't know anything about Pokemon battling. He is just bluffing. Your Skiploom has the advantage anyway. It's a Grass-Type Pokemon. It has the upper hand! Don't you dare recall it!" Mitchell yelled at her. Courtney then yelled, "Skiploom! Tackle that Pikachu!"  
  
Skiploom, although still weak, flew up and tackled Pikachu as hard as it could. Pikachu took a direct hit but shrugged it off.  
  
"Pikachu, give that Skiploom another Shock. But don't make it too hard or else you'll really hurt it!" Ash told Pikachu. Pikachu then shock a tiny Thunder Shock towards the already weak Skiploom. Skiploom fainted as fast as a blink of the eye.  
  
Courtney screamed, "OH NO! My poor Skiploom! Look at what you have done to it! You have such a strong Pikachu! My poor baby! RETURN Skiploom!" She got her Pokeball and a red line shot at it and the Skiploom returned to her ball. "I thought you said I had the upper hand Mitchell?! What happened?!"  
  
"I ....err...I don't know hun. That Pikachu is too strong for your Skiploom I guess. But I won't let him get away with such a cheap shot." He looked at the field and yelled to Ash, "You'll regret doing that to my wife's poor Skiploom!"  
  
"You know, I thought you said I was the immature one. If you were mature like myself, you'd know that when a Pokemon has the upper hand doesn't mean it'll automatically win. And that when someone gives advice that is true, you should take it. That poor Skiploom wouldn't have fainted if you'd listen to me. Skiploom is a Grass and Flying type Pokemon. Electricity still affects it pretty badly. So I wonder who the immature one now is." Ash looked at Mitchell. Mitchell looked shocked.  
  
"Hunny, go take your Skiploom to the Pokemon Center now. I'll finish off this battle with the kid." Mitchell watched as his wife ran off to heal her Skiploom. "When I said you'd regret doing that to my wife. I meant it. Prepare to be destroyed."  
  
Ash smirked and said, "You know what, even if you say that, it doesn't mean it will happen. Just look at your Parasect. It is totally confused and there is no way for you to win when it is in that state of mind. You should just forfeit. Hand over the battling money now and I'll let you off the hook saying you won. So your wife doesn't get mad at you." Ash felt like he was being arrogant but he knew the poor guy wouldn't stand a chance against him.  
  
"How dare you say that to me you arrogant little Son of a Bitch! I'll show you! Parasect! Slash that Pikachu and Espeon to bits and pieces!" He ordered his Parasect.  
  
Parasect came out of a confused and hit Espeon with a Slash attack. Ash saw this and screamed out her name, "Espeon, NOO!" He then yelled, "Pikachu! Thunder that sorry Ass Parasect!"  
  
Pikachu used a full powered Thunder on the Parasect. Parasect was hit so hard that it flew and hit its master's body forcing him against the wall behind them. It then twitched its legs and fainted. Ash recalled Espeon into her ball and told her she'd be alright and that she could have some good rest. He then called Pikachu to his side and together they went up to Mitchell to get the battling money which they desperately needed for dinner.  
  
"What power.....how ...how.....did you get so....strong?" Mitchell asked Ash while he was still lying on the floor with a fainted Parasect in his lap.  
  
"It is called Pokemon training. Something that I've known a lot of, and believe me, people are afraid of my buddy here Pikachu. He is my strongest." Pikachu smirked at Ash. "Do you understand that Pokemon are connected to the Earth around them and can sense danger coming towards them? It is instinct. You and your wife shouldn't be so closed to other peoples training habits and their types of Pokemon they have. You shouldn't judge people; it is wrong. I've learned this from my best friend. She thought me a lot about life that apparently you need to be taught. You should've listen to me and your wife when I said to recall her Skiploom. But you insisted that you must keep fighting."  
  
Ash looked at the fainted Parasect. "It is good to have a strong will not to give up and to win. But winning isn't everything you know. I guess only a MATURE Pokemon trainer would know that. So in all and all, I'm a more mature Pokemon trainer than you. And you should take back what you said about Pikachu and me. Oh, and pay me for winning the Pokemon battle please. I don't want to hunt you down or sic my Pikachu on you."  
  
Mitchell looked stunned. The kid was right. He was more mature than himself. Mitchell took out his wallet and paid Ash $250 in cash. Ash looked a little surprised because he hardly got a huge pay off like this from battling, but he was happy for it.  
  
"I'm sorry I mad fun of your Pokemon and you. I'm going to go to the Pokemon Center now. Thank you for that lesson. I'm really am sorry and I bet my wife is also. Have a good night." He recalled his Parasect and walked off quietly towards the Pokemon Center.  
  
"I guess that solves that problem Pikachu. And now that I have enough money, I can pay for the whole dinner and maybe some 'Fancy Ketchup' for you. Good job, you deserve it and so does Espeon." Ash patted Pikachu on the head and stroked his furry body. Pikachu laughed because it tickled a little bit.  
  
"Oh SHIT! Pikachu! Do you think the limo is here?! SHIT! We better run to the front! I bet you anything it is already there. And I bet you that Misty is having a Miltank this moment! She is going to kill me! SHIT! Not the mallet! Anything but the mallet!" Ash was beginning to sweat. The thought of the Mallet of Doom began flooding his mind.  
  
Ash and Pikachu ran to the front. They saw a long stretch limo waiting. They both ran and jumped into the limo. Ash looked around and saw that no one was in there. He went up to the driver and asked him, "Where is Misty?"  
  
"Oh! Hello my name is Pierre. Misty wanted me to tell you...Ash is it?" Ash nodded a yes. "Well, she wanted me to tell you not to worry about her and that she will be at the restaurant at 7:30. She moved the reservation. And these are yours. But you are not to open them. Well off we go then." Pierre started the limo and drove to the restaurant.  
  
"Pikachu, why was that guy very.....well....very sweaty?" Ash and Pikachu both were confused, and they both thought "whatever"  
  
To be continued. ........ 


	10. Stab Wounds

I don't own Pokemon. ( a/n --- well last chapter I wrote last night. I wanted more people to read it and I thought what a better way then to put a Pokemon Battle in there. You might have noticed some arrogance that Ash has but don't worry. It isn't like he is acting that way all the time.  
I ended the chapter with both of them confused as to why Pierre was all sweaty. So I'll start off there.  
  
  
  
In the Limo......  
  
"Pierre, how long is it going to take us to get there?" Ash politely asked Pierre who seemed to be in deep thought and still sweating a great deal.  
  
"Mister Ketchum, we err.... I mean you ...should be there in about 10 minutes or less, depending on traffic of course." Pierre corrected him self again. Ash looked at him and then stared as he saw Pierre squint his face together. It almost looked as if someone was yelling at him. He then put up the shaded window to separate himself from Ash and Pikachu.  
  
'No wonder Misty probably got off. This guy is nuts! He keeps on doing weird things. He must be on drugs or something. Poor guy......he probably got dumped too. With an addiction like that, how can anyone be near him? Oh crap, I'm doing it again. I should stop judging people. I should be nice like Misty is. Hem......I'll ask him what is wrong. And I'll try to be concerned about it.' Ash thought to himself. Pikachu was running up and down the limo examining all the goodies inside of it. 'Silly Pikachu, what is he doing? Please settle down! Jeez! Can't anyone in this limo act calm! By the time we get there he'll be a sweaty mess and his little tux will be ruined.' Ash waited for the right moment and grabbed Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu! Calm down, it's just a limo! You'll see again later so please don't run around anymore and get all messed up." Ash quietly whispered to Pikachu. He gave him one of his serious stares. Pikachu cocked its head and looked at Ash then smiled.  
  
"Pika! Pika pi pi pica pi! Chaaaa" Pikachu pointed and laughed at Ash's face. He fell on the floor and rolled back and forth still pointing at Ash.  
  
"What is so damn funny?! Stop it! I wasn't the one running up and down the limo sniffing and examining all the cabinets of soft drinks and fruits! And I'm defiantly not the one who looks like they just got out of bed!" Ash semi-yelled at Pikachu who was still laughing on the floor. Pikachu looked up, breathed in slowly, got up, jumped on Ash's lap, and nudged his arm affectionately.  
  
"Pika pi, pika chaaa...." Pikachu then sat down in his lap and closed its eyes.

"Oh, I see now. Well in that case, I guess you are right. You smell her Vaporeon. She must've taken it with her. I smell her perfume instead...she smells like honey suckles....and roses.....the smell is so.....intoxicating....I can't wait to see her." Ash got a little lighted headed from the smell. All he could think about was Misty. He likes her so much that he loves her. He only could hope that she loves him back.  
  
Ash pet Pikachu lightly. Pikachu seemed a little tired from the battle. That man, Mitchell, needs to learn a lesson or two. If there is anybody who needs to learn how to act and be mature it is definitely him. Ash sighed and saw that Pikachu was asleep. He carefully picked him and put him on the seat next to him. Then he quietly crept to the front to talk to Pierre.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Ash continued to tap on the window. It came down slowly and he looked at Pierre whose face was drained of color. He looked like he was about to faint.  
  
"Pierre!? Dude, you look like shit! Are you ok man? What is wrong?" Ash busted out asking him. 'Forget the politeness! This dude looks like death is coming for him!' He thought to himself.  
  
Pierre kept looking straight ahead and drove down a street opposite of the Le Rose. Ash noticed this and began yelling at him.  
  
"Look dude! You made a wrong turn! Turn around or else we'll be late. And you better to a hospital after you drop me off. You look like you are poisoned or something." Ash watched as Pierre got worse. He began sweating like no other, his arms began to shake, his body shivered, and his once peach toned face was now white as snow. As if all the blood in disappeared from it.  
  
Pierre then turned down another street. Suddenly he stopped and wrote something down on a piece of paper. He then handed it to Ash. It read:  
  
Mr. Ketchum, You and Misty need to leave the restaurant before 9 o'clock this evening. If you don't leave not...you'll be stabbed. They are coming for ...you and...Misty. I'm sorry for this......I'm being heard over a microphone. Be careful. ...... I'm really...sorry for all of this.......get out.........now..................  
  
Ash looked up at Pierre then looked down. He saw Pierre holding his side and saw a blood stain on his shirt. Blood was rushing out of the wound and small puddle was collecting on the seat. Ash saw this and looked at Pierre's face. He weakly smiled at Ash. Pierre closed his eyes and slouched back in his driver's seat.  
  
Ash wanted to scream his name, but remembered the letter. He went to the back of the limo, picked up Pikachu, and then got out of the limo. He ran to the nearest pay phone and called the hospital emergency line.  
  
A woman picked up the phone and asked, "Hello my name is Holly, what is your emergency?"  
  
"There is a guy whose been stabbed! Hurry! I don't think he'll live much longer! His name is Pierre and he is a limo driver! Hurry!" Ash screamed into the phone. People walking down the street looked at Ash. And they busied themselves again with petty things.  
  
"Sir, please calm down. What is your name and your location right now?" Holly asked. This time she was a little bit faster and she sounded very serious.  
  
"My name is Ash Ketchum and the limo is on Brookshire Street. Hurry I don't think the driver will have much time!" Ash still yelled into the pay phone.  
  
"Mr. Ketchum. Please stay right there. I just dispensed the emergency ambulance to your location. They will be there in three minutes. You need to be prepared to give out your information and what happened. Officer Jenny will be there too." Holly told him.  
  
"Can I go now?" Ash asked her. Everything was happening so fast. Someone was dying and he couldn't help him.  
  
Ash ran back towards the limo and heard sirens coming. A minute later they were there. They picked up Pierre, put him on a stretcher, and rolled him into the ambulance. Paramedics were all over him. They cleaned up the wound and put a bandage on it. They closed the back doors and drove off with the sirens going off.  
  
Officer Jenny came out of her cop car and Ash ran up to her.  
  
"What in the world happened here?" She looked in the front seat of the limo and saw the puddle of blood. Already some of the cops, who worked for the lab, were taking pictures and collecting samples.  
  
"My name is Ash Ketchum, Officer Jenny. Here is my ID." Ash got out his Poke Dex and it showed his Pokemon Trainer ID and all of his information.  
  
"I know you! You are Misty's friend. Aren't you?" Jenny asked him. His face was familiar to her. Ash nodded a yes and was about to speak when Jenny interrupted him. "Are you the boy who is supposed to be on the date with her? You are going to be late."  
  
"Umm....Officer Jenny.....don't you need to know what happened?" Ash confused by her reaction.  
  
"Oh, of course. I almost forgot for a second there!" Ash then explained what happened to her in a brief statement. All of the sudden her walkie-talkie went off. "Excuse me Ash. It is from the hospital."  
  
Officer Jenny went into the cop car and talked for a bit. She came out and said to Ash, "Look, you are definitely off the hook. That stab wound was in the shape of an E. You know what that means, right? This was all Team Exile's doing. The nurse there said he'll be fine. They got him a transfusion and he is in stable condition." Ash gave a sigh of relief. He looked at his watch and it said 7:45.  
  
"Oh SHI......" Ash remembered that there was an adult around and covered up by saying, "Oh, Shippo! I'm fifteen minutes late to my date! Misty is going to kill me with her mallet!!!" Ash quickly took off only to be stopped by Officer Jenny, who was in the police car.  
  
"Ash, get in my car! I'll take you to Le Rose in five minutes." Ash jumped in the car and she took off.  
  
"Don't you need to stay back there? I mean, you are head of the department right?" Ash asked Officer Jenny as she drove onward.  
  
"Nah, the other officers got it under control. No need to worry. But anyway, is that all you have to say about that poor limo driver? If there are any more clues you can give us. Please do so." With that being said, Ash took out the letter Pierre had given him and handed it to Officer Jenny.  
  
"What is this? A letter, hmm........let me read it." There was a red light and she read it during the long stop. Ash watched her read it. Her eyes were expressing various amounts of emotions. She looked up and said, "Did Pierre write you this before he passed out?" Ash nodded. Officer Jenny picked up the walkie-talkie and told an officer there to search the car for a microphone. As she put it down, the light turned green and she drove off.  
  
Ash looked outside the car. His mind in the clouds, he thought, 'Why did this happen? What is going on around here? First it was Espeon getting all Physic on me, then it was Pikachu hissing at something, and now it is Pierre who is in the hospital. Nothing makes sense. I better hope that nothing else happens tonight. Misty is already going to kill me. I shouldn't bring this up at dinner. I'll say I'm late because there was a lot of traffic. I don' want to upset Misty.'  
  
Driving along, Pikachu finally woke up for his nap. He looked around and cocked his head once again. He was lying in Ash's lap and Ash was looking aimlessly outside the car. Pikachu got up and stretched. Ash didn't even move when he did so.  
  
With his ears hanging low, Pikachu yawned and then crawled up his Master's shoulders. He looked at Ash and began speaking, "Pika pi? Pika chuuu Pika? Chaa?"  
  
Ash his gaze and looked at his buddy. Pikachu licked Ash's cheek and hugged his neck. Ash brought Pikachu down to his lap and told him, "Everything is fine. Don't worry. We just got caught up with some bad things. But everything is going to be better. I promise."

The car abruptly stopped. Jenny turned to him, "Ash, I'll keep you updated with the limo driver. And we also found these in the car." She handed him two bags of gifts. They seemed to be a bit dismantled though. "We had to look inside them and discovered that it is a birthday gift and an anniversary gift as well. I'm sorry we practically ripped the gifts open but we put them in new bags. Happy Birthday by the way and I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this Team Exile business. You just be safe and have a good time tonight. Tell Misty hello for me. Good night." And with saying that, she drove off towards the police station.  
  
Ash looked at the Le Rose. People were bustling in and out and there was a long waiting line. Ash spoke to Pikachu, "Well buddy, here we are." He took a huge breath in and exhaled it slowly. "Why did I have to lose to her in Street Fighter? This restaurant looks so expensive and proper. I probably look like a mess right now don't I, Pikachu?"  
  
"Cha....." Pikachu looked at the outside tables and saw a Fancy bottle of ketchup sitting on the table. His eyes got all watery and he sighed.  
  
Together they both walked inside Le Rose. Admiring the beautiful scenery around them, both surprised by how many people were inside there.  
  
To BE continued...  
  
Ok! So a lot happened..... In the next chapter....it'll be going back in time for a bit. To show you what Misty was doing while she waited for Ash. The one after that is the actual date.... (I hope) Until then Read and Review Please MoonTearGirl 


	11. Past Memories of Lost Boy

I don't own Pokemon. (but I wish I did!) This chapter (as I explained in the last one) is going to be about Misty waiting for Ash. A lot of things happened in the last that many of ya'll won't understand, but I think I might write a very short chapter about why and who attacked Pierre and Pikachu going nuts in the lobby. Fyi: "" –saying something out loud ''—saying something to oneself (thoughts)  
  
  
'I hate it when people stare at me. I just can't stand it!' Misty thought about how it plain sucks being a celebrity in town. 'I'm not even what people think of me. They think just because I run the Cerulean Gym, intelligent (I'd say), swim, sing, and dance well too that I'm some sort of goddess. But really I'm not. I'm just like everyone else. I am just your average 16 year old girl for crying out loud!' Misty continued to walk down the busy street. A couple of young girls, around 10 or 12 years old, came up to her and asked her for her autograph.  
  
"When I'm older, I want to be just like you Misty! You are so cool! And I love water Pokemon too!" The blond headed girl said.  
  
"Nah ah! I'm closer to being just like Misty than you are Katy! I can swim, dance, and sing better than you! Plus I already have three water Pokemon with me! So blah!!!" The other green haired girl yelled at her friend and stuck out her tongue.  
  
Misty didn't want them to fight so she stepped in and told them, "You know what girls, here are your autographs. But only if you both promise me that you'll follow your dreams and not those of others. This is a "Top Secret" Pokemon advice. If you follow your own dreams, you'll live a happy life and you'll be a great Pokemon Trainer."  
  
Misty watched as both of the girls eyes got big and watery. They both looked at their signed autographs and said, "Thank you Misty! Now we both want to be just like you! Bye!"  
  
'Why should I even bother......I gave them advice to be themselves and they STILL want to be like me. Oh well.........I guess being a celebrity has its ups and downs just like every other occupation. Why can't this world be different?' Misty sighed. It was pointless to talk to kids who want to be like her and her sisters. Everybody apparently cried when Daisy, Violet, and Lily went off to college, but when Misty came back, everyone fell in love with her.  
  
Misty turned the corner and finally reached Le Rose. As usual, people were busting in and out; there was a long ass line; and the smell of wine and fine cuisine filled the air. Misty looked at her cell phone and read the time. 7:28 was shown. 'Hmm no limo yet.....two minutes to spare...I bet they are stuck in traffic as usual. Typically Le Rose doesn't get busy until 8-9, but it is a weekend and there must be more traffic than common. To bad Ash won't get to be here when they announce our reservation names. Hehehehe...' Misty giggled to herself quietly. Ashy-Washy was one of those names she teased him with during their childhood, and she stills uses it as a joke.  
  
She entered the building. Looking around she spotted table number three. There was a dim light hanging from above, a three piece candelabra was lit and one single white rose was sitting in the middle of it. Crystal glasses were ready to be filled; the silverware shined as though it was bran new; and the napkins were folded into the shape of a swan. Everything on the table was marvelous and quite romantic.  
  
Misty then heard the hostess talking to one of the customers. A middle-aged man (like 43) and a very young woman, (around 20) were arguing with the receptionist about how she didn't find them a place. "Sir, please calm down. We don't have any available spots for tonight. I'm sorry, you and your...." The hostess looked at the young girl and made a confused face. She quickly covered up and replied, "and your lady friend.... are going to have to leave this facility. You may make a reservation for a later date if you would like."  
  
"Fuck this shit! We aren't leaving until we have our table! And if you don't get us our table, I'll tell the manager that you are a poor hostess and you'll get fired once and for all!" The man spat in her face. His female friend smirked at her as she shrank in fear.  
  
Misty saw this and walked up to the place were everything was happening. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She thought to herself.  
  
Walking up with a strut, she turned to the man and basically lied in his face. "Excuse me Sir. But please keep your voice down. Or else I'll have to get the security to take you outside of this restaurant."  
  
The man looked up and down at Misty, examining her every curve. He smirked and his lady friend took notice. She averted his attention on Misty by grabbing his ass, and licking his ear. The man turned to the girl and told her to stop. He then looked back at Misty and barked back. "And who are you to order me around?"  
  
"I am the manager of this place. If you haven't noticed that yet, I'm telling you now. Leave," Misty looked at the hostess's name tag. It read Katrina. "Young Mistress Katrina alone before I kick you out for your rudeness. You should know that in order to get a table, ON the weekends, during the EVENING TIME hours, you must make a reservation a week in advanced."  
  
"Well, this place is worthless. The food here tastes like shit, the wine here is disgusting, and the service here is horrible! Even a strip bar in the slums of the city has better quality than this old disgusting pig sty!" The man looked at his female friend, and she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Misty had had enough of this pig and his slut. "That is it! GET OUT NOW! You DIRTY NO CLASS PIGS! Why did you even come here in the first place if you say that this restaurant is shit?! Go to one of those Strip Joints if you think they are so great! And I bet your female slut friend here will give you a lap dance for free!" People in the back of the lines began to whisper. Misty realized what she did was really REALLY bad for the restaurant's business. She carried it a little bit too far. "Leave NOW! Or else I'll sue you for harassment of Katrina here!"  
  
"We are NEVER coming back here again!" And with saying that, the couple left Le Rose.  
  
Misty turned towards Katrina, whose eyes looked like she had just scene a murder, and she told her, "I'm so sorry for doing that. I didn't mean it to go that far. I'm sorry; I'll speak to the real manager and apologize." Misty turned away.  
  
Katrina came out of her spell of shock and called Misty back. Misty listened as Katrina exploded with thank yous. "I'm so grateful you did that. I'm sorry, I am such a pushover. I'll explain that it was my fault that the couple left...." Misty interrupted her.  
  
"It wasn't and isn't your fault. That man and his bitch are pigs. They don't even deserve to eat here. Don't worry, I promise you won't lose your job because of me." Misty reassured Katrina that she'd be fine and it wouldn't be her fault that the couple left.  
  
Katrina looked at Misty carefully and remembered who she was. 'No wonder she looked so familiar!' (She thought.) She yelled to Misty, "Are you really Misty Williams?! No wonder you looked so familiar when you came up to save me! You really are her! The one that the Us Weekly said was dating someone secretly! And here you are! At Le Rose! Dining out with your mysterious lov....! Misty ran up and covered her mouth using her hand. She lowered it; Katrina looked at Misty as she shook her head back and forth; her eyes wide and filled with surprise and irritation.  
  
Katrina winked, "Oh, got it.........but then who are you here with tonight then? Um I mean, 'not' here with?"  
  
"I'm not on a date O.K.? I'm just meeting a friend here for dinner that's all." She replied. She hated when people wrote things in the paper about her that were completely wrong. 'I wonder how that got into there anyway.....stupid paparazzi."  
  
"Oh, ok....well Ms. Misty, do you have a reservation for tonight? Oh wait! Of course you do ....you called earlier didn't you! Let's see here...." Katrina looked down at the sheet. "Ermmm.....do you mind reminding me what you reserved it under? The receptionist we have doesn't tell us everything."  
  
"It is should be under Middy and Ashy-Washy." Misty watched as Katrina looked through the papers and found the reservation.  
  
"Here we are! Table three! Right this way Ms. Misty." Katrina led her to table three and placed two menus on the table.  
  
"Actually, can you bring another small plate and cup? My friend has a ...well.....thing with having to have two small things and two big things for dinner. Don't ask why though because I wouldn't be able to explain it." Misty lied again. The plate was really for Pikachu.  
  
"Sure, I'll get the waitress to bring them out. Would you like something to drink by any chance? Water with lemon, a Diet beverage, or perhaps some red wine? Oh wait, I forgot, you can't drink anyway. My bad....whoops I'm mean my mistake!" Katrina awkwardly smiled at Misty. Misty could tell she was filled with nerves.  
  
"I think I'll get a Passion Mango Iced Tea, sweetened perhaps. Is that available? I heard it was new, so I want to try it."  
  
"Oh Yes! We have that! It is one of our specialties! I'll get the waitress to bring that out too!" Katrina left, but for some odd reason came back and said, "Oh I almost forgot to say thank you again! I'm really am sorry you had to get involved, but I'm happy you did. You are such a nice girl Misty. No wonder everyone loves you. Have a good evening!"  
  
"Thank you for that nice compliment. I'm sorry if I did cause any damage to the place. I'll be sure to come back on Monday and say that I'm sorry to the manger. Good luck the rest of the evening." Misty smiled back at Katrina who happily walked back to her place as hostess. 'Well, at least I made someone happy..........but what she said about everyone loving me......I don't care if everyone one does.......all I need to know now is if he ....loves me ......' Misty sighed as a waitress came out with the small plate and cup and tea. She placed it next to Misty and walked away.  
  
Misty looked down at her cell phone again. 7:40. She read it again. '7:40.... and still no sign of Ash or Pikachu. Something must have happened. The hotel is only like three minutes away and the trip back would be like five minutes because of traffic. I left Pierre at around ...let's say...7:10 or 7:15, the drive from that spot to the hotel is like ....hmm..............10 minutes max...so it is 7:20-25....and the drive from the hotel to here is about .....another 10 minutes....so it would be 7:30-35. They should be here by now........unless......unless..........something happened to them.....something......NO MISTY! Stop doing this to yourself! Nothing happened to Ash or Pikachu.' Misty mentally slapped herself. She was thinking the worst again. 'Stupid Mirror! Why did you have to break now! Of all nights, why tonight?'  
  
Misty looked at the cell phone again. 7:42. 'Where is he!? He better be showing up tonight.......or else........or else....I'll...I'll.....OH! I don't' know what I would do with him! He'll be seeing My Mallet of Doom the next time I see him! And he'll never get his ......er... other gift! Which reminds me. What is the other half of Brock's gift to Ash? Brock didn't tell me. Hmm...I guess we'll have to find out later.'

  
  
Misty looked down again at her cell, 7:44. 'Where in the BLOODY HELL is HE?! Better yet! Where they hell did Pierre go! I bet he got lost or something..........'  
  
Misty's head began to throb. 'What is ...argh......is going on.....my head ...it feels like........someone is .....arghhh.....is hitting it....with a thousand base ball bats..........owww.....' Misty held her temples. A fiery sensation mad her head throb faster and faster. She felt as though she was feeling somebody's pain.  
  
"Aww.....it hurts so much...." She quietly spoke to herself. Rubbing her temples even more. Abruptly her right side cramped. "Oooouch........what is going on?!" All the pain left her head and went to her side. She held it tight and bent over a little bit. She scooted herself over in the seat to avoid being seen.  
  
Misty closed her eyes. Sweat dropped from her forehead as the pain increased, causing her to scream inside. 'Please, stop! Stop the pain!' Images came to her head. Some of them she was familiar with, like when her sisters and her, they were practicing swimming at age 10 while she was only a young child; when Misty first got her bike and left on her journey; and when the gang went out for a day at the beach last year. They were some of her happy memories.  
  
But yet some were unfamiliar to her. They looked like memories of another person. There was this boy, who looked around for food in a garbage can and then thrown in by another kid. Another one of the same boy, a little bit older though, being stopped by a cop for questioning and then he was hit by him. And the last memory hit Misty the hardest. The boy, grown-up, she couldn't make out the face though, he was...being stabbed in the side with an odd looking knife. The other person......was completely fuzzy, but something caught Misty's attention. There was this .....this....necklace....it looked like a crystal at first....but it turned into concrete. The person tried to stab him again. All the memories were horrifying. Misty couldn't take it anymore.  
  
'PLEASE! STOP! DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!' The image disappeared and suddenly the pain and memories stopped. Misty opened her eyes to find herself lying down on the seat. ( A/n the table is round and around it is one of those long cushions. C ( that is what the seat looks like (like the C)). She looked around to find the other people eating and talking. Misty sat up and looked at her cell phone for the time. 7:48.  
  
Misty breathed in slowly. She noticed that she was still a little being sweaty by what just happened. 'Did that really happen? No one looks like they saw me in pain. Maybe it was just my nerves. That is it. I'm just really nervous that they aren't here yet. But then again...why am I so sweaty. I don't usually sweat unless it is hot. And this restaurant is pretty cold. Plus, it felt so real.' Misty felt her side. 'I don't think I should bring this up in dinner. And sniff sniff I need to go put more perfume and makeup on myself.'  
  
Misty got up and left for the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, got a paper towel, and dabbed her face with cold water. She quickly applied the makeup and perfume again and looked at herself. 'Wow, Si really did a number on my hair. I got to give him those candles he's wanted for a thank you gift.'  
  
Misty walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the table. She looked towards the front and saw a yellow tail sticking out. 'So they are finally here. Good.'  
  
She quietly sneaked around to see Ash waiting in line for Katrina to direct to the table. She looked at Ash and smiled. Misty's heart forgot all that happened. Ash has that power to make her forget all her worries. She always melted when she sees Ash.  
  
Seeing as the line was pretty long, Misty whispered, "Pikachu."  
  
"Pika?!" Pikachu's ears perked up and he jumped off Ash's shoulders and ran to Misty. He then jumped into Misty's arms and licked her.  
  
"Pikachu! Where did you go! Come back here!" Ash ran towards Pikachu.  
  
"EXCUSE ME SIR! No Pokemon allowed! And you have to wait to be seated............... " Katrina saw Ash run over to table three. Then everything clicked. The small plate and cup was for the Pikachu. Katrina smiled to herself. 'So that is Misty's 'friend.' He is pretty cute...to bad he is younger than me ...whoops! I better get back to work!'  
  
OK! So Ash and Misty both have had an exciting pre-date evening. Next chapter........Meet and Greet. –DINNER! Finally! All this building up for one date! Wow........interesting I think this is going to be one long.....story

Can anyone guess who Misty was connected to when she was in pain?

i bet ya'll could tell me......until then, Bye!

And READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!

MoonTearGirl (I'd also like to thank all of those people who review it. I'm really grateful for ya'll! Much HUGZ!)


	12. The Date part 1

I don't own Pokemon. Ok......here it comes! The DATE! Yay! Finally here!  
  
Ash stopped when he saw someone holding Pikachu in their lap. He couldn't see who it was because the person sat back facing in Ash's direction.  
  
"Who ever you are, please give me back my Pikachu." Ash said politely.  
  
"And what if I don't........Ashy-Washy?" Misty answered back. Pikachu laughed when she called him that.  
  
"Why you! ...Hey....wait a second....," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Ashy-Washy? How do you know........." Ash put two and two together. 'Hpmh! I wonder how she'd like it if I left. I'm sooo good....hehehe.'  
  
"Well then, Pikachu, if you don't want me to train you anymore, I guess I'll leave. I hope you have a better life with your new trainer. Goodbye." Ash pivoted on his right foot and began walking out the door. But instead of going through it, he hid behind a pillar in the restaurant. He secretly watched as Pikachu jumped out of Misty's lap and run to the front.  
  
"Wait, Ash! It's just me. I was just kidding! I thought you knew it was me!" Misty followed in pursuit of Ash. She looked around and called Pikachu back to her. She walked back to the table and sat down, enjoying her delicious tea. 'What a loser! I know he is hiding somewhere in here. He'd never leave Pikachu alone with a stranger....gosh Ash.....you are so bad at playing jokes. Ha....I'll teach him a lesson or too......hehe.'  
  
Pikachu returned to the table and jumped on Misty's lap as before. Ash crept closer to the table, but still hiding his presence. Misty spoke to Pikachu. "Pikachu, I guess your trainer abandoned you for good. But you know what? You can come and train with me. And if you want to, you can go train with Gary Oak even." Misty winked at Pikachu. Pikachu mouthed an, "Oh, gotcha" and she continued. "You know, Gary, even though he made a bad move on me; he was never late for a date nor did he ever stand me up. I guess we could just call him up and ask him if he wanted to have dinner with us." Misty tried to sound as serious as she could. She knew Ash was getting panicky, and she began to snicker softly.  
  
"Pika pi. Pika pi pika pika chu." Pikachu agreed with Misty. He also thought of Ash's expression. Misty grabbed her cell phone and 'pretended' to dial a phone number.  
  
Ash heard and saw all of it and came running out of his hiding place. His eyes were bulging out of his head, and angrily he spoke. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN, PIKACHU!?"  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Ash." Misty stood up to meet Ash's eyes. He was only a few inches taller than her. She was 5'8" (without heels, with—5'9 1/5") while he was 5'10". Not much of a difference. She was always taller than him by two or three inches until this past year. She was 5'3" and he was five feet when they meet. They grew a few more inches during the Kanto and Orange Islands, Johto journeys. When Ash came back from traveling was when he started to grow.  
  
When he came back is when Ash declared he was going to stay in Cerulean City to try to get some money. But the real reason was because he wanted to be near Misty, and since she couldn't leave the gym due to her sisters going off to college and getting married, he stayed in Cerulean with her. And during the year, they both grew up. Ash grew taller than Misty, and she became curvier and a lot more feminine, but still growing a little bit taller.  
  
(Back to the date....)  
  
Ash stared at Misty for what seemed like forever. He examined her every curve, her every curl in her hair, and her whole dress. His eyes focused on the necklace on her hanging from her neck. He noticed that she wasn't wearing just an ordinary jewelry, but the ones he gave her. He then focused on her beautiful face. He hearted race as she smiled at him. Butterflies filled his stomach.  
  
Misty looked back at Ash and smiled. He was wearing a suit that she helped him pick out one day. His hair was nicely brushed, and he wore a beautiful tie. Misty looked into his eyes and smiled. All she wanted to do that instant was tell him how she feels. But she was paralyzed. Ash didn't just look like her friend; he looked like a boyfriend. She began to feel very warm inside, so she broke the silence.  
  
"I'm glad you made it." Misty said composedly, trying to hide her craving to just jump him.  
  
Ash stood there, unable to speak. 'She is so ...beautiful......' All he could do was think about her. 'She looks like an ...angel......'  
  
"Ash.....a-are you ok?" Misty asked him. Ash looked like he was in a trace. "Ash, it would help if you could talk... you know....." Misty began to worry, so she waved a hand in front of his face. She still didn't get an answer. Ash didn't speak, but he did something that spoke louder than words.  
  
Ash walked closer to Misty and wrapped her in a warm hug. Misty froze for a second; shocked that Ash gave her a hug. It was usually Misty who would hug first, and Ash hug back. But she quickly realized that she hadn't hugged back yet, so she calmly wrapped her arms around him.  
  
They both stood there for a few seconds. Taking in each other's intoxicating perfume/cologne. Neither could say anything to each other. Being in each other's arms was so comfortable and...felt...so right. Misty slowly stepped away, and Ash looked at Misty again. She leaned into to his ear.  
  
"Happy Birthday ...Ash." She quietly whispered to him. He smiled and finally spoke.  
  
"Happy Anniversary...Mist." Ash spoke the same way back to her. They took a small step away from each other. A smile crept up on both of their faces. Misty then leaned in again, and she gave him a soft kiss his cheek. Ash blushed slightly and gave her one back on her cheek. And they both sat down at the table.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Mist. There was...um...traffic." Ash apologized to her, trying to hide the lie that was behind it.  
  
"No problem Ash. I just wish you were here to hear your name be called to be seated. It would have been funny." Misty faintly giggled.  
  
"What do you mean Mist? What were you planning to do to me? Come on Misty, what were you going to do?" Ash began to wonder what she meant.  
  
"Well....it is just....well....when I called to make the reservations for a later time...the receptionist was like....under what names would you like to reserve your table for. And I said under Middy and Ashy-Washy.......but I only did it out of fun. You know... to make the evening more enjoyable and remember-able." Misty made an innocent childlike face, as Ash made a distant face. He seemed like he was going to get up and leave. Misty felt bad, and so she began to apologize. "I'm sorry if it would have offended you much. It was only a joke really......please don't get upset and leave."  
  
Ash looked back at Misty. She cringed, waiting for an answer. Ash then smiled at her and had a full hardy laugh. Misty's heart skip a beat, and she began laughing too.  
  
"I can't believe you Misty...HAHA.....you actually thought I would leave you here because of some silly name......hahah...come on Mist......haha....you really think I would leave.....Haaa......you know me better than that. I wouldn't leave unless you asked me to. I'm here to celebrate my birthday and our anniversary. Why would I leave now?" Ash lay back in his seat.  
  
Misty looked at Ash and smirked. "Well Ash, when I was talking about asking Gary here when you were hiding, you sure did get a little nervous. Didn't you? Hahhaha You should've seen your face! When you came out like that yelling at Pikachu....it looked like you were going to have a heart attack! HA HA! So there...I guess we are even with the practical jokes." Misty smirked in his face, but couldn't continue, so it turned into a smile. "But you are right; it isn't a time for jokes. It's your birthday for crying out loud! And you should have a fun tonight! That is why I'm paying for dinner."  
  
"Actually Mist, I'd rather pay for dinner this time. You got us in here, the least I could do is pay." Ash requested.  
  
"You.....pay? Come on Ash....I know you are short on money these days. I'll pay for it. Really .....it's my treat." She winked at him.  
  
"I can afford to pay for it though. Earlier, I had a Pokemon battle, and I got a huge pay off. So I'm going to pay." Ash took out his wallet and showed Misty the $250 in cash.  
  
"Ash.....no way. All this money from one battle. Wow that's amazing." She counted the money with her eyes. "But...I'm still paying for dinner. I don't care what you say, I'm paying. You can pay for something else another time." Misty sternly said. It was her treat. "But, when did you have a Pokemon battle? Who did you battle that held all this cash in his wallet?"  
  
Ash was about to speak when Katrina came up to the table. She looked at Ash; she looked at Pikachu; then she looked at Misty and gave her a wink. "Welcome Mr. Ashy-Washy. I don't know if you heard me earlier, but Pokemon aren't allowed in this facility." Katrina crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow while looking at Ash.  
  
Ash froze and stuttered, "Well, I-I---well um.....well..you see...I-um...."  
  
"What he is trying to say Katrina, is that I invited his Pikachu to dinner thinking that it would be okay for me to do so. I was going to ask if his buddy here could stay and eat with us. It is our 5th Anniversary since all THREE of have been together with each other." Misty stepped in where Ash left off.  
  
"Well, that is nice. I guess I can let you get away with it because of what you did earlier. But I do have a question for you. When did you guys meet?" Katrina was perplexed at the unusual anniversary.  
  
Ash thought about it too. They knew each other for six years now, but Misty kept on saying it was five years. "Yeah Misty, why is it our 5th Anniversary and not our 6th?"  
  
Misty looked at Ash with confusion. "What? You don't know why it is five years either?" Ash nodded. "Fine, I'll explain. We met when we were both ten years old. And we traveled together for four years. Then Ash went off to another region while I stayed in Cerulean to watch the gym, when my sisters were on vacation. I hadn't seen nor hung out with Ash for a year. And when he came back a year ago, that makes it five years of being together....as friends." Misty emphasized on 'friends' part. Katrina saw that when she said it, she seemed pretty gloomy. Katrina realized that the date was suppose to be more than just a hang out dinner.  
  
"Oh, I get it. So this anniversary is for how long we've actually been together as friends." Ash piped up as everything Misty said clicked in his head. He missed the whole emphasis on the 'friends' part, thinking that she just meant it as really old friends.  
  
Katrina spoke. "Oh, then that explains it. Well, I just wanted to tell ya'll then, Happy Anniversary..."  
  
Misty cut in. "And Happy Birthday to Ash."  
  
"Oh, and Happy Birthday to you I guess. Wow, a lot of things to celebrate. Well, have a wonderful dinner." Katrina bowed and then left to go back to her post.  
  
Ash and Misty sat there with some silence. Ash broke it quickly though when his stomach grumbled vociferously. Misty smiled, "You still haven't changed have you? After all these years, you are still hungry all the time. Oh well. I guess that means we should order our meals."  
  
"I guess I'm a little hungry after earlier." Ash began speaking in a whisper, "Mist...can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?" She replied while taking a sip of her tea; thinking that he was going to say something important to her. He made her become very edgy. He didn't speak for another minute. The suspense was killing her.  
  
"What kinds of foods do they serve here?" He asked in a whisper. His stomach grumbled again.  
  
Misty sweat dropped and then straighten herself out again. "IS that what you were going to ask me? Please don't tell me you made me wait for that question. I thought you were going to ask something important." Ash looked at Misty and tilted his head.  
  
"What kind of question do you think I was going to ask you? Come on Mist. I've never been here before and it is all fancy and expense. What other question could there be?" Ash was perplexed by her manner.  
  
"If I would be your girlfriend...." Misty murmured.  
  
"What was that?" Ash didn't hear her. Misty covered up by answering the question from earlier.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just said the food they serve here superb." Misty's body warmed up as she lied.  
  
"Oh. Ok, but what kinds of food do they serve here then?" Ash still didn't answer his question yet.  
  
"Well, they serve the best Mediterranean food around. They've got everything from Spain to Lebanon. I love to have humus and pita bread as an appetizer. You've had that before, right?" Misty asked him.  
  
"Well, not exactly. But do they have burgers? I hope they do!" Ash licked his lips at the thought of a double bacon cheeseburger all the way.  
  
"Hmmmm.......no. They don't. I'm sorry to bust your bubble, but they only serve Mediterranean food here. If you were into other cultures, you would know that some of the best foods come from there.  
  
"Fine, I guess I won't have my burger then. But when is the waitress coming back. I'm really hungry!" His tummy rumbled for the third time. Right when that happened, the waitress who served Misty came back.  
  
"Sorry about earlier, the couple at table six decided to stay another hour when another person had reservations. But enough with the excuses; Hello, my name is Mai. I'll be serving you tonight. May I start you off with a drink Sir?"  
  
"Sure. I would like a Dr. Pepper and my Pikachu here would like water." Misty kicked him underneath the table. "Please." He winced.  
  
"One moment then." Mai left to get the drinks.  
  
"Pika chu!" Pikachu pointed at Ash and laughed. He forgot his manners at an expensive place.  
  
Ash rubbed his shin where she hit him. "I'm sorry I forgot to say please, but you don't have to hit me so hard!"  
  
"Serves you right! You should never forget your manners here or any where for that manner." Misty scolded him like he was her kid.  
  
"I'm sorry! Jeez...I forget once and I'm laughed at and hit in the shin." Ash whined.  
  
"Look, just don't forget to act like an adult in this place. Most of the people they serve here are older than 18 years. We got in because I pulled some strings. If it were you, they would say that the tables are all taken for the next three months." Misty knew that being the way she is in the public eye would make it easier to get access to certain places. One of the perks of being a celebrity in town.  
  
"Fine. Let's just look at the menu for our meal." Ash sank in his seat and crossed his arms. Misty glared at him, so he sat up right. They both grabbed there menus and began picking entrees they might want.  
  
Ash and Misty sat there in silence searching for an appetizing repast. Mai came back with Ash's Dr. Pepper and glass of water for Pikachu. She placed the beverages in front of them. Pikachu sat up and grabbed his glass. He was thirsty as hell so he began slurping it up; making a mess in the mean time.  
  
"Excuse me Mai, do you have two straws by any chance. Pikachu will make a mess of the place without a straw." Ash asked politely. Misty looked up from her menu and slightly giggled.  
  
"Oh, why of course. Here you are." She put on in Pikachu's water and then she handed one to Ash.  
  
"I....umm...didn't ask for a straw for me......" Ash looked at the straw and scratched his head.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! I thought you said two straws. I'll take it back if you want me too." Mai looked at the floor and stared at her shoes.  
  
"Don't worry Mai. He was just kidding. He wanted the straw for himself, but didn't want to look like a child doing so." Misty put down her menu and glared at Ash for a second. He mouthed a 'sorry' and used the straw to drink his Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Oh, well, now that I'm here. Are you ready to give order?" Mai asked.  
  
"Oh, yes I think we are. I'll start off. I would like this gyro special plate with asparagus instead of squash and a small Greek salad on the side." Misty replied. She folded her menu and passed it to Mai.  
  
"Sure thing; and what would you like Sir?" Mai looked at Ash who was still looking at the menu.  
  
Misty kicked Ash on the shin again. He winced on pain, rubbed his shin, and gave Misty a 'why did you do that' look. Misty nodded her head towards Mai who had a pencil and pad waiting to write his order down.  
  
"Oh, well, my buddy here would like a Turkish Fruit salad and I would like the Italian spaghetti and meatballs." Ash told her.  
  
"Would you like a soup or salad on the side?" Mai asked.  
  
"I would like the hot onion soup on the side," Misty stared at him and then he remembered. "Please."  
  
"Alright then. Your food will be out here in about 20 minutes. Would you like an appetizer?" Mai asked. (Time is 7:58 pm btw).  
"No thank you. That is all for now. Thank you for your services." Misty thanked her and Mai walked back to deliver the order to the chefs.  
  
"Well, I guess we can just talk for the next twenty minutes. So what did you do today Ash?" Misty sipped her tea.  
  
"Pika pika chu?" Pikachu ran up to Ash's lap and sat. He pointed to his drink.  
  
"No you can't have any. You'll keep me up all night like last time. And you'll be too hyper." Ash moved his drink towards the candles in the middle.  
  
"Chaa....." Pikachu jumped out of his lap and ran to Misty's.  
  
"Ash, come on. It isn't like he is going to run around here hyper and shock people to death." Misty petted Pikachu underneath his chin.  
  
"But all this is...is sugar water with some dye. You weren't there last time he drank Dr. Pepper or any soda for that manner. He went insane. It was like catnip to Pikachu. He ran around the hotel room until three in the morning." Ash was certain never to give Pikachu a coke after seven at night.  
  
"Well I guess you have a point there. But it doesn't mean he can't have any of my iced tea. It is soooo addicting. Here try it Pikachu." Misty grabbed her iced tea and let Pikachu slurp some.  
  
"PIKA! Chaa..........pi pika pi." Pikachu loved the new flavor in his mouth. It was his new favorite drink.  
  
"See. Pikachu likes it. And guess what? He isn't running around. In fact, I think this has a calming additive to it. It sure calms me down when I drink it." Misty brought the glass to her lips and drank some.  
  
"I can see that." He looked at Pikachu who was curled up in her lap. He looked at her iced tea. And thought, 'It does look really good. If she could let me have some, that would be sweet. Not to mention the fact it'd be like kissing her indirectly.'  
  
Misty noticed him looking at her tea. "Would you like to try it Ash?"  
  
Ash nodded, and she handed him her drink. Ash sipped at the spot where she hade her lips at. He drank some. The flavor in his mouth was extremely addictive. He wanted more. Misty looked at Ash who'd finished up her tea without knowing it. "I hope you know, I have to pay for refills." Misty crossed her arms and stared at Ash.  
  
Ash put down the empty glass and let out a small belch. He covered his mouth quickly. Misty dropped her mouth in shock. 'Did he just do what I think he did?'  
  
Ash shrank in fear of Misty's wrath. She stared at him in that 'I can't believe you just did that face.' Ash backed away as thoughts of Misty using her mallet on him came into his mind. Except Misty did something different though. She closed her gaped mouth and began laughing. It was inconspicuous at first, but turned into a loud laughing noise. She looked at Ash and began laughing so hard that she was crying.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that....HAHAHAHA..........I-I can't breath....AHAHA...oh my gosh ....that was too funny! HAHA" A tear of laughter came falling down her face. She was all red from laughing that she couldn't breathe correctly. She put her hand on the table and put her head on it.  
  
"Are you ok Mist?!" Ash shook Misty softly but still worryingly.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just ....that was so funny!" She sat back up and let out a sigh. "It looks like I scared you a bit."  
  
"It wasn't funny Mist. You were laughing so hard that I thought you busted an artery. Your face was all red. Plus, I burping wasn't that funny anyway." Ash scolded her for scaring him.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I scared you. But I thought it was funny. After all the times I told you to use your manners. You go and burp after finishing off my drink. Hahaha....I'm sorry...it is just too cute. I bet you were scared that I would hit you with my mallet." Misty giggled a little bit more before smiling at Ash. Misty reached across the table and placed her hand on Ash's cheek.  
  
"You are just too cute Ashy-boy. So predictable, yet still cute as a button. Hehhe." Misty quickly stroke Ash's face and brought her hand back to her. Misty didn't notice Ash blush a pink color.  
  
"Ma'am, would you like me to fill your glass with iced tea again?" Mai came around and filled up her glass again.  
  
"Thanks Mai. How much longer until the food comes out?" Misty asked.  
  
"It'll be about 10 minutes at the least. Call me if you need a refill." Mai turned around and walked to serve some others.  
  
"Well, I guess our meals will be the best then." Misty sipped her newly poured Passion Fruit Iced tea.  
  
"I guess so." Ash replied. He looked at her drink and remembered how sweet it tasted.

To be continued. OMG! That was a long chapter I guess. But I will finish writing the date. I promise! Read and Review! MoonTearGirl


	13. The Date part 2

A/N: I AM SORRY I haven't update lately. I've had writer's block and been delayed by reading other stories.  
  
Now I know my story isn't the best in the world. And it can be boring at times. But please bare with me. I'm doing the best I can for my first time.  
  
Please remember to review.  
  
Part II of the Date  
  
"So Ash, how was your day?" Misty asked him as she sipped her tea.  
  
Ash zoned out in his own thoughts. 'Should I tell her .....about.....Pierre.....? I better not. I don't want to worry her. Although there is nothing to worry about since he is fine.' Misty saw his blank expression.  
  
"Hello? Ash...are you there? Hellloooo?" Misty waved a hand in his face again.  
  
"Oh, sorry Misty. I just spaced out. My day was fine. Of course......it took me forever to get my stupid tie to work. I thought I lost it for minute, but luckily Espeon found it. She gave it to me. Brock also came over to my apartment earlier. He came to tell me some stuff." Ash looked at Pikachu who nodded in return.  
  
"Oh really, what did he want to tell you?" Misty was curious. She knew Brock knew of her feelings for Ash. If he went over to tell Ash how she felt, the evening would speed up a bit. But she would also have his head for spilling the beans.  
  
"Oh! Um, he just wanted to tell me that part of his present was coming at seven sharp. But as it turns out, it was the limo." He told her.  
  
"I see. But did he tell you what the other half of his gift would be?" Misty still wondered what Brock was going to give Ash.  
  
"Nah. You know him, always hiding things from us these days. I wonder what it is too. Knowing Brock, he probably is going to give me something to ........" Ash stopped to think. 'Oh no.....what if he got me something to do with our (Misty's and Ash's) relationship? Oh shit. It better not be something embarrassing'  
  
"What Ash? Do you think you have a clue?" Misty looked at Ash as he thought. 'If only I knew what he was thinking.......'  
  
"Nope.......it's nothing. I just think Brock is going to get me something embarrassing. Like underwear or something. You know....kid stuff." Ash shrugged it off.  
  
"So, nothing exciting happened today besides that strange Pokemon battle?" Misty continued the conversation.  
  
"Well, actually. While I was waiting for the limo to come in the lobby, some really snobby looking girls came up and asked me out on a date." Ash said nonchalantly.  
  
"What?!" Misty somewhat yelled in shock.  
  
"It's nothing. I turned them down and said I already had a date for tonight. But those girls were all hussies. It was sad actually. The head girl tried to call you an ugly person after I turned her down." Ash continued.  
  
"Oh really. Tried.....so what did you do Mr. Hero?" Misty joked, but still pissed off inside that someone would call her ugly.  
  
"Well I told her to back off practically. And said some stuff about her being a whore and other crude things. She stomped off and told me it wouldn't be the last time I would see her." Ash finished saying.  
  
"Those are the kinds of girls I can't stand. Stupid girls! They give a bad reputation to the world of women today." Misty also agreed that women can sometimes be as nasty as men who are hentais most of the time. "I can't stand them. Those kinds of girls make all relationships based on sex! Isn't there something deeper in relationships than that of physical pleasure? Guys too. All they think about is sex sex SEX!" Misty began steaming and slammed her fist on the table; shaking the whole thing and some of Pikachu's water spilling.  
  
Ash was befuddled, 'What does she mean by that? Has she....already....done ...it with someone and been hurt by them?' Ash gulped at the thought. 'I hope not. If someone did hurt her.....I'd kill them with my own hands.' Ash got infuriated by the image of someone touching her.

Misty calmed down. She looked carefully at Ash who was in deep thought again. 'What is up with Ash today? He never takes this much time to think to himself. I really want to know what is going inside his head. What is he hiding from me?'  
  
A few minutes after silence, Mai came to the table with their meals at hand. She placed their food in front of them and cleaned up the spilled water.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your meals. If you need anything, just wave your hand, and I'll be there in a flash." Mai turned around and waked to another table.  
  
"Wow, this looks great!" Ash and Misty both said at the same time.  
  
"Pika! Chu!" Pikachu dived into his meal with his paws and ate the Turkish fruit salad.  
  
Ash began eating his spaghetti and meatballs with manners. After a few bites he looked up to see Misty watching him eat.  
  
"What?" Ash asked with food in his mouth. He quickly swallowed the mouthful. "Whoops, sorry forgot about the food in the mouth rule. But what is it?"  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just it would've been nice if we'd said grace." Misty shrugged her shoulders in defeat and began eating her Greek salad.  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot. But thanks for reminding me. I'll say grace in my head and thank the cooks for this wonderful food." Misty smiled back at him and finished off her salad. (It was a very small plate of salad)  
  
Ash and Misty ate their meals in silence. Misty thoughts were about the earlier events, especially the one with the memories of another person. Something was happening to her. She knew it and felt it. Strange things had been happening to her since her 16th Birthday. She had more dreams that she would wake up in a sweat from at night. Things would mysteriously go disappearing and reappearing in wild places. Strange things all around her began to happen. Misty thought it had something to do with the Pokemon.  
  
'What is going on with me today? I'm never this quite and neither is Ash. Something feels so......wrong, but I can't put my thumb on it.' Misty placed another bite in her mouth. 'Why do I feel like that mirror breaking was some sort of omen? It must be my nerves. That's it! It must be my nerves! I'm just so worried that I won't be able to tell Ash how I feel tonight. Ash is my best friend but, surely.....he would feel the same way about me.....right?' Misty swallowed her meal and looked at Ash.  
  
Ash ate his spaghetti and meatballs with delight. He had never tasted pasta cooked like this before today. 'Wow! This food is amazing! Pikachu is even enjoying the fruit! Haha...I wish he could have some of my spaghetti, but I'm afraid he won't sleep tonight.' Ash spun his fork around in a circle, collecting spaghetti around it until it was full. Then he picked it up and spun it again in the air so that everything was neatly tied up to the fork with nothing dangling. Carefully, he opened his mouth to put all the delicious spaghetti in; but stopped when he noticed Misty looking at him.  
  
Worry was in her eyes. Ash could tell. He sat there with the fork and food in hand, but closed his mouth and put it down on his plate. "Misty, something wrong? You kinda look like have something to say, but you are afraid to say it." Ash looked with concern at her. "Did something happen today?"  
  
Misty jumped at his question. "Oh...it's nothing really." Misty thought, 'Holy shit! That was a close call. I thought he was going to ask me to tell him how I feel! Phew! That was close one. This is not the place I want to say it.'  
  
"Well....what happened?" Ash asked eagerly.  
  
"It isn't that important Ash. All that happened today besides intensive shopping and getting ready for tonight; my mother's antique full-sized mirror broke. And I just don't know how it happened, and it is bothering me a bit." Misty told him. She knew that if she told him the circumstances of it breaking would upset him a lot. And plus, it isn't that important anyway.  
  
"Oh. That's all. Well, it is a bit strange that it broke like that. It must have been the wind from your opened window. Isn't it?" Ash pictured her window opened like it usually was. He didn't like it open, but she loved the crisp and clean air outside her room. It faced the ocean breeze, although the ocean was far away from her house.  
  
"Um...yeah. That must have been why it fell." Misty lied. Her window was put up for today because she feared that it might have stormed later that morning.  
  
"But then again Mist, your mom's mirror is pretty heavy. The wind must have been at least as strong as my Swellow's Wind Attack." Ash had his hand on his chin in a mind thinking way.  
  
"Well, Mr. Detective, all I know is that it fell and broke. I have to go home and make sure the mirror shards are picked up." Misty stated.

Ash grabbed his fork and began eating again, leaving Misty do to the same. After about 15 minutes, they were both done and all the plates were taken up. Pikachu was resting the seat next to Ash. Misty had ordered Le Rose's most famous cake for Ash. The waiters came around and sang to him "Happy Birthday" and he blew out the candles.  
  
They left and Misty and Ash began eating the cake.  
  
"OH WOW! This is delicious!!! It is so...YUMMY!" Ash semi-yelled in excitement as he took another bite of the light fluffy chocolate cake. on.

"We all know it is good, but you don't have to make a scene about it. Plus, you are SIXTEEN now...you should be acting more civil than childish." Misty laughed at him. He acted just like a kid who has tried candy for the first time in his life.  
  
"What! It is really good! I can't help but be excited!" Ash's eyes got all sparkly, and he continued to eat his cake.  
  
'That's my Ash. I just wish we could just get to where we need to tonight in order to go beyond just best friends.' Misty thought as she ate her cake too. 'I have to admit, Ash is right about the cake. It is simply divine.'  
  
Ash finished his cake quickly. He looked at the clock on the wall. 8:45 it read. Ash then remembered the letter that Pierre wrote to him before he passed out. It said for him to be out of there by 9:00. 'Shit.' He thought. 'We better hurry up and get outta here before something bad happens.'  
  
He looked at Misty who was eating the last piece of her cake. 'Gosh, she looks like a goddess when she is doing anything. Good thing she is almost done though. We need to get outta here and fast. I don't want anything to happen to Pikachu nor her.'  
  
Misty placed her fork down and wiped her mouth off with her napkin. She looked at Pikachu and petted him. He stirred from his nap and stretched. "Pika Pi?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, we're done. But there is somewhere else I'd like to go after here. We'll be out till around 12:30ish tonight, but believe me; it is a good reason to stay out." Misty told him. Pikachu cocked its head and shrugged.  
  
"Where are you taking us then Misty?" Ash was also confused on where they were going to go. He didn't even think she would want to stay out past the Cerulean curfew. He knew how much she hated breaking the law.  
  
"Oh, well tonight is very special. Once a year in different places of the world, the Sun and Moon line up on the horizon. It is the most beautiful eclipse ever seen. And this year it happens to be at the Cerulean Cape. You know, on the ocean front. Well anyway, I wanted to show you it. It doesn't happen until like 11:30 tonight. That is why it is still really bright outside right now. The sun has not set yet." Misty explained.  
  
"That sounds awesome Mist. So we should get going now. I'll call Mai over here." Ash waved his hand, and she came over in a flash. 'Good thing she wants to leave now.'  
  
"How can I help you?" Mai asked.  
  
"Oh, well, we would like the check.....please." Ash asked politely.  
  
"Right away then." She walked towards the back and came back with the check in hand.  
  
"Wave when you're ready." She began walking away towards another table.  
  
"Okay, we will. Thank you." He said back to her.  
  
"Ash, hand it over. I'm paying with my credit card." Misty said while gently grabbing the check from Ash.  
  
"No Misty. I'll buy! Really, I want to Mist. It is the least I can do." Ash pulled the check towards him.  
  
Misty and Ash began tugging on the check; neither one wanting to let the other one pay. Their hands touched when they were trying to get the check from each other. They both realized they were touching and pulled away blushing. Misty, however, got over the shock and grabbed the check before Ash could recover.  
  
"It is your Birthday Ash. I made you come here, and I'm paying for it. If you really want to pay for something, pay for a cab or something when we leave." Misty said to Ash.  
  
Ash looked at Misty. He gasped inside. 'How does she know?! I didn't even tell her Pierre wasn't able to drive us anywhere!' He spoke up, but tried carefully not to give away to much information. "How do you know Pierre can't drive us anywhere Mist?" Ash said in a nonchalant way.  
  
Misty looked up from the check to see Ash. Misty thought for a second and then her eyes looked upward. "I....I....don't know. I just ... never mind. I just made a guess. That's all. Why? What happened to Pierre that he can't drive us anymore? Did something happen to him?"  
  
"Er......um.....no. He just said he had other clients for the rest of the night, and he forgot about them. He is only like 20 years old, so you can't expect him to remember everything." Ash tried to mask the truth from her. If she knew of the threat and Pierre's wounds by Team Exile, she would freak out.  
  
"Oh, that's strange. I thought Brock paid him for an all-nighter. Plus I told him we would need him to take us to the Cape later on tonight." Misty said to him. She kept thinking though about why Ash would ask a question like that. 'Why would he ask me if I knew Pierre wasn't able to drive when he knew that all along? Something is up with Ash. I bet he is lying to me right now. But if he is lying to me right now, then what is the truth then?' Misty then got after herself. 'Misty! Just be quiet! You're overreacting once again. Just let it go.'  
  
Misty silently sighed as she put her credit card on the check and waved her hand for Mai to see. Ash picked up Pikachu and put him on his lap. Pikachu stretched in place and laid down gently on Ash's lap and began slepping again.  
  
Mai came to table three and picked up the check and credit card. She then walked to the back and put it through the scanner. Two new checks came out; one for the restaurant and one for Misty. Mai returned to their table and asked, "Ma'am, please sign here." She pointed to the check for Misty to sign.  
  
"Okay then." Misty signed the check and gave it to Mai. She smiled and said, "Thank you for coming to Le Rose. I hope you enjoyed your meals. Please come again." And with that, the 25 year old blond-haired and purple-eyed walked away towards the back.  
  
Ash and Misty sat there. They both looked at each other and thought, 'That was kind of strange. She didn't even let us say 'good bye' nor 'thank you.' Hmm....that is very strange. She was very nice earlier.'  
  
Ash shrugged and Misty nodded. They both decided enough was enough and got up and left. Ash carried his gifts with him and put Pikachu on his shoulder. 'I guess I'm not opening them here. Oh well.'  
  
Katrina waved to them on there way out saying, "Thanks for coming." Misty smiled back and said, "You're welcome."  
  
Ash and Misty walked outside of Le Rose. Misty walked in front of Ash and waved her hand for a taxi. Ash looked at the Clock Tower of Cerulean City. It read 8:56. Ash sighed in relief. They had gotten out in time.  
  
Ok.......kinda short but deal with it......I had to finish the date off. And about that other small chapter with Yakato and Team Exile.....it'll have to come later.  
  
Ja ne  
  
MoonTearGirl


	14. Flirting Like Ususal

I don't own Pokemon....nor anything esle for that matter...i'm pretty much broke...

So this is the next chapter....and i hope you guys enjoy it. ..

Chapter 14

A taxi came up to them, and the three of them. Misty told the taxi driver to head towards the Cerulean Gym. Ash looked quizzically at Misty. "I thought you said we are going to the Cape?"

"The Eclipse isn't until 11:30 to 12:00, and I don't want to get my new dress dirty. So I'm going to go home and change into something comfortable. You can change too. You left some clothes at the gym a few weeks back when we went swimming. Plus, I have to make sure the mirror shards are completely picked up. Brock said he'd do it, but we both know that he has a date tonight and doesn't have the time to do that kind of stuff." Misty said while examining the gifts she gave him. 'Hmm. That's strange. I swear I didn't use that wrapping paper for the books. Ash better not have peeked!'

Ash sat there with Pikachu in his lap. Pikachu was sleeping yet again. "Something's up with Pikachu, Misty." Ash turned to her. Worry was in his eyes. "He's never this tired, and I didn't think a small battle like that would tire him out so much. I guess I shouldn't bring him with us Misty."

"You're right Ash. He does seem a little tired. I hope he isn't coming down with anything. Was he like this all day?" Misty looked at the sleeping mouse Pokemon with concern.

"No, he wasn't like this until...." Ash stopped mid-sentence.

"Until what Ash?" Misty asked

"Pikachu was fine until we went go into the restaurant. I mean, he usually takes a nap after a battle, and he took one during the limo ride. But when we got inside the restaurant, he kept on sleeping. He only woke up to eat and drink some water. So something he ate or maybe drank must've made him sleepy."

"That's very strange Ash. Pikachu is always so lively. I guess he must have done something to strenuous today. That's my guess anyway. I mean, the restaurant would've drugged him or anything. Would they?" Misty went over the times Pikachu ate or drank anything. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but something did feel a little strange.

"I don't know Misty. How would they have drugged him? I mean, who would want to do that? Not many people I know hate Pokemon, and just because Le Rose doesn't like Pokemon in their facility doesn't mean they'd drug one. So that means someone must've put something in his food if someone wanted to put him to sleep." Ash conquered.

"I don't know, but all this talking about Pikachu being drugged is kinda making nonsense now. I think we are just over reacting Ash. I think Pikachu is just tired now. So we'll go to the Cape while he rests in my room. Ok?" Misty told him. Something was wrong, but sometimes the mind plays games on you. So everything cancelled out and sticking to the reasonable makes more sense in the first place.

"Sounds like a plan then. I guess he'll be fine without me." Ash stroked the shiny yellow coat of his best Pokemon friend. "You'll be fine Pikachu. You just need some rest." He told him.

"Ash, if you want, I lend you my other Pokemon to watch over him. I pretty sure he wouldn't want to be alone in the house. He can stay with Seadra and Starmie. They'll keep him company and take care of his any needs." Misty reassured him.

"Thanks Mist. I think that'll help him." Ash replied.

"Actually Ash, I thought that would help you more than him. Hehehe" Misty giggled. She knew Ash was more concerned about Pikachu than anybody else. Pikachu, in a sense, is like Ash's teenage son. Pikachu is old enough to take care of himself, but Ash has to make sure he is always protected and healthy, and always overacting over the smallest things. That way, it was kinda funny.

"Me?! What do you mean me?! Pikachu is the one that is sick here! Not me! Why does that help me more than him?!" Ash said with a hint of anger.

Misty chuckled, "I said that because you are the one who is deathly afraid of him being too sick to take care of himself. For Pidey's sake Ash, he is only sleeping." Misty waved her hands to calm Ash down. Ash looked at her with half-angry eyes. He knew she was right about that.

Misty lay back in the seat. She too, was a bit sleepy so she closed her eyes. The event that took place earlier that evening drained a lot of energy from her. Although unexplainable to her, she still felt that whose ever memories those were, was part of the bad luck she was going to have; bad luck that came from the broken mirror.

Ash, while still stroking Pikachu, stared out the window with one thought in mind, 'How should I tell Misty how I feel about her? Even if she doesn't feel the same way I do, she still is the most important person in my life no matter what. Even if we don't end up together, she still will have my heart. I can never love another person like I love her. And the funny thing is, we always flirt. And every time we do, we get extremely close to kissing. I'm glad she is the kind of friend who doesn't get all tense when were close together like that.'

Ash and Misty's relationship during the past year grew into the flirtiest one. Ash and Misty got over being shy around one another with the exception of the dinner at Le Rose. Misty was the tease and Ash was joker. Every time Misty teased him in a seductive way, Ash got flustered; but he would recover quick enough to stop her ways. So they were pretty much comfortable flirting with each other and being able to kid around without damaging their relationship. They even flirted in parties, and Misty would always end up making Ash jealous by hanging around other guys. Everybody thought they were dating by the way they acted, but truth be told, they never did. But anytime they were put in a romantic setup, they weren't capable of saying their own feelings towards the other nor make any moves.

Ash felt he pocket for his gift to Misty. He hoped that Si was right about it. Si told Ash earlier last month when he bought it, that that piece of art was passed down through generations and generations of a certain shrine family. The reason why it ended up in Si's store was when he went traveling northern of Kanto. A middle aged woman told him to keep it and that it was fated to be destiny-bonded. Si just thought it was pretty so he accepted and brought it to the store.

When Ash asked Si what was Misty's favorite item in the store he pointed to it. It happened to be a pricey thing there, but Si made it a lot cheaper because it was going to be Misty's. But buying the ring cost Ash most of his battling money which now is causing him to be low on cash. He didn't care though, because not all the money in the world can add up to the smile that is shown from his best friend and love's face when she sees it.

Ash's thoughts came to a stop. The taxi driver said, "That'll be $35.78."

Misty and Ash's mouth dropped open and their eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me! That was 15 minute drive! It shouldn't cost more than $20 dollars at that! I'm not paying and neither is Ash!" Misty was infuriated by the taxi's charge.

"Ma'am, if you do not pay. I will call the police." The driver replied.

"The HELL you will! And what would happen? You'd cry to Officer Jenny saying that you over charged us and we won't pay the extra fees?!" Misty yelled at him again. She clenched a fist in his face.

"That's it! I'm calling on your sorry asses for not paying and threatening me." The driver said to Misty in a pissed off tone. He picked up the company phone in the car and began dialing numbers.

Misty almost jumped the driver, but was pulled back by Ash just in time. He whispered gently to her. "Calm down Mist. I'll take care of him." He handed her the sleeping Pikachu and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Instant calmness came to her. She then turned away and gave a wry smile to the driver as Ash started to settle the fight.

"Excuse me Sir. But I do believe she is right. Calling the police won't solve the problem, but just put more gasoline on the fire. If you call, and the police say you are cheating us with the fee, then on your recorded they will put down what you did. There is another reason why. Because if you call and you are lying to us, the company will most likely fire you and you might be sued by the company for corrupting the name." Ash tried to find as many reasons why he shouldn't call and should give them the right charge.

Misty and the driver both looked at Ash. He had a very serious expression and everyone could agree he was right. The driver looked down in defeat and said to give him $19.26.

A victory smile crept onto Ash's face. "Ok, now that sounds reasonable." He handed over a $20 and said for the driver to keep the change. Misty looked at the driver with disgust and got out of the car holding Pikachu like a child. Ash grabbed his belongings and followed behind her.

The taxi drove away towards the city as Ash and Misty walked up to the house part of the gym where Misty resided. When they reached the side door, Ash put his presents on the floor and took Pikachu from Misty. Misty went through her purse to dig up her keys. She retrieved them and when she put her hand on the door knob the door opened. Misty gasped, and Ash almost dropped Pikachu.

The door swung all the way open. She saw things were still in their right place. She gave a sigh of relief. "It must have stayed open because of Brock. He was here earlier to pick up Togepi. It was him who left my door open. I can't get after him though because he doesn't have keys to the house, only the gym." Misty explained to Ash.

Misty walked in first and put her purse down and went back to bring in Ash's presents. Ash stayed at the front door. Misty looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"You can come in Ash."

"Oh, ok. It's only that, this is a date and I'm supposed to be invited in by you. Walking in a friend's house is different, but when on a date, it is a formal invitation inside the date's house." Ash stated as matter-a-factly.

"Oh shut it Ash. It sounds like you either got that from a book or from Brock who doesn't even know what he's talking about half the time." Misty said. "Plus, you are my best friend; you've been to my house plenty of times. You don't need to knock unless my door is locked." She added. "Oh, and the date is over to top everything else off."

"Oh, I see. So the date is over?" Ash asked.

"Yes Ash. The date is over. We aren't at the restaurant anymore, so we don't have to act all prim and proper. We can be our regular selves now." Misty turned to him.

"Great! I don't have to pretend to be an aristocrat anymore! Whoo hoo!" Ash said with gladness.

"Good. Now you know where your regular room is. You clothes should be there." Misty told him.

Ash had his own designated room in her house. Over the past year he would stay over really late at her house and ended up sleeping on the couch. But Misty created a room just for him so he wouldn't have to sleep on a stupid couch anymore.

"Yeah. Ok" Ash headed towards his room across from Misty's. (Upstairs)

The room use to belong to Violet, Misty's second oldest sister. Misty re-did the room so the colors were more boyish then girlish. The room was red and black now. The walls were painted red and the bed was black with red sheets. There were some dressers and a closet. Misty also put in a desk and chair, Pokemon beds, TV with cable, Play Station 2 which also served as a DVD player, and a computer with internet. The restroom was connected to the room, so it was easy to access to use.

Ash felt comfortable in the room. Red and black were his favorite colors. If he could, he would live at Misty's, but as law and his mom have it, he couldn't live with her without adult supervision. Plus the public view of that living situation would cause Misty a lot of trouble in the media.

Ash walked in and placed Pikachu on the Pokemon bed. It was just like a human's except it was made for small Pokemon like Pikachu. Pikachu turned while sleeping and faced the wall instead of Ash. Ash placed the blanket on him so he wouldn't get cold. "Have a good rest Pikachu. I'll leave a note if you want to know where I am. Don't worry; you'll also have Misty's Pokemon with you until we come back. I think we might stay the night tonight. It'll be late when we both get back."

Pikachu kept on sleeping. He curled up in a ball underneath the blanket. He continued to dream away about past memories of battling and training with all of his Pokemon friends.

Ash walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. He got undressed and put his suit in another place. He put his black, with red strips on the sides, swimming trunks on and a red t-shirt that said 'Hot Enough for Ya?' on it. He changed his dress shoes into sandals that had the Adias symbol on it. He then went into the bathroom and put his head underneath the sink and rinsed his hair of gel then dried it off with a towel. He checked himself in the mirror. He struck poses in the mirror; strutting his stuff "Damn! I look hot." He said out loud.

Not realizing that a certain presence in behind him, he continued to pose.

"You know Ash...." Misty said casually.

Ash spun around. "Fuck Misty! You scared the shit outta me!" Ash yelled while holding a hand over his heart.

Misty laughed. "I was just going to tell you that if you..." She went up to him and brushed his hair back and backed away to look at him again. "...just do that, you'll look even hotter." Misty smiled at him; still amused by his reaction when she surprised him.

"Whatever Mist. Just don't do that again!" Ash shrugged it off. He no longer needed to be blushing or shy because the date was over for now. They were back to being best friends flirting like crazy.

"Sure thing boss. But the reason I came in here was ask you to help me unzip my dress. I can't really reach the back." She turned around, so he could assist her.

Ash's cheeks began to turn different shades of red. He hated to unzip her dress because that would mean touching her back, which would drive him over board in the excitement area. But being the good friend he was, he reached for her back.

"Sure Misty. I just hope I don't break it or something." Ash replied to her as he began unzipping her dress. His hand ran down her back. The first thing he noticed was that her skin was perfect. It was of a tan color nowadays because of her time on the beach, and it was smooth as silk. The second thing he noticed was that she wasn't wearing a bra. Right away he began to sweat.

He thought, 'Shit. She doesn't have anything underneath this dress but her thong. Shit, I hope I don't see anything or else...' He looked down and gulped.

His thoughts were interrupted by Misty's voice. "Ya done yet?"

"YEAH." Ash said in a high pitched and loopy voice.

Misty turned around to face him. She held her dress up and gave him a questioning look and cocked her head. "OK. What the hell was that? I thought you were so done with that whole puberty cracking voice thing?"

"I....um....yeah......." was all he could mutter.

"Ok." Misty rolled her eyes. "Well, thanks for the help I guess...I'm gonna go change into my bikini." She began walking out of the room. "And DON'T come peeking!" She commanded. But then she gave him a warm smile and walked out of his room into her own.

"Shit, that was a really close call." Ash said quietly to himself. 'I think I should 'calm' down by watching the news or something very boring.' He sat on his bed and turned on the TV.

Once in her baby blue and white room, Misty dropped her dress on the floor, picked it up, and hung it on a hanger. She walked over to her swim suit part of her closet and chose a halter top piece and bikini styled bottom piece. The color of her two-piece was the color of her eyes; bluish turquoise with a silver shimmer to it. She got the top part and tied it around the back then again behind the neck. She then slipped off her underwear and put on her bottom piece. She re-tied the sides of it to make sure they wouldn't come off in any way.

Now it was time to choose something to wear over it. As she was searching for the perfect outfit, she remembered what just happened when Ash unzipped her dress for her.

'I can't believe I just asked him to do that though. I mean, I'm perfectly able to do that myself. I guess I like to torture him. I defiantly know what was going on in his head. He must've been fighting ...well...an arousal very hard if his voice went nutty like that. Heheheehe. I can be such a tease at times. Hehehee.' Misty giggled. 'But even he gave me the shivers. His touch is so...tender and warm. And his hands are strong, but yet, have a gentle side to them.' Misty sighed as she kept looking for a top she decided on wearing.

She had put a kaki mini-skirt on now; all she needed was her white translucent button up shirt which she purposely would leave open. It was hot outside, so she decided that wearing her shirt open would give her more air. And even though the material was thin, she still knew she would get hot some way or another.

"Hmm, I think this'll do. Gosh, with this outfit, what guy could resist me?" She spun around to make sure everything was perfect. 'Better yet, how could 'he' resist me? I hate to be so conceited, but ....I do look pretty nice tonight.' Misty giggled like a school girl trying pot for the very first time. (jk ...just an insight author joke)

End of chapter....

The next one is going to be very...sad in a kind of way....but you'll have to see for your self. It's going to leave a lot of questions about what's going on...but yeah..it's good. (or at least is sounds good to me! ;) but yeah....cause I wrote it! Lol) But it's also really funny! It also is very PG-13! or even older. I have to upgrade it to R soon.....for...well. you'll see

REAd and Review!!

MoonTearGirl


	15. A Dream or a Reality?

Ook I don't own Pokemon. And ok..you must be a little mature to read this chapter. it's not really bad but i don't wanna take any chances....well read on and PLEASE REVEIW

Chapter 15

* * *

This is continued right from where Misty left off in her room, except it's what Ash is doing while she is getting dressed. Ash gets a little 'surprise' of power of his own...but it is real or just a dream?

* * *

Ash watched a television show for ten minutes. 'Boring' he thought. It was a show about these upscale teenagers who have the best of everything and everyone thinks there life is perfect, but it's not. 'Such a girl show....' He thought to himself and flipped the channel.

The ten o'clock news flashed across the screen. Ash's thoughts though, were in another place. He fell back on his bed thinking, 'What a night. The dinner was great, Misty was absolutely celestial, and the service was worth tipping the whole 20%.'

He closed his eyes and drifted off into a siesta. A dream filled his mind, and a smile crept on his face while he lay taking a nap.

* * *

Ash's dream.......

_The night air, crisp and cool, filled their lungs. They were in a clearing of a forest with a crystal clear lake in front of them. A full Moon shown onto the lake, giving it a mysterious yet calming glow. The stars sparkled in the night sky. _

_He used a tree behind him as a support to sit upward as he brought her closer to him. He could hear her breathing softly as she slept in his arms._

_She woke up from her peaceful slumber and looked into his golden auburn eyes. His heart began racing; skipping beats as she peered deeper into his gaze. Her turquoise and sliver eyes peered through his soul. A heavenly yet weak smile showed from her soft pink lips, but soon disappeared as she buried her head into his body. Warm tears rolled down his firm chest. _

_He ran his hand through her long red hair. It had changed, but he did not know why. It was no longer orange, but red like a rose. It was past her lower back too._

_He brought her into a loving embrace; never wanting to let go. He brought her chin up using his other hand, so that she was facing him. Her tears stained her cheeks, and he softly wiped them away. _

_Their eyes gazed into each other's for what seemed like an eternity. She looked cold and fragile as if she was drained of all energy. He wanted to, no, he needed to help her. A single tear rolled her cheek as she trembled in his embrace. _

_He cupped her face with his strong hands and closed the distance with a kiss. He kissed her with his entire valor. She hesitated at first, but then pressed her lips against him. A warm sensation ran through their bodies as they deepened it. He softly bit her lower lip, and she responded by opening her mouth for access. His tongue slipped in, savoring the sweet taste of jasmine. The smell and taste of her took over his taste buds as he explored deeper. She slipped in her tongue into his mouth trying to travel around and absorb his whole being. _

_Energy filled the air around them; their bodies glowing of silver and gold. He brought her upward and ran one hand through her hair and wrapped another one behind her lower back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss more passionately._

_

* * *

_

Misty walked to Ash's room and knocked on the door. No answer came. She could hear the News on his TV though. She opened the door ajar to peer inside it, and saw him on his bed and what looked like he was sleeping.

She walked in quietly and thought about how to wake him up. 'I could just jump on the bed and startle him. Or I could just be nice about it and shake him softly. But then again, I could just get my revenge for destroying my bike oh so long ago and put his hand in hot water then cold water to make him pee. But....eww that means I'd have to wash it and I am not doing that! Let's see, I could ...hah...kiss him! But that wouldn't be a very romantic first kiss...haha. Hmm...let's see, I know! I'll pretend that I'm asleep next to him and then he'll wake up and see me and freak out. Then when I 'wake up' I'll kiss his neck and be like all ...hmm...what's the word... Yeah, I'll just be really happy. Hahha. That's a great plan Misty!' She congratulated herself on yet another good plot. 'Now I'll mess up my hair and I'll take off this blouse and skirt. HAHA this is so great!'

Misty quietly undressed again and threw her clothes on the floor around her; she also undid her nice flower bun and shook her hair out until it looked as if someone teased with it. She climbed into his bed and cuddled up with Ash. She threw her leg over his to add some Oomph to it. 'Good thing Ash is a deep sleeper. Or else this wouldn't have worked.'

She got comfortable and began to close her eyes. 'I need to think of a way to wake up Ash without him thinking it was me. Let's see, if I rub his chest he'll wake up from that. And then immediately I'll go back to 'sleep.' Yeah. This will work.' She then moved her hand underneath his red shirt and back to stroke his well-toned chest. Ash began to stir around. 'Good it's working. Man, it is getting hot in here or is it just me? And I'm talking temperature hot.' She continued to run her hand on his chest and eventually her fingers traced signs of a six-pack. Her body began to warm up. 'Oh, shit. He is so ripped! So freaking hot...HOLD THE PHONE! Stop girl before you do something you don't want to do quite yet!'

Ash stirred once again. This time he grabbed the closet thing to him and hugged it closely. Misty froze. 'Ok. I wanted him to do that right?' A single sweat dropped from her forehead. Ash gripped around her waist tighter. Misty couldn't move. 'Ash get off of me! You're gonna drive me off the edge if you keep doing this!' Of course Ash couldn't hear Misty's thoughts and he continued to hold her close to him.

'I guess I should relax because he ain't waking up anytime soon.' Misty calmed her nerves and then excitement claimed her body by the closeness of him. Her legs entwined around his, and her body warmed up completely.

* * *

Back to dream,

_They pulled away, both out of breath. She rested her head against his shoulder. Fresh tears rolled down from her distant eyes. He took her hand from behind his neck and entwined his own with hers. Pulling their hands to his heart he said, 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry with all my heart, all of my being, all of my soul. I shouldn't have left you because......' _

_She pulled away to face him, and he was cut off by her voice, 'I love you. I love you with every fragment of my being!' Tears burst from her saddened eyes. Removing her hand from his own, she wrapped her arms around his back and buried her head deeper into his chest. 'I missed you so much. I missed talking to you, seeing you, and being with you. I didn't want to leave yet. I ...I didn't want to....' She couldn't continue because of new tears that burned with anguish._

_He felt her pain. Overwhelming melancholy conquered his entire soul. The only thing he knew was that he loved her too. And her love is what he needed most in his life. His love came back to him, but for how long? He embraced her tighter in his arms. He stopped and took her face to meet his own. 'I love you Misty. I love you and only you.' He kissed her. They stayed in the kiss for some time. He broke away and told her, 'If only....if only I could go back.....and ...had been there.'_

* * *

He began stirring from his dream; he felt his body warming like wildfire. 'No! I have to finish the dream!' His body was telling him to wake up, but he refused to. 'I've got to finish the dream! I have to! What was I going to say to her?' But before Ash could do anything, the dream darkened and everything vanished.

Ash woke up. Ash let go of whatever he was holding and rubbed his sleepy eyes. His vision was burry, but then an orange-red color flashed in his eyes. 'Huh?' He rubbed his eyes again. 'Oh, it wasn't a dream!!! SHIT!' Ash saw Misty wrapped around him. Her legs were tangled with his and her head resting on his chest. Her hand was placed on his abs and her body closely glued to his. His heart began racing off the charts. She looked like a she was a hot mess and her clothes were scattered all around the floor.

All she was wearing was her bikini, and her hair was all over the place. Soft ringlets of her hair spread across his shoulders and chest. 'She is so beautiful and so damn sexy.' Ash bit his lip. 'That was one hell of a dream. I can't wait till the reality of kissing her comes true. If it ever does that is.'

Misty opened one of her eyes slowly. 'Good, he's awake. His breathing changed. Now I can go on with my arrangement. Tehehe.' She moved her hand against his chest again, and moved so her face was next to him. Slowly she opened her eyes to meet golden auburn ones.

Ash stiffened. 'I hope I didn't do anything stupid.' He gulped as Misty made her move. She moved on top of Ash and kissed his neck. Ash completely froze. All he could mutter was, "Um.....Misty, what happened?"

Misty gave him a fake wry smile. "Oh come on Ash! Don't say you don't know happened between us last night?" She whispered sexily into his ear and began nibbling at it.

Ash's eyes sprung open. "You mean it wasn't just a dream after all?!!" Ash yelled. "We really did that?!"

"Ah huh....it only lasted about an hour, but it was worth it." Misty smiled, trying to keep in her laughter. Then something clicked, 'What dream!? He's dreaming about me!? Holy Shit!'

"WHAT?!" He tried to continue, but Misty placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"It's mine turn to make you pleased." Misty said to his face. She then went down and kissed behind his ear. Ash began to panic, but soon the pleasure of Misty's kisses sent signals down his body.

'Oh shit! I can't do this? Or can I? Shit! What am I talking about?! I can do this, but not now! At least not until we're in love or something!' Ash thought as Misty began sucking on the crook of his neck.

"Um...Misty...what exactly did we do last night?" Ash tired to get her to stop sucking on his neck. The sensation was tempting him very badly, but he needed to know what happened for real. His dream seemed to far-fetched and if it really did happen, Misty would tell him.

"Well, for starters, we had dinner at Le Rose, came home, and then went to a lake outside of Cerulean using my new car. Then we spent some time there and some things we said to each other led to another action. If you're wondering, we did these kinds of things." Misty began to trail kisses down his neck. Ash's pulse died, and he turned a sickly white color. Misty stopped and stared at Ash. "What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a Haunter."

Ash's head turned towards the side, so he couldn't look at Misty. Misty took advantage of his open neck and began giving him butterfly kisses. He got chills of excitement through his entire body. Fever began taking control of him. 'Can't give in, Can't give in." He chanted in his mind.

He opened his eyes and saw the news still on TV. 'Hey, wait a second. I fell asleep when the news just started. What the fuck! Misty lied to me! That's it. She must've planned to wake me up and scare the shit outta me. Damn it Mist! You are so going to get it now. I know your game plan. Dude, I'm going to scare the shit outta you! HAHAHA!'

* * *

Misty was still straddling Ash's waist at the time, so he decided that the best way to scare her was to play along.

Ash sat up and turned the tables on Misty. He straddled Misty's waist. Misty gasped and her eyes shot at Ash a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. Ash could only smile as he bent down and licked her collar bone. "ASH WHAT ARE..." she began screaming. A spark of pleasure cut her off as Ash began sucking on her earlobe. "...you doing?" Misty barely whispered.

'Why is Ash doing this to me? Does he like to torture me? Oh God Ash! Please...I was only kidding. Does he actually believe that we did 'it'?' Misty questioned his motives.

"I'm doing what you said we did last night at the lake." Ash began kissing her rising chest. He heard a soft moan come from Misty. 'That's it Misty, enjoy being tortured by bliss.'

"Ash..." Misty breathed slowly. "I ...was...just..." She was cut off when Ash began kissing the back of her neck. To add to her torture, Ash began massaging her flat stomach. Misty closed her eyes and moaned even louder.

'I think that's enough torturing. She seems like she is ready to go further...but I can't do that.' Ash thought. And with that, he stopped everything and got off her.

Misty opened her eyes. A rush of cool air chilled her body. Ash was no longer on top of her, but sitting on the edge of his bed looking on the floor. "Ash, why did you stop?" She asked him while scooting over to sit next to him.

Still looking on the floor, he responded, "I stopped because you were joking around with me Misty. I figured out that you were just kidding."

"What! How did you find out?" Misty asked surprised.

Ash looked up and towards his TV. "Well, first off, you told me we did something all night, which isn't true because when I fell asleep the News, had just started. But when you started toying with me, I noticed the news was still on. So that was my first clue. Secondly, I have all my clothes on and yours are on still. And my third clue is that you would never have sex with me unless you're in love with me. And I with you. Right?" Ash guessed. He knew Misty would never give herself up to anyone unless they both were in deep love. Plus, she was also a hopeless romantic and believed in the no-sex thing because it would ruin the relationship.

Ash looked into Misty's eyes. She started to look away, but he cupped her face. "Misty, am I right?" He stared into her eyes; piercing the very core of her heart. She wanted to tell him everything, and she will. But, not now. She would tell him everything once they got to the Cape. She looked away. "Mist.... I forgive you for what you did just now, but tell me....you wouldn't have done it with anyone else if you weren't both in love?" Ash asked. She still looked away. "Misty, Look at me! God damn it! If anyone has hurt you out of lust, I'll kill him!"

Misty looked directly at him. "Ash, don't be so reckless. Look, I can't say much right now, but I can tell you one thing that might help you calm down." She took his hands off her cheeks.

"What? Misty I swear to you that if anybody touches or even looks lustfully at you, I'll...I'll kill them. I swear it." Ash clenched his fists.

"And what if you're not there Ash? What if ....what if you're to late?" Misty's eyes began to water. She quickly turned away to hide her forming tears.

Ash sat there shocked at her reaction. 'So something must've happened to her. Why wouldn't she tell me? Wait, she probably did that because she knew I would kill the guy that did it to her.' Ash grabbed Misty and made her face him. Her head hung low and her bangs hid her now stained eyes. Her mascara began running down with her tears. "Misty, what is wrong? Please, tell me." He asked her sincerely.

"I'm sorry Ash. I'll tell you when the time is right. But right now, I'm too afraid to even speak about it." She told him, wiping away her tears. She brought her head up to see his face. She noticed his worry expression and her heart dropped. "I hope this helps you, but I'm still a virgin. I would never let that part of me be taken away by force, only by true love."

* * *

Ash gave a sigh of relief and then tried to lighten the mood.

He tackled Misty lightly, so he was above her once again. His fingers began tickling her sides. "Stop It A-S-H!" Misty could barely breathe from laughing too hard.

"I'll only stop if you say A. You're Sorry. B. Mercy and C. Uncle!" Ash continued to tickle her on her sides. Her body rocky back and forth, trying to get Ash off.

"NEVER!" She yelled in between breaths.

"Fine then, have it your way." Ash pinned her legs and arms down and started blowing on her navel; making a wet raspberry.

Misty couldn't take it anymore. "I'mSorryMercyUncle!!!" she yelled in the air in one breath.

Ash stopped and smiled his best goofy grin. "Good. I win."

Misty was about to speak, but he then hugged her as tightly as he could without cutting off her air supply. "Don't you ever do that to me again Misty? I know you have something to say now, and that you're afraid to say it. But remember, Misty, I'm your best friend in the whole entire world. I'll always be here to help you Mist. I always will be with you. No matter what happens." He said with seriousness beyond doubt.

"Is that a promise Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She said in a serious tone.

"Misty, I promise you, that'll never abandon you. I swear on the Moon, the stars, and the Sun that I'll be there for you always." Ash never sounded so serious in his life.

"Really Ash......?" Misty gazed into his eyes, and Ash did the same.

"I promise Misty. I promise you." He whispered in her ear. He pulled away to see her face again. They stared into each others eyes.

Misty read his eyes. 'He is serious. And he's speaking the truth. He'd never leave my side for anything else. He's the One. I know now.' Misty closed her eyes. 'Everyone tells me that you can't fall in love at an early age especially during your teens. They'd tell me it's a lustful love; a sexual desire that masks itself as love. And I believed them for a time. But I must disagree. I'm in love with him. I have been all these years. I've been searching high and low for guys I could have a serious relationship with and only come across a few, and they didn't even work out. But this....this isn't just a relationship for me. This is my reality, my hope, and my dream come true. I'm in love with my best friend...my Ash Ketchum!'

"Ash....." She opened her eyes only to find them close again. He started closing the distance between them. Four inches, three, two, one....Ash was only centimeters away from kissing her.

To be continued....

* * *

Whahaha! A small cliff hanger!

Don't worry. I already have the next chapter written. I'll post it up as soon as I get some more reviews. Misty is normally teaser and Ash is usually the teased, but he changed the tables on her. Didn't he? Lol

Ok well.......Read and Review PLEASE!

Ja Ne

MoonTearGirl


	16. BAD timing Brock!

Chapter 16

Don't own Pokemon and neither do you....whahaha..(I'm mean)

Well last chapter we left off....

"_Ash....." She opened her eyes only to find them close again. He started closing the distance between them. Four inches, three, two, one....Ash was only centimeters away from kissing her._

Misty closed her eyes. She could feel his breath over her lips. His lips brush against her lips, but the kiss was interrupted when Misty's phone rang. Their eyes opened, and Ash got off her. 'Fuck! We were that close...' Misty thought before getting up.

'Damn! I was just there! I could've kissed her! Stupid phone! It better be damn important!' Ash thought in a scream.

* * *

Misty rolled off the bed and sprinted into her room to pick up the phone angrily. "What?" She said with a hint of irritation.

"Um... Misty is something wrong?" Brock said. "I didn't interrupt you, did I? Where's Ash? I can't seem to get a hold of him. I need to tell him something." Brock said.

"Listen, do you know you have really bad timing? Because I was just about to do something and you completely ruined the freaking special moment!!!" She quietly yelled into the phone. Not wanting Ash to hear her, she walked into her closet, closed the door, and placed herself on the floor in the very back.

"Oh, so Ash is with you?" Brock asked. "What were ya'll going to do? Wink Wink, nudge nudge, hubbada hubbada, meow!!!"

"BROCK!!!! You Hentai! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" She yelled into the phone.

"Oh, so you and Ash were getting there huh?" Brock said slyly.

"OOOO Brock you're walking on thin ice! And it's just not any ice; it's my Vaporeon's Ice Beam that is going to freeze your sorry ass when I see you tomorrow!" Misty was infuriated.

"Ok ok! I'm sorry. It's just a guy...." He was interrupted.

"No actually it's just a Brock thing. Look anyway, it was just Ash was really close to kissing me and you had to freaking call right when he was about to do it!" She told him the details and he just 'oh'd and Awe'd' as she explained what she did.

* * *

After Misty went to her room to answer the phone, Ash laid on his back thinking of what the hell just happened to him.

"I almost kissed her...and she didn't ....she didn't push me away. Wait, what am I saying? Of course she wouldn't back away, she's a Tease. She probably wanted to do that to torture me, but if she did, why did she look so angry when the phone rang and we barely even kissed? Something is just....I don't know. I'm just glad she isn't upset that I got her at her own game. Usually she's really aggressive when we flirt like that. Oh well." Ash said in a whisper. Somehow listening to what he was saying helped him understand things better.

Ash sat up on his bed and looked on the floor. Misty's articles of clothing were thrown everywhere. "I better pick these up for her."

Ash got out of bed and picked up her skirt and blouse. Misty's scent filled the air again. 'Jasmine and honeysuckles...' Ash thought. 'Misty...' Ash thought silently as he folded her clothes then placed them nicely on his desk.

Turning around he saw the news; it was a special report.

To night at around 9:15 P.M., there was an attack on the restaurant Le Rose. A fire broke out in the kitchen leaving some with minor burns and two employees in critical condition. The fire is said to be started by a group of men from Team Exile. Two women, one a waitress by the name of Mai, and the other, a daring young hostess, named Katrina. Katrina ran to help Mai escape from the fire but was attacked by Team Exile. Katrina and Mai both were severely burned, and a distinguished burn mark in the shape on an E is on right abdomen. There are no indications as to why Team Exile has attacked Le Rose. More details on these two women tomorrow morning at five to seven o'clock news.....

Ash's eyes widen. 'Oh no. No ...it can't be...what's going on? First Pierre, and his warning, now it is poor Mai and Katrina. Something is wrong. It's like everywhere I turn, something horrible like this is happening. If Pierre didn't warn me, it's possible that Misty, Pikachu and I could've been hurt. Why is Team Exile doing this?'

Ash walked up and turned off the TV before Misty came back inside his room. He went to were Pikachu was sleeping, but before that he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to write a note to him. Ash explained that Misty and he were going to go to the Cape and would be back later on in the early morning. He slipped the note underneath the Pokemon bed.

Ash looked at his sleeping buddy. "I hope you have a seriously good rest Pikachu." Ash felt Pikachus' forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever. "No fever. That's good. You need to get sleep I guess. And it's a good thing you are sleeping pretty deeply too. I wouldn't want you to wake up and see what Misty and I just did. Even though nothing really happened." Ash smirked. 'That Misty is some piece of cake. And damn, is she hotter than ever.' He stood up and walked over to his bed to sit down and wait for Misty.

Ash went to his coat and took out a Pokeball and Misty's gift. He placed them in his trunk's pockets. 'That dream......something in that dream feels so real. But I just don't know how to put it.' Ash thought as he heard a knock at the door.

* * *

(Back to Misty before she knocks on Ash's door)

"You see Misty, toying with guys isn't a smart thing. I mean you just got lucky with Ash. He isn't a complete hentai (it means pervert) like me. If I was Ash, I would've thought you actually wanted to do it, and you would have to fight me off of you. Misty, you shouldn't go to that extreme of teasing. It's just not right. I'm kinda surprised Ash didn't get one cause of you. Sometimes I wonder if his even works. " Brock said.

"Get what Brock? What did Ash not get? What doesn't work?" Misty was kind of confused. She had a hint of what he was talking about, but still wanted to know for sure.

"Well, a ...um..." He thought, 'How do I say this without saying it?' "Well, Misty, there comes a time in every man's life where certain movements and stimulations make him well....excited. And with that excitement comes what the people call it...a hardened member...and..." Brock tired to explain with out going into specific details.

"Say no more. I get it. You could've just told me you were surprised Ash didn't get an erection." Misty said causally.

"Oh, eerr...ok. But the reason why I did call was to tell Ash to come pick up his other half of his gift. And it is only for tonight." Brock told her.

"Oh! What is it? I want to know!!! Tell me! Tell me!" Misty squealed.

"It's a surprise Misty. Plus, the gift is kinda for you too. It's to help Ash with some things. But anyway ya'll need to leave like...now in order for it not to spoil." Brock said. It was almost 11.

"Ok, where is it?" Misty asked.

"Well, I know you were planning on going to the Cape, so I decided to put his gift near it. You know the cliff that overlooks the Cerulean White Sands Beach?" He asked.

"Yeah, the one at the forest's edge. And right below the cliff are rocks and the ocean." She replied.

"Yeah. Well that's where his gift is. And the both of you can stay there as long as you like. Just give me a call when you're done with it, and I'll pick it up in the morning." Brock stated.

"Ok we will. Oh yeah, and Brock..." Misty said. "Thanks for cleaning up the mirror shards. I didn't want anybody to get cut. Where did you put the shards anyway?"

"Oh I put them in the kitchen in a bag. There still there, but in many pieces. Oh, don't worry about it either. I guess it's the least I could do for the advice you gave me earlier. It worked like a charm. She's coming to my place at 12."

"What?! Jenny is going to a 20 year old's apartment midnight!? Brock, please don't tell me that you're going to do something foolish like sleep with her? Are you?" Misty pleaded.

"Not planning to, but if she wants it, she gets it. What can I say? I'm a ladies man." Brock smiled over the phone.

"Sure Brock, keep thinking that way, and you'll never get a good girl." Misty said to him with a bit of sarcasm.

"Who ever said I wanted a good girl? Hehehe Just kidding!" Brock joked.

"Well, I'm gonna leave now. Take care of Togepi for me and make sure she is comfortable. And don't forget to give her a snack before she goes to bed!" Misty requested.

"Don't worry. I know what to do. Have a good rest of the night. C-ya!" Brock said.

"Yeah. Take care and don't do anything your family wouldn't want to know about!" Misty scolded.

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye."

* * *

Misty hung up the phone. 'Well for once Brock is right about something. I shouldn't tease guys like I did with Ash.'

Misty walked of her closet, set the phone down, and ran downstairs and got her nice purse. "I think I need to exchange purses before I go. And Ash needs to get his presents."

She ran back up stairs and into her closet again to retrieve her kaki purse that matched her skirt. She brushed out her hair in the mean time trying to tame the mess she made when she tricked Ash earlier. Her hair looked like it was left in braids for a year and then taken out. It looked nice. But then she noticed her mascara markings on her cheeks from crying. 'Crap! I have to wash my face and put on some waterproof makeup.'

She ran to her vanity mirror in her bathroom, washed her face, and re-applied her makeup. Using her favorite, cherry flavored lip gloss she finished up. She then grabbed her favorite perfume that smelled of jasmine and honeysuckles. Kind of a strange combo, but it actually performed wonders on guys. She always got commented on the smell.

"Shit! It's 11. We are going to be late if we want to make it there before 11:30!" Misty needed to get her clothes from Ash's room. So she walked up to his door and knocked. "Ash, can I get my clothes from your room."

* * *

Ash opened the door. There she stood at his door; half-naked in her bikini. Her hair was brush and flowed a little bit past her shoulders. Her makeup redone and making her face glow with a sliver tint. He looked down at her neck and saw the necklace he gave her. She had become fond of it, it would seem. His eyes traveled down her body, all the way to her toes which were painted a light pink color. He looked up at her eyes. Things sure have changed for her body since their first meeting. She's drop dead gorgeous.

Misty smiled at him again. "Er..Ash? Are you there?" She waved her supple hand in front of his face.

Ash caught it and gently let it down. "I'm here. I was just looking at the newly transformed Misty." He turned around and grabbed her clothes from off his desk.

"So, are we going Misty? To the Cape?" Ash asked as she put on her kaki skirt and her white translucent shirt.

"Actually, Brock was the one who called and he said that you're other half of the gift is on the cliff above the ocean. So we are going there. It's not too far. We can take my ride." Misty told him.

"Did he say what it was?"

"No, he said it was a surprise and that it was kinda for both of us in a way. He also said it's helpful for you and that he would pick it up when we're done with it. I have no idea what it is. I just hope it's not what I'm thinking of." Misty shivered the thought what he could've possibly gotten them.

"Oh, well I guess whatever it is will be a surprise to us until we get there." Ash said while looking on the ground at his sandals.

"I guess so. Well, we better get going. Let me call out Starmie and Seadra." Misty called them out and instructed them to watch over the deep sleeping Pikachu.

"Ok, well I guess we should get going now. Come on, let's go Ash." Ash went down the stairs and Misty followed. She forgot something and ran back up. Ash waited on the bottom of the stairs for her. She came running down the hall and then the stairs. She ran so fast that her flip-flop got caught on the rug and she began falling. "AHH!!!" She screamed as she went tumbling down the steps. Ash ran up and caught her but lost his balance and fell back ward onto the floor below.

Misty landed on top of Ash. Ash was knocked out from her landing. "Owe....my head." She shook her head and looked down at Ash who wouldn't move. "Oh no Ash! What did I do?!" Misty shook Ash gently. "Fuck! I didn't mean to make you fall! You should've just let me fall down. I wouldn't have gotten hurt. I've done it thousands of times." Still no response from him.

"Damn it Ash! You better not be playing any fucking tricks on me! Or else!" Misty got back on him and decided to play another one of her games. If responds, she'll know he were awake and fully conscience. She sat on his lap and began rocking back and forth. Still no movement and no excitement came from him.

"Humph! Fine. I guess that isn't going to work. I hate doing this, but I have to know if you're awake or not. This better not be some stupid trick to get me to like make out with you or something. Plus Ash, you're making feel like a whore!"

While still straddling him, Misty thought of another plan. But unknown to her, Ash woke up. He cracked opened his eyes to look at her. "I thought I said no more torturing!" Ash jumped up and pinned her to the floor. "AHHH!" Misty squealed. His fingers tickling her sides once again.

"Stop it Ash! It's not funny anymore." Ash stopped immediately. Misty opened her eyes and gave him a quizzical expression. "Why did you stop?"

Ash arched his eyebrow at her. "You didn't want me too?" He smirked.

"No I did, but it's just that you stopped when I asked you too. I guess I'm not used to that." She replied to him. She looked into Ash's eyes once again. A warm smile crossed his face.

"Misty...." He asked. His stopped smiling.

"Yes Ash?" Misty asked shakily. 'He's doing it again. My body feels like jelly underneath him like this!'

"Are you...okay?" He asked her with a soft whisper.

Misty gave a mental sigh of relieve. "Yeah I'm ok. I'm stronger than you think. Now will you please get off of me, so we can get going?"

"Hmm let me think about it?" Ash sat upward, but still pinning her down by sitting on her pelvis. He clicked his fingers and then inched closer to her. "My answer is N.O!" He then started tickling her again. Misty gave a fit of laughter before accidentally nailing Ash hard in the stomach region with her fist. Ash keeled over in pain. Misty stopped and pushed him off her.

"Sorry Ash, but you SOOOOO called for that." Misty got up, but was quickly pulled down again by Ash.

"You Bitoch!" Ash said in a high-pitched-gay-sounding voice. He grabbed her hips and climbed back on top of her with his trademark goofy grin.

"What! Get off of ME!!" Misty struggled once again underneath his weight but laughing a little. 'Damn! He's too over powering!'

"Why Mist? Don't you like being tortured?" Ash bent down and kissed her neck.

'Not again... I can't let this happen here and now. I have to stop him.' She thought. Her body began warming up. "Ash..." Misty knew what he was doing. Taking his sweet revenge on her was too easy for him; but not this time.

She needed to get him off, so with all the power she could muster, she flipped Ash over, got up, and walked out the door.

Ash sat on the floor. 'What the hell just happened? I so had her pinned down for good, yet she some how over powered me.' Ash got up and retrieved his gifts. "Hey Mist! I was just kidding! I was just getting back at you for rubbing on me earlier!"

He ran out of the house to see a pair of keys being thrown at his face. He caught them right before they made contact with his forehead. He heard Misty scream to him, "Lock it up Ash! I'm getting the ride!"

End of Chapter....

* * *

Ok...well...next chapter they are off to the Cliff...Cape...thing yeah...just read and Review.

And thanks to all those who review my last chapter

And fyi...yes Mai from Yugioh made a cameo as a waitresses .......you'll notice I will do that frequently.

Si is even based of a character from a book called "Bookends." It's a really good

romance book, but mostly for girls.

Katrina is based on my best friend in the whole world...she is so funny. And Pierre, well, it's the French name for Peter and my brother's name is Pete...so yeah.....kind of everywhere.

Courtney and Mitchell are too people I couldn't stand in middle school. And those girls who went up to Ash, are based on the whorish girls at my high school.

Ok well enough with explaining the random people.....

and THANKS for reviewing....it made me really happy!

Ja ne

MoonTearGirl


	17. Brock's Other Birthday Surprise

I don't own Pokemon ...as you all know....but I do own this story!!!!

So last chapter you found out that Brock's gift is over at the Cape so it's all good.

Just read this to find out what it is.

Chapter 17

Ash locked up the house and put the keys in his swimming trunk's pocket. He also patted his other pocket to make sure he didn't leave behind her gift. "Have a good rest Pikachu." Ash began walking to the garage. 'That's strange, Misty doesn't have a car. Or does she?"

"Over here Ash." Misty yelled from down the drive way.

Ash looked down and saw her waving from her ride. Ash mouth dropped and his eyes budged out of his eye sockets. He was looking at a light blue metallic golf cart. With waves painted on the sides made up of different color blues. On the front of it, it had the Cerulean Gym Badge Shape on it. "You've got to be kidding me." Ash said to himself.

"What are you waiting for Ash? Get inside or else we'll be late!" Misty yelled. Ash ambled down the driveway with gifts in hand. He opened jumped in through the door-less side and Misty began driving.

"Misty, is this your idea of a ride?" Ash asked as she drove at the max for the golf cart, which happened to be 35 miles per hour.

"Yes it is Ash. And I'll use my pimped out golf cart, that's fully loaded mind you, until I can buy myself a car." Misty clicked a button and music start to blare from the huge speakers in the back. Brittney Spears' I've Got That (Boom Boom) started playing. She began moving and singing to the music. She then slowed down as she came to a stop sign.

_Boom Boom Boom why you look so sexy? _

_Boom Boom Boom why you look so sexy?_

"ARE YOU SURE WE CAN DRIVE THIS ON THE STREETS?" Ash yelled over the music. She turned to him and nodded.

"I'VE DONE THIS A THOUSAND TIMES! AS LONG AS I DON'T GO ANYWHERE WHERE THEY GO FASTER THAN 35, I'M GOOD TO GO. OH AND IT CAN'T BE ANY MAJOR STREETS!" Misty yelled back at him. She continued where she left off.

_I've got that Boom Boom _

_That you want._

_Watching me all night long,_

_Hurry up before it's gone._

_I've got that Boom Boom_

_That you want. _

_I don't think you should wait, _

_Woman it might be too late_

She hit the accelerator and drove down the street. "MISTY, SHOULDN'T YOU TURN DOWN YOUR MUSIC? PEOPLE MIGHT GET ANGRY SINCE IT'S LATE AT NIGHT." Misty reasoned with him and nodded again. She clicked another button and the music lowered it to a reasonable level.

_Boom Boom Boom why you look so sexy?_

_Boom Boom Boom why you look so sexy? _

_Boom Boom Boom why you look so sexy?_

_(Man you turn me on!)_

_(Boom Boom) Boy you look so sexy._

The song ended. "There, happy?" Misty asked him as she drove north-west towards the Cape. Ash lean back into his seat and looked at the surrounding buildings. 'Man, Misty is so damn hot when she sings. It's like listening to the voice of an angel. Wait! What am I saying? Dude, I'm turning into a sucker. I better start acting like a guy instead of a sensitive loser.' Ash shook his heads to get rid of his thoughts.

"We should be there in another five minutes or so. We should get there at 11:15 at the latest." Misty put her signal on and turned right.

The next song that came on was 'Splash Waterfalls' by Ludaciris. Misty began singing along with it. Ash listened as she sang along. After a couple of seconds, he realized what the song was about and his eyes widened.

_Oh oh oh _

_Say it!_

_(Make love to me.)_

_Oh oh oh _

_What?_

_(Touch me.)_

_I'm bout to throw some game, _

_They both one and the same_

_Cupid's the one to blame_

_Say it!_

_(Make love to me)_

_I'm bout to shed some light _

_Because each and every night, _

_You gotta do it right_

_What?_

_(Touch me.)_

_I'm bout to throw some game, _

_They both one and the same_

_Cupid's the one to blame_

_Say it!_

_(Make love to me)_

_I'm bout to shed some light _

_Because each and every night, _

_You gotta do it right._

_What? _

_(Touch me)_

Ash looked as Misty, who was just singing along. 'What the hell?' Ash wasn't all into the music as Misty was. Ash continued listening closely to the lyrics.

_They want it nice and slow _

_Kiss'em from head to toe _

_Relax and let it go_

_Say it!_

_(Make love to me)_

_They want it now and fast_

_Grabin and smackin ass_

_You gotta make it last _

_What?_

_(Touch me)_

_Together holdin hands,_

_You out there spendin grands,_

_And makin family plans._

_Say it!_

_(Make love to me)_

Ash's body started to jump. 'What the hell is this song?! And why the hell would Misty be singing this! Doesn't she get what it's about? I gotta turn this off before she gets any ideas! Or if I do! Fuck....I don't want to do anything she isn't ready for.' Ash began searching for the button. He spotted it on the other side of Misty. 'There it is. Shit, I have to reach over her to turn it off. I know! When she comes to that red light, I'll reach over and turn it off.' Ash waited patiently.

_Don't have to straighten facts,_

_Don't want no strings attached._

_Just scratches on your back!_

_What?_

_(Touch me.)_

_Ex's ain't actin right _

_And you so glad to fight_

_Dinners by candle light?_

_Say it! _

_(Make love to me) _

A/n. I had to fix some parts of the song....to...much language!)

Misty came to a stop. 'Here's my chance.' Ash reached over and turned the song off. Misty sang the last_ "Make love to me.",_ and then she turned to Ash in annoyance.

"What the hell Ash?! I was listening to that!" Misty glared at him. The light turned green, and she sped up.

"Did you even know what you were singing about? It's too...." Ash thought of a word, but couldn't think of one.

"Too sexual? Ash, come on. Get with the program. It's just a song. It's not like I'm doing anything besides singing along with it!" Misty semi-yelled as she checked the streets and turned to the left.

"Well, I just don't like it. It's too well...umm....oh never mind. " Ash commented. He folded his arms across his chest. "I just don't understand why someone would want to sing about that kind of ...stuff."

"Jeez Ash, maybe Brock's right about you. Maybe you are broken or something." Misty said under her breath in a mumble.

"What was that Misty? What did Brock say about me? What's broken?" Ash looked in her direction.

"Oh nothing, it's just he said something earlier." Misty faced forward turning right. "It was about the mirror, not you, Silly." She concentrated her eyes on the signs to direct them to the Cape. 'How in the hell did he hear me? I swear all I did was mumble. Gosh, and I hope he isn't broken. That would suck majorly for him in the future. Wait! What am I saying? It's not like we are planning on doing anything either. Maybe in the future like if we are married or something...Shit! I gotta stop thinking like we are soul mates! We haven't even fucking kissed yet!' Misty turned to into the forest opening.

* * *

A couple of minutes passed by before Misty started slowing down.

"Where are we going now? This doesn't look like the way to the Cape." Ash asked.

"I told you we are going to the cliff that looks over the Cape. It's through this forest. It's a wonderful spot to get away too. I used to go here a lot to get away from everything." Misty explained. "It's like my secret getaway. I ran away from home once and came here when I was just a little girl."

"Oh." Ash responded. Misty kept her past hidden from everyone. Even Ash didn't know about her childhood. He only knew bits and pieces, but never anything important. She never wanted to talk about it. And when they did bring it up in conversations, she would get angry and snap back. Quote on Quote 'I don't wanna talk about it.'

Misty turned left into a wider opening in the forest.

"We are just about there. Once we past that tree up ahead, it's just a minute away. I can't drive to it there, so I'll park at that tree, and we'll walk the rest of the way." Misty said as she slowed down and parked near a Weeping Willow tree a minute later.

"Let's go." Ash grabbed two bags and got out. Misty walked to his side and grabbed his free hand to lead the way. "It's this way. Stay with me or you might get lost." She started walking through shrubbery. Leaves on the floor crumbled as they continued to proceed to the cliff. The incline of the cliff start to show and Misty pulled Ash quickly. Excitement took over Misty's mind as she wondered what Brock got Ash. She didn't even realize that Ash's arm was about to be pulled off by her force.

They walked up to the very top. "We're here." Misty moved a part of another Weeping Willow branch and light shined from behind.

Ash and Misty gazed upon the scene. A gazebo made of wood, painted white, was on the cliff. Beautiful flowers were carved into the pillars. White rose and red roses surrounded it. Inside the gazebo, there was a table set for two and on the floor next to it, facing the sunset that was about to happen, there was a beautiful blanket with huge pillows. There were lanterns everywhere that gave the whole scene a warm glow and feeling.

"Oh my gosh...." Misty muttered. She let go of Ash's hand and walked closer to examine it more closely. Ash walked behind her and put the presents down.

'I have to kiss her tonight; a night that Misty will remember for the rest of her life. This is her most romantic setting she's ever been in; I won't let it go to waste because of stupid interruptions like earlier.' Ash told himself.

'I defiantly have to give my props to Brock for such a great setting. This is one of the best gifts I've gotten in a while. I wonder what Misty bought me?' He looked at his gifts and back to the overly excited Misty.

Misty entered the pergola. "I feel so underdressed for this. It's too beautiful." She ran her hand across the table. It had a beautiful blue flower in the middle. Misty sniffed it. "That's impossible! A blue rose! They don't even exist!" She turned around with the rose in hand. "Ash, come look at this!"

Ash ran up to her. As she held a beautiful blue rose, Ash noticed that she was bleeding. "Misty, your finger, it's bleeding." Misty put down the rose and looked at her finger.

"Whoops... I didn't realize the thorn on the rose cut me." Ash seized her hand.

"What are you doing Ash?" Ash pushed his lips on her cut and sucked on her cut, stopping the flow of her blood out of it.

Ash pulled away once the blood stopped flowing. He grabbed from inside his pocket a handkerchief. He slowly ripped it and wrapped it around Misty's delicate finger.

As Ash finished tying it around her finger, Misty blushed like she hadn't blushed since earlier that evening. 'What is he doing? Wait! Why am I blushing! Oh Gosh! I hope he doesn't see me!'

"There, no more bleeding." He softly spoke to her.

Misty's expression said it all. "Why are you looking at me like I'm crazy Mist?"

"I...umm....well...it's just that.... I would've never thought that you would ever do something like that." Misty said a little bit shaky. 'Oh my gosh! Why am I spazing out like this! And he is still holding my hand! Oh crap, I think I'm going to melt!'

"Some people say it's romantic Mist. What makes you think I'm not capable of being romantic?" Ash raised his eyebrow at her.

"It's just that...you...being romantic. It's kinda an oxymoron. And plus! You like totally tasted my blood. And that's kinda gross in a way." Misty covered up. She knew Ash was capable of being romantic; she just hasn't experienced it until now.

"Fine I won't do that again since it 'freaks you out', but only if you don't grab a rose like that again. You'll end up screwing up your beautiful hands." Ash told her, dropping her hand in the meantime. He then walked around and discovered a letter from Brock.

Misty walked around and decided to sit down on the soft and elegant pillows. She sat there and laid back. 'Wow, Brock sure knows how to set the mood just right.' She looked at her hand where Ash wrapped her cut. She brought her injured hand towards her heart and sighed. 'He is romantic.'

* * *

Ash began reading the letter.

**Yo Ash. It's me Brock. Well, I hope you like the second part of your b-day gift. It cost me a bundle, so don't go burning it down or anything. I have to explain that the flower on the table is in fact, a blue rose. It's a first of its kind. A Professor Cherrywood, created some hybrid roses and the blue one is a result. Don't ask how I got it because I pulled about a thousand strings in order to get one for free. I do ask that you do not destroy it. It will bloom on its own, so just keep it in the vase that I put it in. Well, now that's out of the way, You Better Make Your MOVE! I bet she's been waiting for you a long time. I can't tell you if she likes you like you do, but try to tell her how you feel. I'm sure she'll open up to you. Well, Happy Birthday buddy. C-ya later. **

**Brock.**

**P.S. Don't do anything in the dark that you would be ashamed to do during the light!**

**P.S.S If you hurt her, I'll castrate you.**

**P.S.S.S. She's like a sister to me, and I swear I will destroy you, if you do anything she doesn't want!!!**

**Oh and happy anniversary **

Ash closed the letter. 'Geez, Brock is just as protective. I would definitely not want to get him pissed at me.'

* * *

Ash hid the letter under the table cloth and sauntered over to sit next to Misty, who had made herself comfortable on the toss pillows. She was lying down on her back.

Ash lay down next to her on his back with his eyes closed. They both laid there, in silence. They listened to the ocean breeze sweeping over them, cooling them off in the process. The sun was beginning to set and the moon began to peak over the horizon.

Misty turned her body to face Ash. His eyes opened to find a pair of turquoise eyes looking into his auburn ones. "What do think of this Ash? Isn't it so romantic?"

"Yeah it is Mist. I usually think this stuff is crap and that romance is shit, but tonight, it's different." He replied.

"I know, you never have liked this kind of romance. Why do you like it so much now though?" Misty asked, turning to lie on her back once again. She closed her eyes to the ceiling.

Ash turned his body to sit on his stomach and to get a better view of Misty. "The only reason why I find this romantic is because I'm sharing it with someone like you."

She opened her eyes and looked at Ash. "Really?" She asked him sincerely.

"Of course Misty. I wouldn't want to spend my birthday with anyone else, but you. And Pikachu of course, but he is asleep." Misty giggled.

"That makes me happy to hear Ash. It really does. I wouldn't want to spend anything without my best friend being there." She smiled at Ash and got up. "Let's open your gifts before the eclipse."

To be continued......

* * *

So yeah....I have to give credit to Brittney Spears' 'I've got that Boom Boom'

And Ludicris' "Slash Waterfalls" (btw...this is the funniest song in the world! Lol it's a huge inside joke b/t my friends....lol I feel kinda dirty...but in reality .I'm not! )

But yeah...as always

Read and Review.

I have already written the next 'fun' chapter. But I will not post it unless I get a good response to this chapter. Not much happened but it's still important.

(and if I keep on writing this story...it's going to be EXTREMLY long....so yeah read and review...It really does encourage me to write more)

MoonTearGirl


	18. Birthday Gifts and a Daydream

I Don't Own Pokemon...(sadly)

A/N: So last chapter you found out what Brock's Big Surprise was. It was nice I think. Very expense and romantic.

So this chapter you find out what Misty gets Ash for his B-day (but you should already know that if you read the beginning of the story)

Hmm...this chapter ends in kinda a Bang! But.....fyi....it's not all that innocent. Reminding you now...this is Rated R for a reason....and no...I kinda exaggerate but it is kinda kinky....oh well

Onward with the story.

Chapter 18

Misty walked over and brought his gifts to him. "There should be four gifts in all. I hope you like them. Two things are for your birthday. One is them for no reason really; I just thought it was pretty. And the last thing is your anniversary gift from me." Misty said happily.

"Oh, ok. Well, which one should I open first?" Ash looked at the two different bags. 'Man, I hope she doesn't notice that the gifts aren't completely wrapped.'

"Um, open the one in the navy bag first." Misty pointed to a bag filled with shay paper.

Ash nodded and put his hand in the bag and pulled out two incompletely covered books. Misty looked at the books and glared at Ash. "Ash! Did you peek?" She put her hands on her hips and continued to glare.

"I didn't peek! I swear! It must have been Pikachu earlier in the limo! He was really hyper, and I bet he was the one who looked at them!" His hands waving in front of him to block Misty from attacking him.

"Okay, whatever. Just open them." Misty said folding her arms. Turquoise eyes watched as he took off the rest of the wrapping paper.

"Wow Misty. This is great! And I'm not kidding. This is practical. Books are always a good thing. I could read up on my Pokemon Training skills." Ash said while examining the Pokemon Trainers Skill book.

"That is called The Art of Training. It's written by almost all of the gym leaders in Kanto, Johto, the Orange Islands, and Hoenn. Each leader puts in something. It was a secret until it was to be published. Brock and I even put our secrets to being a good Pokemon trainer in it." Misty explained.

Ash looked up to Misty, "Sweet. So if I ever decide to battle one of the gym leaders again, I can just learn what they know and battle them using their own knowledge. That's tight!"

"There should be another book. I thought that one would just be an interesting book to read when you've got free time." Misty said as she pointed to the other unwrapped book.

Ash picked it up and unwrapped it. "Wow, what is it about? The cover is all like, ancient and there are all the legendary Pokemon on it." Ash looked for the title.

"This book is very special. They don't carry a lot of these around anymore. But this book is called, The Legends of Pokemon. It has almost every legend of Pokemon in it. Of course, Pokemon have many stories about their origins, but so do humans. So this book has tales of the elder days of Pokemon and Humanity. I think it sounds interesting, don't you?" Misty glanced at the book, looked up at Ash, and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, it does sound interesting. I want to read it right now, but I still have other gifts. I'll read it when I get back later tonight." He smiled and closed the book. He placed his two books together and got the next bag. He pulled out a box and began opening it carefully. "Wow, I wonder what this is?"

Ash pulled out a crystal in the shape of a sun and moon. They were entwined into each other and in between there was a star. "Wow, this is really erm....nice, and very fragile. I hope I don't break it Misty. You know how clumsy I am."

"I know that, but I thought that if you cared enough, you wouldn't break it. I think it's so gorgeous. Here let me show you what it can do." Misty took the crystal gently away from his hand and held it up to the fading sun. The crystal shined everywhere, leaving rainbows all over the place. Misty glowed with the rainbow as Ash looked at her.

Ash looked at her for a longer time, all of the sudden; Misty turned around and appeared differently. 'What!' Ash thought.

Misty's eyes were still blue but were darker; it had more of a royal blue to it then turquoise. Her hair had turned black and every time her hair moved with the breeze, it shinned with a blue tent. She was no longer completely tan, but had a lighter complexion like she used to have. A silver aura surrounded her.

Ash stared at her with his eyes wide open. Her whole being shrouded by the crystal made her mysterious and almost unearthly. He was in awe.

"What Ash? Why are you looking at me like that?" Misty asked as she brought the crystal down away from the sun light.

Ash rubbed his eyes and looked at her again. 'What? She is back to normal. Man, I've must have imagined it.' He looked up at her and smiled, "It's nothing, and it's just that the crystal was really bright. Kinda hard to see with all that light." He put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"Oh, I see. But isn't it awesome. It's made from a special kind of crystal, but I don't know what exactly. But you have one more gift. It should be a in a red bag." Misty looked over and didn't see it.

"Oh no Ash! It's not here! Crap, it must be still in the golf cart. I'll run and go get it. Just sit here are chillax. Ok?" Misty asked as she put on her flip flops.

"Why don't I go Misty? You've been running around to much anyway." Ash got up, but was stopped when she pushed him down on the pillows again.

"No, I don't think so Ash. You might peek at it, or you might get lost getting there and back. Let me do it. It's the least I could do. I'll be back in a flash." Misty blew a kiss and ran downward to the exit.

* * *

'I wonder if he noticed that I signed The Art of Training book? Oh well, no biggy.' She thought as she began moving branches.

"All I put in there was, '_To My Best Friend in the Whole Entire World, I hope you will always remember your 16th Birthday. And may those Memories be happy ones. With Love as always, Your Misty_.'" Misty began descending downward. "Gosh, I hope he does have good memories of tonight. If it rains, I'm going to scream."

Earlier that evening, when Misty was playing the trick on Ash, she listened to some of the 10 o'clock news. They said the forecast for the night had a 35 chance of rain for the night. When Misty heard this, she got kinda pissed but knew that if it did rain, it would be okay, because she would be with Ash.

"Crap, this is taking to long. I think I'm going to take the short cut down the large tree." Misty said as she walked towards the large tree.

* * *

Back at the cliff...

"That's Misty; always wanting to do things for her self. Man, I'm so lucky that she's is my best friend." Ash leaned back on the pillows and stretched. His thoughts started to replay what almost happened back in the house.

'I can't believe how close we were to kissing.' Ash placed his fingers on his lips. 'We were right there. Damn it! We were so freaking close. I could feel her lips and her breath, but noooooo Brock just had to ruin the moment. Maybe there is a reason why. Who fucking knows?' Ash punched the ground. "Misty, I wonder if you care about me like I do about you?" He asked no one in particular.

'Sometimes I can't even explain how much she means to me. Without her, it's empty. What ever 'it' is. And she's becoming more important to me than Pokemon battling ever was. I'd give up battling in order to be with her. But something strange happens every time I'm with her. It seems when we are together, my body seems to go wild and obscure desires fill my thoughts. I never even felt like this when I dated Melody or any one else. She is the only girl that does this to me, and even though I'm a guy, and guys have that certain drive in them, it's not like that with her. I don't ever want to touch Misty in that way unless she wants me to.'

Ash looked at the horizon. The sun was beginning to fade away and the moon was appearing. A refreshing breeze swept over his body, leaving him a chilling sensation. 'Looks like the eclipse is going to come soon. Misty better hurry up or else she'll miss it. Wait, how are we able to see the eclipse anyway? I thought you could go blind if you watch it directly. I guess I'll have to ask when she comes back. And she is sure taking her precious time.'

Ash looked at his books and picked up the legend one. 'This really looks interesting. I guess I could read this for a second.'

He opened the book and peered inside. "Wow, haha that was me!" Ash looked through the legend of the Three Legendary bird Pokemon and Lugia. Ash remembered that he had to save the world from the over flowing of the ocean by the unbalanced currents. 'Those were the days.' Ash thought.

He flipped about 100 pages and came across a beautiful painting of two humans with the Sun and Moon depicted on each one. One of them was a woman and the other a man. They were wearing ancient armor with a billowing cape behind them. The girl had a silver shroud around her. The guy was surrounded by gold light. All the elements were spread out all over the painting. Something was written at the top in ancient writing.

Ash looked closer at it, and the writing started swirling. The lines rearranged themselves and reshaped into modern day text. Ash dropped the book and crawled backward on the floor.

"What the hell?!" Ash shouted. He crept back over to the book and looked at the once pale colored picture. Colors swirled and images started to move around. The girl in the painting had sliver hair with yellow eyes. The guy had black hair and brown eyes.

Ash closed the book as quick as possible. "I must be imagining all of this. This isn't the first time this has happened either. The girl in the picture looks like someone I know. Wait! I got to stop doing this! I feel like I'm going crazy here. It must be something in the air. All I know is I have to stop seeing this stuff."

Ash laid back on the pillows and rubbed his temples. He didn't know what was going on with him, but his mind began to travel back to his dream with her from earlier that night. 'That dream....it ....she.... felt so real. It was like, something like that is going to happen. But it can't, it's a dream. Or was it? Who knows? It's probably the lack of sleep I've been having recently. Maybe that explains it all. But what the hell is going on with me today? I feel as if, something is going to happen. Damn it! It's like a sinister cloud is creepy over my mind. I can't think straight right anymore. And now, especially, since Team Exile is everywhere and attacking anyone. Poor Pierre, Mai, and Katrina. I hope they are okay. Misty will freak out when she finds out about the attack on them.' Ash stretched and decided to center himself. Too much of this thinking was giving him a headache.

Ash cleared his mind of every thought. He concentrated on his breathing. The sun's last few rays hit Ash, and he felt a surge of comfort. The warmth of the Sun's rays gave him a feeling that he got when he was ever around Misty. A smile crept across his face when he pictured Misty in some school girl clothes. Daydreaming took over as Ash kept on smiling.

* * *

Daydream

_Misty had on a school girls' outfit and began walking towards Ash. Ash was sitting on a chair in the middle of a classroom in a school boys' outfit._

_Ash got up but was pushed back down by Misty. She pulled on his tie and licked his cheek. Ash gulped as Misty backed away in a seducing matter. Her eyes intensified as she began dancing. She turned around and started dipping her body low to the ground, accentuating her ass as she did so. She spun around and stood up. Her hands began unbuttoning her blouse as she began inching closer to him. She finally reached him and her blouse was wide open. She sat on his lap, and he began removing her blouse. He moved her blouse over her shoulder until it fell and he did it again on the other side. Misty was in nothing but her bra and skirt. Misty purred as Ash threw her blouse to the other side of the room and he began touching her bare shoulders. He began to kiss them, then her next, and lastly her lips. Misty untied Ash's tie and began to feverishly remove his shirt. They began kissing with full force. Tongues clashing with each others._

_Ash picked her up and carried her to the teacher's desk while still kissing. He placed her upright and pushed all the desk articles onto the floor in one quick sweep. Misty yelped again as Ash pushed her further onto the desk and climbed on top of her. _

_He ran his hands up her legs and began massaging her inner thighs underneath her skirt. Misty let out a soft moan as she began to sweat. She grabbed onto Ash and began kissing his chest, neck, and lips. Misty began unzipping Ash's pants and removed them, throwing them onto the floor. Ash felt himself become excited as Misty continued to be aggressive with him. Ash stopped massaging her and began taking off her skirt. With a final unzip, he threw the skirt onto the floor to accompany her blouse and his pants, shirt, and tie.. _

_They lay there, only in their under garments, both kissing each other. Ash spread Misty's legs and propped himself up. He then laid down in-between her legs. Misty moaned as she felt Ash's excitement. A single layer of sweat protruded from their bodies. He bent down and kissed her lips, neck, and chest. Misty yelled in thrill as he sent electricity down her body. She flipped Ash onto his back and moved her hand down his chest, lower abdomen, and finally stopping in his lower region. She grabbed lightly and Ash let out a growl and moan at the same time. Ash kissed her as she began massaging him, running her hand across his chest. Ash grabbed hold of her ass and squeezed. Misty giggled at his touch. Their skin exchanged sweat until they were both getting more animated._

_End of daydream..........._

* * *

Ash opened his eyes and found himself in a tight spot. "Oh shit...." Ash looked down and saw something he wished he hadn't seen at that moment. "Fuck! Where is some cold water when you need some! DAMN IT! I hope Misty doesn't come back and find me like this!" Ash panicked. He looked around to find Misty still not there.

"Damn! Stupid me! I shouldn't have done that! I should've known that I can't control myself forever! DAMN IT!" Ash sat there trying to think of things to get rid of 'it.'

Ash was about think of something when he heard a loud crash followed by an ear piercing scream. Ash shot up and his excitement died. Fear took over his mind.

"Misty!" Ash gasped and bolted into the direction of the scream. Running down the cliff he searched for Misty. Another scream led him closer to her. "MISTY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ash yelled.

To be continued.....

* * *

HAHA another cliff hanger....

Hah

That means you must review if you want me to write and post up my next chapter.

And oh yeah...I know a lot of you readers are young and some of the things I write are inappropriate...well.....I'm sorry. But this story is rated R so ....yeah....this is a more mature fanfic. Because there aren't a lot out there in the Pokemon world...but don't worry. I'm not going to go into any details as to what they do. (as least I don't think I will) And ASH is guy and they do tend to have daydreams like that. (but of course it's much worse.....) I know...I have guy friends who inform me of these kinds of things...so I'm not making this up. (believe me....they tell me every detail which is quite gross. More of their daydreams are like a hit and run...and that's all I can say. If you don't get it....don't go asking me for an answer)

Thanks for reviewing..........and don't forget to Read and Review!

I will not post the next chapter without more reviews!

MoonTearGirl.


	19. Blackin' Out

* * *

I don't own Pokemon 

AHHHH! Chiffhanger! MUAHAHA! From last chapter to this...yeah...I left you hanging....haha.....i'm so evil...but you know what? You find out what happens to Misty. Like why the hell was she screaming?

But I am really sorry I couldn't update sooner! Gomen! I was busy getting good grades and studying for a PSAT! Crap...don't I hate school right now.

But yes...I'm working on the next chapter...it is quite...interesting...but whatever.

Thanks for reviewing and please don't forget to review at the end of the chapter.

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 19

She began walking down the cliff in her flip flops. "Damn it! Stupid shoe! JUST GREAT! I had to bring my favorite flip flops to this place only to find out that I can't walk in them!"

One of her flip flops came off while climbing down the tree. Now it was no where to be seen. "DAMN IT!" Misty screamed once again.

She jumped down the tree and began searching underneath the foliage. "Of all possible things to have lost, why does it have to be my favorite flip flop!!!!? And to top things off, I can't even see! If I kept this up, I'll never be able to see the eclipse with Ash!" Misty kicked the fallen leaves on the ground, making them fly in the air and float gently down again.

The leaves landed on the ground around her as she bent down again to look for her shoe. Swiping her hands back and forth she finally found it. "Yes! Found it. Now I have to go back to the golf cart to get that other bag." Misty stood up and wiped off her knees and skirt.

Crackle Crackle Crackle.......Leaves began crackling.

Misty turned her head at the noise. "Who's there?" Misty yelled into the open yet confined forest. She spun around as the noise began traveling. "I said who is there!?"

The hairs on Misty neck began to stand on end. Her heart picked up speed. Only one thing was on her mind, 'Get the Hell out of here! Run!' but her feet wouldn't move. Something was watching her every move. Her ears could hear it stride around her. But was it? She didn't know.

"What do you want? Come out and fight me! I can take you on!" Misty reached for her purse, and took out her Pokeball. "Vaporeon Go!"

Her blue cat-like Pokemon came out of its ball. "Poreon!"

The creature that was making noise began running around her and Vaporoen. Leaves rustled underneath its feet as it began speeding up. Misty closed her eyes and listened to for the noise, concentrating on its movement. "Vaporeon! Water Gun right there!" Misty pointed to her right.

Vaporeon shot a blast of water towards the right, shooting into the bushes and hitting her target. "Good job girl! I think you hit it!"

Immediately after she said that, a blast of black energy came rushing towards them through the bushes. It made direct contact with Vaporeon.

"No! Vaporeon!" Misty ran towards her fallen friend. She stroked its side and quickly recalled it. "Take a rest; I'll take care of this. You just hang on."

"Come out you beast! You must be a Dark Pokemon! Come and face me!" Misty yelled at the direction of the Pokemon.

A gust of wind from no where blew across her body sending chills up her spin. She blocked the wind with her arm and closed her eyes. As gust blew over, she lowered her arm. She opened her eyes, and there stood an oversized Absol. It was about six feet tall. Misty jumped back in fear.

"Abbbbsoolll" It growled. It began lowering its stance, ready to attack again.

"Oh no you don't!" Misty ran behind the tree she climbed down on to block Absol's attack from getting her.

"SOLLL!!!" Absol growled as it used another attack. This time using Slash attack on the tree.

The tree was struck by its powerful attack and was cut in the slash. The tree and its root separated with a loud crash, leaving the stump and Misty wide open for another attack.

'No! Why is Absol attacking me?! Absols are supposed to appear when something ominous is coming.' Misty thought as the Disastrous Pokemon crept closer to her. The Pokemon suddenly stopped at glared at Misty. Her eyes met its and a line passed through her mind.

Misty's body froze; her head began pounding. Her breathing quickened, as if she couldn't breath. She grabbed her head as the pounding got louder and more acute. "Ahh....my head. What's happening to me? Argh......" She said aloud as her body kneeled on the ground in pain.

The headache got more painful, but abruptly stopped. Her body felt as if it was being burned and her breathing was filled with coughing as if she wasn't taking in air, but something else. "I ....can't.... breathe! I can't.....breathe......." She held on her side once again, like before in the restaurant. Misty fell onto the ground while the pain in her right side began increasing. Her mind began to swirl in her old memories.

* * *

_Her memories_

'_Ash! Wait up for me!' Misty ran towards the excited young boy. _

'_Hurry up then! I don't have all day! I gotta be at my gym battle by ten at the latest.' Ash said while running towards the Mahogany Town Gym. This would be his second time battling the gym leader there. _

'_I know! But don't you want me to be there when you win?' Misty yelled at him, trying to catch up to the overly charge Ash. _

_Ash stopped in his tracks and waited for Misty. She finally caught up to him and was embraced in a surprise hug. 'Of course I want you there when I win Mist. I guess we could just walk there. It's not that important if I'm two minutes late. Come on, lets go' Ash said as he pulled away and began to walk slowly next to the tired Misty. _

_Fade away............................................................................

* * *

_

_Next Memory........._

_Pikachu jumped onto Misty's head. 'Pikachu!' He said as he waged his tail up and down._

'_Oh I know! We could just hang out at the beach for today! Right Pika Pal?' Misty said as she took off Pikachu from her head. _

'_I don't want to go to the beach! I wanna battle!' Ash pouted. _

'_I wanna go with ya Misty! I can't wait to check out the ladies in there sliming bikinis!' Brock exclaimed. _

'_So I guess you'll want to see me in my new bikini then?' Misty said while kidding around. _

'_Oh of course I do!' Brock said as he pretend to affectionately wrap an arm around her waist._

'_WAh?!?!' Ash muttered as he spurt out the water he was formerly drinking. _

_Misty, Pikachu, and Brock began laughing, as Ash made a mess everywhere. _

'_Ash, you are so dense!' Misty said while still laughing. _

_Fade Away.....................................................................

* * *

_

_Next Memory................_

_'One day, I am going to be the best water Pokemon trainer there is.' Misty said as she looked into the clear starry sky. _

_'I know you will. And I'll be with ya every step of the way, but only if you are there for me too. Okay?' Ash said as he petted his sleeping Pikachu. _

_'I will.' She replied during the night time at camp._

_'Good.' He said. _

_'Good.' She repeated. _

_Fade Away.......................................................................

* * *

_

Misty's mind was killing her. She couldn't remember. Her memories began fading away as new images popped into her mind.

A young girl played with a ball in an empty room in a large mansion. She looked alone and saddened. There was a window. She went to it and peered onto the outside. Children were playing the neighborhood park with some cards and with their Pokemon. She wanted so badly to go, but as she turned around in her room, she saw her maid come in and escort her to afternoon tea. She dropped the ball and slowly grabbed the maid's hand. Before she left the room, she looked back towards the window. Then the memory faded.

Another one of a girl about the same age appeared after this one. She was sitting at a dinner table in a kitchen. She was eating a cold soup with what seemed to be her family. Her little brother was sitting at the table, not even moving. There was a droning noise. Her parents were fighting. They were arguing about nothing. An overwhelming feeling of depression filled the air around the children. The girl stopped eating and looked at her younger brother. Small tears fell down his soft little cheeks. The girl got up from the table, grabbed her little brother, and left the kitchen while their parents continued to raise their voices. The children went into the hall closet and embraced each other while the younger boy cried. A single tear rolled from her eye. Then again, the memory faded into another one.

There was a fire; something was burning. People were running away and didn't notice a single person remained. She had gone to the back to get something. She went to get back a purse with her beloved Pokemon, Ninetales; but on her return, she was trapped by a fallen piece of burning wood. Smoke and flames were everywhere. No way out. Trapped inside this burning kitchen. Her lungs began inhaling the deadly smoke. All she saw next was a black screen.

Another girl was outside of the place were the fire was taking place. She looked around and saw that someone was missing. Rushing back inside with only a piece of cloth to block out the smoke, she went looking for her missing friend. She couldn't leave her behind. The girl ran towards the heart of the flame. There she found a woman in about her late teens or early twenties on the floor. She had passed out from the smoke. The young woman ran towards her and sat her up. The passed out woman woke up coughing. The younger one gave to the older one her cloth so she could breath. The younger woman lifted the other one up and began walking towards another exit. The roof was beginning to cave in to the kitchen. They must get out of there. So they slowly and carefully walked towards a back entrance. There they found a person with a Slugma using Flamethrower on the kitchen. The girls both were in shock, but suddenly felt as if they were both burning alive. A person, who remained blurry in both girls' eyes, came to them and burnt the injured woman in the side with a brand. The younger girl pushed the assailant aside, but got burned in the right abdomen as she fought the person off. The last thing seen was a light shining from the assailant's neck.

* * *

Misty screamed as she felt her side burn in pain. She grabbed her right abdomen as did the girls in her memory. She felt her body burn in an imagery fire. 'NO! STOP! PLEASE!' She begged in her mind. Those two girls were going to die if someone didn't do something for them. Misty began sweating and griping her side even tighter. Once again, Misty screamed as her side and head began sharpening in pain. "Some one....help..." was all she could mutter before she passed out from the pain.

Her limp body remained on the foliage in the forest. Wind gusted around the fallen leaves, picking them up around her and then diminishing onto her unconscious form. Absol stepped closer and growled. It bent its head down to get closer to her body.

"Abbbsollll." It nudged Misty's body and put its paw on her. The force of his push flipped Misty on her side.

"Sol....Sol...Absol." It quietly said as it put its paw on Misty's lower back.

The moment its paw touched her lower back, silver light glowed from it. "ABSOLLLL!!!!" The Absol jumped back while it tried to lick and comfort its now burning paw.

Absol looked upward and saw the silver light shimmer. It was like a tattoo of some sort. There were markings of some sort. It looked like ancient writings. Two lines of this mysterious language were written going down. But was most distinguishing was a Crested Half Moon that gave off the silver light in between the two lines of symbols.

The Absol's eye grew and sharpened in an instant. It began to get haughty and walked up to her fallen body. As it began to pick up her body with its teeth, a blast of fire came shooting in its direction. The Absol jumped away from Misty and bent down in a fighting posture.

"Absollllll." It growled, ignoring the pain in its paw from earlier. It blasted a Shadow Ball towards the place were the fire came from, but to no avail did it hit its target. Instead, a blue flame came jolting from behind the Absol. It made a direct hit, and the newly injured Absol went flying into the tree stump it created from its Slash Attack from when it tried to attack Misty.

"Soll....." It growled weakly as it tried to stand up again to fight.

Fog began to sweep the floors of the forest. Absol could not see more that two meters in front of itself. A shadowy figure appeared from the behind bushes and stepped out in front of the unconscious girl. It was a huge White Arcanine. Its paws alone were the size of Vaporeon's body.

Waves of fears swept through the Absol's body. The white Pokemon stepped closer and closer to Absol. Its yellow-honey eyes glaring into its soul. "ARRRRRRCCANINE!!!!!" It roared.

The Absol fled away into the forest as fast as its body could allow. Loud thumps and the sound of breaking branches could be heard following it. "Absol! Absol! Absol!" It yelped as it called out for something.....or someone.....

It finally reached its destination where it was calling out to. The loud noises from the Arcanine disappeared from its hearing, but there was a presence of its fearful roar lingering in the forest.

As it turned around, its dark purple eyes meet with golden orbs. The next thing it knew was complete and total darkness in its vision. The Arcanine had hit it in the head and caused it to faint.

"Arrrrrrrcannine." It growled at the unresponsive Absol laying in front of it, before taking off back into the forest.

To be continued....

* * *

So as you know I'm working on the next chapter....so hopefully ..I'll it out in two weeks maybe...who knows...maybe sooner or later...depending on my school works.

Read and Review please! Your review encourage me to write more and faster!

MoonTearGirl


	20. Yakato's Past part 1

So I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner! But I'm working on it desperately! Lately, I've been bogged down with homework and I also forgot where I was going with this story! SORRY! GOMEN! LO SIENTO! (They all mean sorry).

Anyway…this chapter is a break from Ash and Misty (I'm still wondering what I should do with Misty….should I introduce her true self or should I hold out until later? And then how Ash should be told about his true form? What Pokemon (must be strong & powerful but not like Moltres or something that is super uber rare) should represent him? ((don't read this if you don't want a spoiler but))…..((((if Misty has an Arcanine- like Pokemon (you know--wolf and moon gotogether then what does sun go with?)then Ash's should be close to hers and/or just be as powerful. Then give me an option))))

Oh and a warning to all! If I get anymore harassments from unknown guys….like ones saying they want to rape me….I WILL report you to a higher authority!

Other than that….please remember to review and please help me decide what I should do with the question I ask of you in the paragraph above…

Thank you

This chapter starts off from earlier in the Team Exile Head Quarters…It explains many of Yakato's "problems" or his history.

* * *

Chapter 20 

Oh and I don't own Pokemon. Enjoy!

Yakato paced around in his office, thinking about the night to come. His son was right about him. He couldn't keep a plan if his life was dependent on it. His mind was always deceiving him. He knew so much about the Legend of the Sun and Moon. The Balancers of the Earth …the Power, but every time he had a plan to take their powers; he ended up changing at the last minute. Something he believed to be the by-product of being brought up by authoritative and popular parents.

Yakato looked out his window. The scene before him was entrancing, but had an enigma feeling towards it. The Team Exile Cerulean base was a huge skyscraper. His office was at the top, looking onto the whole city. Usually he would stay on his balcony in the evenings and watch the sun disappear behind the Cerulean Gym.

The Sun always set behind it. And so did the Moon. Funny how things were, he knew they were there for a reason. Considering that's where the girl lived.

Yakato traced his aging fingers across his desk, leaving his finger prints over the dark cherry wood. He picked up his hand and examined the dusk he picked up from his counter. Rubbing his fingers together, the dust slowly fell to the ground in a snowing type manner. "Hump…..Aeka was supposed to clean this earlier….I guess I'll just have to call her here."

* * *

Yakato mused through his thoughts. About a year ago for about a month, when off on "real" business with the Point Blank Company, a company that sells machinery and secretly makes weapons, he found a twenty year old working in what seemed too hard for a woman's job at her age; managing an entire office floor. She had exceptional skills in working an office, but he wanted her for his own tainted purposes. 

He found her attractive, voluptuous, and intelligent, and then he found himself lusting for her. Yakato made a corrosive arrangement with the Point Blank Company co-president, Giovanni. For Aeka, Giovanni would be made president of the company. Yakato ordered the assassination of the Point Blank Company President, Giovanni was promoted to President Giovanni after the real president's death, and Yakato received Aeka as promised. Once at his office, Yakato put Aeka as head of his floor staff. She was his slave. Aeka worked extremely hard in the office, and after gaining much "trust" with Yakato, she soon found herself being able to walk freely in and out of his office/ bedroom, but only if no one was looking.

Aeka and Yakato fell into a lustful relationship. During working hours, Yakato treated Aeka like all the other employees, like shit, but after working hours, Aeka would come to Yakato' s office (complete with a bed, bath, and closet just in case he had to work late) and get ready for what she was really paid for instead. Every night, she would wait for him to come to the bed and "sleep" with him.

Yakato paid her double the amount she worked for with extra money for any "new" ability she brought to the bedroom. Not a single person knew of their affair, or so he thought. Everyone though, could tell what she would do just by taking a glance at her.

Aeka had long dark purple hair that she usually wore in two very long ponytails, ruby pink eyes that shined lustfully, her pale creamy white skin was about flawless, and she wore almost everyday, a tight light colored blouse with the valley of her breast showing, a dark mid-thigh length leather skirt and high leather black boots. Most employees knew of what she desired by the way she dressed, but none knew she was doing anything with Yakato. What surprised most people were that their Boss allowed her to dress this revealing, but not a single soul could figure out he demanded her dress that way.

During her break or lunch hour, Yakato would call her to his office for a "meeting." Everyone thought she was being reprimanded for dressing like that, but in reality he would call to her to his office when ever he felt the need to gratify his lustful thoughts. She would bustle in his office only to allow her boss to touch her, kiss her, and be inside her. But unknown to Yakato though, she had another agenda.

Aeka worked under the leadership of another. Her agenda was to infiltrate Team Exile and get Yakato to sign a deal. This deal would combine the powers of Team Rocket and Team Exile into one besmirched panel. Her job was to sleep with the Team Exile Master, Yakato, and retrieve files in order to black mail him into signing the deal with Team Rockets' leader, Giovanni. But for some reason, every time she did sleep with him, he would wrap his arms around her body, not letting her able to move about freely. And besides that, she felt herself being incapable of being chaste around him. How could she stay chaste around a 36 year old, handsome, intelligent, and fifthly rich man? She couldn't pass up the opportunity to get some money off him. Besides, he paid her well for her "services."

* * *

Yakato stopped and looked at the fading Sun. "I wonder what the hell is going on right now. Gary better be getting his ass on the ball. We can't fuck this up as much as we have already. I don't even have a god damned plan yet." Yakato walked behind his desk and sat in his swirling chair. He folded his arms so that his elbows rested on the arms of the seat and tapped his fingers across his chest in the air. 

"Damn it all. I've got free time on my hand, and I can't even fucking make up my mind what I want to do with it." Yakato put his hands to his chin. The Sun was slowly, but surely wasting away behind the horizon and the moon was coming beginning to show its white glow. A flock of Pidgey's flew past his window; he could hear the flapping of their wings as they followed what seemed to be a Pidgeot as their leader. Something about the scene reminded him when he was younger. The day he met 'her.'

* * *

It was an August afternoon in Pallet town. The winds were howling, the wind mill was spinning on top of the Oak Lab hill, and a flock of bird Pokemon from the research facility flew up above in the clear blue sky. They were having a Pokemon Researcher Get-Together from all around the world. It was the Oak's turn to play hostess for the social gathering. Yakato was only 15 years old at the time. Along his side were his companions, Tangela and Paras. Yakato stood next to the door along with his parents to greet the guests that would arrive any minute. Nerves ran through the young coffee haired boy. 

He hated pretending being something he was not. He'd rather be outside training with his Pokemon then be stuck at the door greeting strangers who he all thought were losers anyway. The young fifteen year old Yakato Oak hated his parents. They always forced him to act with good behaviors, or making go to Pokemon Galas, Balls, Parties, or whatever you wanted to call them. All he knew was that his parents were always attending stupid Professor Parties and only talked about Pokemon and nothing else.

Yakato greeted the next guests. Upon shaking the hands of a middle-aged man and his wife his father, Samuel Oak, joyfully spoke, "Well I'll be damned! Cagato Pine?! Is it really? Well, how are you doing ole chap?" His wife and Yakato's mother were talking and giving each other a hug.

Samuel stepped in front of his son and held out his hand. "Oh! Well you would be damned! Nellie and I have been trying to reach you forever! We've been traveling for…hmm…about nine years now…..nine whole years! It's been awhile I'd say." Cagato shook Samuel's hand and put that hand behind his head and laughed. "Oh! Look at me! I'm holding up the line!"

Samuel, Yakato, and Cagato looked at the door. A line of people were murmuring while waiting to be invited into the house. "Well, I'd best be leaving. I'll talk to you later about what I've been up to." Cagato leaned in to whisper, "It's quite a powerful story…or I should say…legend." And with that, Cagato, his wife, and some other person following them left towards the living room area.

The young son of Professor Samuel Oak looked at his father's reaction to whatever the man called Cagato said. Samuel looked to the direction Cagato's family went off to. He thought, 'Whatever that man said to my dad, it must've been really top secret Pokemon stuff. I can't wait to find out!' Excitement filled his mind as he thought of the possibilities it could be a Super Duper rare Pokemon or something like that. What he didn't know, was that the story would forever change the course of his future.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of greeting people, ranging from old, senile, and dying to the wild, crazy, A.D.D. children of all ages (even unborn), everyone finally gathered in the living room. The children of the professors, researchers, teachers, and even coaches were all put into the patio a minute later. There, they played with the Oak's reserve of Pokemon, and they kept themselves entertained trying to "catch" them. Yakato was forced outside to baby-sit all of the young children. Sulking in a lounge chair, he looked up to the Oak's Windmill. His Tangela and Paras stood on the floor next to him, eating their Oak-made Pokemon food. Yakato closed his eyes and thought, 'Damn kids. I hate kids. They all suck Mankey ass. Hmm…' Yakato pondered, 'what would I give to be at Yuri's party?' 

Yuri was one of his Pokemon Academy classmates. She wasn't Ms. Popular and hot but she was best friends with one of Yakato's girlfriend, Harumi. Harumi was blond, brown-eyed, tall, and was one of the most developed girls of his grade. Of course, upon entering the high school level at the Pokemon Academy, he became one of the so called popular rich boys, being the son of a highly known Professor Oak. Everyone wanted to be him, and girls wanted to be with him. The only credit which he gave his parents for being good ones was the opulence they held. Riches from money and land to knowledge about Pokemon barely anyone knew of in those days. Everything else about his parents he hated.

Yakato thought back to Yuri's invitation.

* * *

_"Yakato! Wait up will ya!" An albino looking girl with light silky white-blond hair said while trying to catch up to the young man. _

_He turned around and waited for her to catch up. When she did, she panted for a second in order to catch her breath then spoke, "I wanted to invite you to my birthday party next weekend. It'll be fun. Everyone who is in our grade and a few upperclassmen will be there." She stood up and waited for his reaction. _

_"It doesn't seem like much fun to me. I could throw a party whenever I wanted to." Yakato turned away and began walking to his home._

_"Wait!" Yuri yelled. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped. 'I didn't mean to yell. Now he is going to say no for sure, unless I tell him the rest of the plans.'_

_"What do you want Yuri? Can't you see I need to go home? I don't have all fucking day ya know." He snapped back. He had had it all day with the teacher yelling at him for promiscuous behavior in the janitor's closet with Harumi and then his "actual" friends following him like a god or something. Not that being a god was bad or anything, but when he wanted privacy, he wanted it. "Hurry this up. It better be damn important."_

_"Well...I… it's just..." Yuri tried to speak, but was interrupted again._

_"Spit it out or fuck off Yuri!" Yakato spat. _

_"Well, it's just that….my...parents won't be here next weekend and it means my house will be vacant. It'll just be a house party, and I'm sure you'll have fun." She muttered. _

_"Hmm… a house party you say. Well, Ms. Party Animal, what are you planning on having at this little 'party' of yours? Hmm? Well, come on! Spit it out! I want to hear what you've got planned. If it sounds fun to me, I'll consider coming to it." Yakato dropped his books and crossed his arms, waiting for the correct answer. _

_Yuri smiled and started going on with her plans, "Well, for starters, we'll have a DJ. There's a swimming pool. And I'll order a heck load of pizza of all types." She stopped as Yakato 'humhped' aloud. _

_"Is that all?" He asked sarcastically. _

_Yuri knew that the only way for popular people to come to her party was to supply alcoholic beverages and plenty of spare bedrooms. "Well, my dad…I mean I have a wine cellar and a bar. Oh and we have about seven empty rooms with a remote control stereo in each." She winced inside waiting for an answer. _

_"Hmmm….sounds interesting. Will Harumi be there?" Yakato asked._

_"Of course! I mean, yes she'll be there. She is my best friend after all." Yuri first went from ecstatic to trying to act cool by the fact that Yakato might come to her party. _

_"Well then, I'll guess I'll be coming around then. What time is it?" He asked. _

_"It's next Saturday, 8pm to about 5am. It'll be at my house. I believe you can just get my address out of the student address book. But here is my number just in case." She handed him a piece of paper with her home phone on it. "Bye Yakato! I'll talk to you later I guess. Bye!" _

_Yakato watched as Yuri ran off to the direction to her home. 'Well I guess I'll be finally getting laid. Damn, jerking off at home isn't doing jack shit for me anymore. I'm fifteen and damn old enough to fuck any girl I want.' Yakato said to himself as images of Harumi flashed in his mind. _

_Once Yakato got home, he dumped his books on the floor, took off his tennis shoe and put on his house slippers. With a loud and obnoxious yawn, he yelled, "I'm home!" _

_Not hearing any responses meant that either his parents were out or working on the fields with the Pokemon research. It also meant he could do whatever he felt like doing. With an informed decision, Yakato reached the kitchen, ate a snack of various junk foods, and left towards the lab. When he reached there, he grabbed his Pokeballs and traveled towards his room. He opened his door to find a piece of paper with a note on it. "What the…" Yakato picked it up and began reading it._

_Yakato, as you are well aware, we are hosting a party soon. We've discussed the issue of when and where, and the other researchers, your mother, and I have decided to have it here next Saturday from three P.M. to twelve A.M. Do not make any other arrangements for that day. If you have any, please decline them as soon as possible. I'll be working on the field today till about one A.M. I will be studying the dance of the Butterfree. Do your homework, eat dinner, and go to bed early. Do not call me unless you have a dire emergency. Pop._

_Yakato crinkled up the note and threw it in his waste basket saying, "Fuck it father! Why do you have to have it next fucking Saturday?" _

_The moment he said this, he heard a woman's voice yell, "Yakato! That's enough! Where in the world did you learn how to speak in such a beast like manner?" _

_"Shut it Mother. I don't have time to argue with you." Yakato turned away and turned on his radio. Yakato's mother walked up, turned off the radio and spoke sternly, "That is no way to speak to your mother! Why do you have to act like this? We give you almost everything you want and still, we see no improvement in your appreciation for us. We love …" She was cut off quickly. _

_"Like hell you do. If you really love me, then you'll let me go to Yuri's party next Saturday instead of making me baby-sit all those damn kids." Yakato said as he reached for his radio, but was cut off when his mom stepped in front of it. _

_"You will not go to Yuri's party. Do not argue with me. You are to stay here next Saturday and help greet and make preparations for this social event. If you do not obey, your father and I will ground you from Pokemon training and all types of freedoms you have now. Is that understood?" She gave him a stare that could kill a small puppy. _

_"Yes, mother." Yakato said through gritted his teeth. _

_"Good. Now do your homework." She said and walked out of his room. _

* * *

Yakato looked at his watch. Only 4:30 in the afternoon. "Damn, what's taking so long? I want to eat or do something, but all these damn kids are driving me insane. And to top things off, I have to piss." Yakato shifted his weight on the chair. After about another minute of waiting, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Tangela, Paras, look over the kids, I need to pee." His Pokemon looked at him and watched him leave for the bathroom. 

Once there, Yakato cut through the backdoor and made his way up the stairs. His feet stopped midway when he noticed all the grownups talking about Pokemon studies, adventures, and what they've been up to the past year or years. He remembered, 'Oh yeah! I almost forgot. That couple, Cagato or something like that, said something I wanted to know. After I take a wiz, I'll come down stairs and listen in their convo.' He thought to himself as he ran upstairs to the bathroom.

After finishing his business, Yakato headed towards the dining room area. He scoped out his parents talking the couple already. They sat in a secluded area next to an open window. 'Perfect! I can listen in through that window!'

Yakato quickly made his way outside, around the side of the house, and found the open window. With his presence going unnoticed, Yakato listened to the conversation.

--

'Really?! Are you certain?' Samuel asked with a shock in his system.

"Yes, I'm quite sure of it now. While my wife and I traveled we went to the Eastern World. It's quite interesting actually. In Japan, we found an extraordinary document of a legend about obtaining the ultimate power. Apparently it can grant you anything you want." Cagato spoke in a whisper. He took a sip of his glass filled red Merlot. "It's written in an ancient language, but with some help, we figured that much out."

--

Yakato sat put his back against the side of the window. 'Can that be true? A legend that will give anyone the ultimate power and give them anything they want? If I could get my hands on that document and learn what it's about, I could….do…and be anything. I could wish for all the riches and all the virgins in the world. Or better yet….take over it.' He heard them start speaking and stopped his thoughts to listen to them more.

--

"Well, that's quite interesting, but does it have anything to do with Pokemon?" Samuel asked while taking a sip of his red wine.

"From what we've gathered, Pokemon supplied much power to the legendary Balancers. They each had a Pokemon that represented them. Those Pokemon have yet to be named." Cagato said causally.

"Yet to be named! That could mean a whole new race of Pokemon Cagato! This is a major discovery! We could take this information and…." Samuel said excitedly, but interrupted by Cagato.

"Sam, no. There will be no study on these Pokemon. Don't you see the bigger picture here?" Cagato asked.

Samuel shook his head. "What bigger picture is there besides a new discovery of ancient Pokemon?"

"Power Sam, Power. What more can you need, but power? That's why I insisted that my family come here to this party. You, of all the researchers here, know more about ancient writings than anyone else. I am asking you as my friend and co-worker to help me crack this legend." Cagato asked earnestly. He and Samuel Oak had been friends ever since they were little. They always helped each other out in difficult situations.

Sam sat there, still, as if he didn't know how to answer. One on hand Cagato was his best friend who he hadn't seen in a while, but on the other hand was the fact that Cagato was asking to help him gain power. "Sam? Hello? Are you in there?" Cagato waved a hand in front of his face. Samuel jumped up off the sofa a little and spilled some of his wine on the white carpet. "Oh shit! I'm sorry about that Samuel. Your wife is going to kill me! I'll go get some baking soda and water. Be right back." Cagato left for the ingredients.

Sam looked at the stain that was spreading. Somehow, he knew in his heart that he should help his friend. He'll even take on the mysterious Pokemon artifacts by himself. But something in his guts told him not too. Something was almost, cynical about the way Cagato acted towards this so-called legend of ultimate power. "A legend of the ultimate power; the power to grant all wishes, or what I should say, the power to control the world." Sam said quietly to himself. But unknown to him, his son would be one to pursue that dream.

To be continued…

* * *

Omg…I'm so tired. I can't write anymore right now….my brain is dead. XX 

But as you see….you'll find out more about the origin of the legend amongst other things dealing with Yakato to. Like how he met Christina Pine. I'm thinking about changing her name…Christina...it just too ….blah. but yeah…if ya'll have any girl names that are extremely …evil…and possibly in Japanese…it's all good.

I'll try updating sooner…..but the outlook is not good. With exams coming up and papers to write…I really don't have a brain for anything. Oh! And to tops things off, I can't write in 3 weeks b/c I'll be gone on vacation in Disney World! Whoo hooo! But I'll be missing my X-mas Dance :(.

Later peoples! Please read and Review!

MoonTearGirl


	21. Yakato's Past part 2

Wow….I am really sorry that I haven't updated in over like four months…(I think that's about right). But anyway….please forgive me because of my absence with the story. I've been playing scenes in my head for a while now so I think I might actually have something to write about. (It's hard to be me! I have so many other obligations that must come first….aka school, family, dance, friends and their problems so…..don't think it's because I've been lazy and I didn't feel like writing another chapter.)

Anyways, the story will start off where it ended, but I'm having difficulties coming up with the verbatim of the Legend of the Balancers (aka…the Moon, Sun, and possibly Star). So what I will do is just have Yakato coming out of his memories and on to more plot scenes.

Oh ..and from your helpful input …I've changed Christina Pine's name from Christina to Cassandra….(thanks!)

Thanks for being patient…..and please review….or else I won't have any encouragement to continue this story

And thanks for reviewing…you people are like my energy boost.

MoonTearGirl.

Don't own Pokemon…(hehee……not now at least…but alas…ONE DAY!)

Chapter 21

Yakato's back slid down the wall of the Oak's Mansion; his body seemed to freeze for a moment as his bottom reached the fertilizer dirt floor of the exuberant flowers outside the window. Did he really just hear what he heard? Can there be a way to become the most powerful man on Earth? Yakato shook his head and cleared his mind. Was the Legend for real? Yakato eyes stared at the flowers in front of his vision; his eyes focused on some abnormally big ones.

As Yakato continued to look at the "flowers" until one of them moved and ran away. Yakato slightly jumped in his spot on the ground and all of the sudden, a rotten smelling perfume settled in the area. His initial reaction was to scream profanities, but he remembered his father was right inside the window. So what he decided to do instead was crawl away and go back to "baby-sitting", cause at least there, he wouldn't have to be around what seemed to be the excretion of a Gloom. Once Yakato exited the flower bed and the Gloom "perfume", he turned the corner of the house and rammed into some small child, knocking whoever over in the process.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Watch where you are fucking going next time!" Yakato said as he wiped the dirt of his pants from being in the flower bed earlier; his way of getting "rid" of any evidence of being in the flower bed at all.

He looked towards the fallen person and noticed a light celery-colored haired, dull grey-eyed young girl, standing up to clean off her dark brown dress. "Don't tell me to watch were I'm going. You are the one who fucking ran into me! Ketsunoana!" The girl stood up, looking Yakato straight in the eye. Yakato looked at her, pondering what that word meant. He didn't want to look stupid not knowing what she called him, so he just ignored it completely.

"Well, fuck you! You are the one who was running like a Zubat outta hell!" Yakato yelled. He stopped for a moment and scrutinized the girl. Besides her celery-colored hair and her strange brown eyes, she looked as if she was at least thirteen years old at that. Her height at least proved to be something of a thirteen year old, and her face was, in a sense, more mature than those other thirteen year olds at the party. Hell, she even talked like one or talked more like she was in high school.

Out of curiosity Yakato asked her age. "How old are you anyway? What? Thirteen or something? Cause of all the thirteen year olds here, you sure do speak like you are a high school student or something. If so, you should learn your god damn place in the society, you little bitch." He said in a stern and know-it-all tone not knowing that she might bitch back at him or not.

"Well EXCUSE me, Mr. I-am-the-King-of-the-World. Who died and made you boss me around like that? And just who do you think you are talking too? Hmmmm?" She stomped on the ground with her foot to emphasize her pissed off attitude. 'Who the hell does he think he is talking to me like that?'

Yakato glared at her. "Watch you tongue you little wench. You are talking to the only child of Professor Samuel J. Oak and Professor Rosalina M. Oak. If you know what's good for your own health, you should grumble at my feet for my forgiveness. Maybe, just, maybe I'll pardon you for your stupidity." Yakato said as if he were demanding her like a Lord would direct a serf to clean the land.

The girl smiled and said, "No fucking way in hell would I ever grumble at your disgusting high-classed feet." The girl spat on his nice newly bought brown dress shoes. She walked up to the shocked Yakato and stood next to him saying, "I don't fucking care your parents are anyways. Oh and the name is Cassandra and I am only NINE years old." With that, Cassandra walked off the scene of the fall towards the smell of the Gloom.

'What the hell just happened?' For the first time in his life, someone he didn't know, younger than him, and a GIRL, just got the last word in the fight. He lost the battle of the wits. 'Damn! She's good. If she was only my age and more developed, I'd date her. But man, she's only nine fucking years old. How is it possible to look that mature at that age?' Yakato looked at his soiled shoes and sighed. Then he realized he just sighed for no reason and shook off the spit with loud but silent curses. 'Fuck that little bitch!'

Yakato heard a light bell ring from the inside of his abode; following that, all the children that were outside walked into the dining area for the Thanks-for-Coming-Enjoy-your-Meal speech that his father would deal out to the guests. He followed suit after the children, glancing back to where the incident with 'her' happened. 'Cassandra….what a bitch.' He still was in disbelief about the whole ordeal, but at least now he knew something more about her, like her first name and her age.

After finally reaching the dining room, Professor Oak gave a dynamic speech thanking each and everyone of them for joining the Oak's residence for the Annual Pokemon Research Gala. Following the speech, the adults sat at large thirty person table and we served their appetizers, soups, salads, entrees, and finally dessert. The kids on the mean time sat outside in a designated spot with kiddy tables and plastic utensils (for their safety) and ate away at their finger foods like fries, hamburgers, and chicken tenders.

Yakato sat at the head of the kiddy table, not enjoying his meal, and stealing glances at Cassandra during bites. He had managed to take a bottle of vodka from the open bar and pour it into his fruit punch, so the dinner was a little bit more tolerable. Once he was finished, he stuffed the half empty vodka bottle in his jacket and headed towards the grown-ups' dining area. Since they'd finished their meals and were now enjoying their coffee and tea, he wanted to meet this Professor Pine character. But before actually leaving the table, he took one more sip of his spiked fruit punch and held it up towards Cassandra all while smirking in her direction.

Cassandra sarcastically smiled in his direction and finished off her cup of punch. 'What an ass! Who does he think he is playing at? I guess two can play at whatever game he wants to call it.' With that being thought, she left the table a few minutes after Yakato did. Once she entered the Oak Mansion, she saw him talking with his father and with another man. A smile crept up on her face. 'He has no idea what he's getting himself into…hahaha.'

Yakato was talking with his father when Professor Pine walked up to him.

"Well hello again Yakato. My, you sure have grown since I've last seen you. I guess it's been ten years or so. You were only about hmm…about five years old when you last saw my wife and I." Cagato said heartily, slightly patting Yakato on his shoulder.

Yakato put on a fake smile, inwardly rolling his eyes at Cagato Pine. 'Oh god, this is so pathetic. What ass kissing do I have to do in order to get the information out of him?' Yakato looked directly into the professor's eyes. "It's nice to see you again I guess. Hahaha, I'm sorry. I don't remember you at all. I was, after all, only five years old when we last saw each other." Yakato scratched the back of his head and feigned a laugh.

"Aw, well, I suppose you are right about that. I'll re-introduce myself then. Hello, my name is Professor Cagato Pine, leading researcher in legends about Pokemon and mankind." Cagato extended his hand to Yakato, who, in turn, shook his hand and introduced himself as well.

"Pleasure to meet you sir. My name is Yakato Oak, son of the _infamous _Professor Samuel and Rosalina Oak." Yakato stated, putting emphasis on the infamous part about his parents.

Cagato laughed. "Hahaha…infamous indeed. I've known your parents for quite some time now. Your father and I went to college together at the Pokemon Institute of Kanto. We also were married around the same time, but we held off children for a while. Which reminds me…" Cagato looked behind him. There, his wife and Yakato's parents stood talking to one another. "Hey, Nellie."

His wife, who looked to be in her late thirties, turned around and smiled, "Yes dear?"

"Where is our lovely daughter? I haven't seen her since we came into this house." Cagato questioned.

"Well, I don't know. She might be outside playing with the Pokemon. You know how she is. She doesn't like to be in anyone's presence during occasions such as these, darling." Nellie stated. She knew that her daughter was just like her father. When they were dating, Cagato would always just talk to one friend at any festivity, and that friend would usually be his girlfriend or Pokemon. So, apparently that trait was passed on to their daughter and left her husband completely.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to introduce you later to my daughter then. It's a pity you couldn't meet her right now. As soon as I find her, I'll introduce you. She is beautiful angel, and she absolutely adores her Gloom, although, it does smell quite awful." Cagato turned around and waved his hand in front of his nose to dramatize the smell of a Gloom. But soon, disappointment filled his dull-grey eyes. As Yakato looked into his eyes, something hit him. His eyes looked just like someone else's he knew, but he couldn't put his finger on whom.

Yakato was about to turn around and leave, but was stopped when Cagato merrily said, "Oh there you are pumpkin! We were just talking about you."

A young girl walked up next to Yakato, then headed straight into a hug with her father. Immediately, he regretted ever wanting to speak with Professor Cagato.

It was her.

"You!" Yakato exclaimed.

"Why hello again Yakato Oak." Cassandra faked a smile.

"Cassandra, I've see that you've already meet Professor Oak's son, Yakato." Cagato excitedly stated. "Well, I guess no introduction is needed, but I'll do it anyways."

He continued, "Yakato, I'm pleased to introduce you to my lovely and intelligent daughter, Cassandra Naga Pine."

Yakato silently cursed as he extended his hand to Cassandra's, who almost immediately shook it with over-exuberate force. "It's a_ pleasure _to meet you,_ Cassandra Pine_." Yakato said with a hint of sarcasm and rivalry. "My name is Yakato Oak, but I guess you already knew that."

"Well it's an _Honor_ to meet the one and only child of the great Professor Samuel Oak and Professor Rosalina Oak." Cassandra said with some emphasis on the word honor.

They released each other's death-grip handshake, and each put on a fake smile. Cagato on the other hand was rapturous that the children already knew each other. He turned away to get the other adults, leaving the Pine vs. the Oak.

Cassandra, after her father's absence, quickly changed her appearance; going from faking her enthusiasm of meeting the 'great and wonderful' Yakato Oak to a repulsive and foe expression. "Well, it seems that my family knows you somehow. How…" She smirked, "_enthralling_ to hear that my parents just _love _you and your so-called parents. I wonder if I should tell them the real reason why you wanted to meet my parents, or should I say Father?" The young green haired girl crossed her arms and propped her right leg out to shift her weight to her left leg.

"Cut the crap. You don't know anything. Maybe the reason why I said hello to your father was because my dad told me to." He said sarcastically, while lifting his arms with palms pointing up, and then he moving his shoulders slightly upward. "Why else would I have said 'hello'?" The young Oak said calmly.

His mind on the other hand wasn't as calm. It was actually in frenzy. 'Does she know that I overheard our fathers talking about that legend?' Whatever it was the nine year old was thinking, it had the young Oak a wee bit frightened (which he wasn't accustomed to).

"Well, that could be a reason, but I think it has to do with what my dad was talking about while you were hiding outside the window in the flower bed." She pointed to her chin, and tapped her fingers twice. Her head bobbed towards the direction of the window, where previously, she saw her father and Professor Oak speaking and spill some wine.

Yakato lost his impudence, and said, while quietly as he leaning forward, "How do you know about that!"

Cassandra looked straight into his eyes, "Oh! So you did eavesdrop on our fathers' conversation! HAHA! I guess you fell straight into that trap. I guess I have no other choice, but to tell my father that you listened in onto his top secret tête-à-tête." She continued to laugh until Yakato grabbed the nine-year old by the arm and dragged her to a deserted hallway, all while she was trying to get away from him, practically shouting, "Let go of me! Ouch! That hurts! I said let go! Where are you taking me!"

People around them stopped their chattering and looked at the scene. Yakato noticed so he spoke up, "Don't worry, she's just in performance. The kids and I are playing cops and robbers. And I'm taking this one to jail!" He beamed.

The professors around them "awed" and went back to their bantering about Pokemon research.

She started to scream even louder as he made his way down the hallway, "Pedi…Hmph! MMMM! EMMMM!" But before she could, Yakato dragged her into a guest bedroom with his hand now covering her mouth to muffle out her raucous.

"Look! Shut the hell up! You are going to get unwanted attention!" Yakato silently scowled.

She stopped muffling after he took his hand off of her mouth. He turned around to lock the door. She glared at him and spoke. "What was the meaning of that? You know that if you touch me anywhere you'll be charged with sexual assault and be charged with the name pedophile?"

"Yeah, yeah I know…wait…" He spun around and stared at her. "How do you know about that kind of stuff? Who are you really? You must be lying about your age or something, cause no nine year old I've ever met knows legal terms like that."

"I already told you, I'm Cassandra Naga Pine; the only child of the World renowned Pokemon researchers of Cagato and Nellie Pine. And I AM only nine years old. Maybe you haven't heard, but I'm practically a child prodigy. I know everything there is to know about world of humanity and Pokemon. My parents taught me from a young age to speak my mind and not take any crap from other people, especially people like you, who think they're all high and mighty." She stated.

"Wait? You're calling my family stuck up?" Yakato inferred.

"Well, I guess I am. No wait, I AM calling your family stuck up." Cassandra vexingly spat back to him, as if she wasn't telling some reason why she felt that way.

Yakato had the urge to beat the girl to a pulp, but forced himself not to. She had just insulted his family and himself. And he wasn't about to take lip from a nine year old girl he's just meet. So instead of physically fighting, he asked, "And why do you feel that way? What about my family has your panties in a twist?"

Cassandra pursed her lips together, and then murmured without thinking, "I guess it has to do with the fact that your family refuses to help with project..." She slapped her hands over her mouth and gasped. "I mean…" she stammered, "that…uh…"

"What? Project what? Spit it out!" Yakato exclaimed, hoping that she was going to say something about the legend.

"It's nothing! I'm kidding. The real reason my family thinks your family is stuck up is, because your family has so much money and donates most of it to charities, therefore, your name is known for being the 'good guys. Even though your parents are just as corrupt as mine!'" Cassandra tried to hide the real truth with a lie as anyone else would do.

"Bullshit. What's the real reason, because it seems like our parents are really old friends and are pretty nice to each other. Well, at least on the outside they are." Yakato folded his arms. He then, after a moment, put his hands in his pockets and stepped towards the bed.

Cassandra looked at the floor contemplatively as she leaned on a desk in the room. 'I guess I have no other choice, but to tell him the truth.' …..

"The reason why I say that is because your parents refused to help my parents a long time ago with this excavation, claiming that my parents are just going to destroy this underground city for fame and fortune. Oh, and also for this legend that my parents discovered a while back about the most powerful force…"

"Yeah?" He said excitedly.

She looked up at his face, and it hit her. "So that's the reason why you eavesdropped on my father! To learn more about that legend! You bastard!"

Yakato answered, "So what? I have every right to know about it if my family goes and works with your father and mother. Plus, I want that power." Cassandra collapsed underneath his zeal for the power for which he understood to be the most powerful in the world. Her dull grey eyes shifted to her hands that were nicely laid in her brown sundress.

"I don't know what you are talking about. There is no ultimate power. And if there was, you wouldn't be the one getting it. It would be me." She spat out, but did so very calmly.

"You know damn well there is that power. I heard it straight from the Ponyta's mouth, your father." He left the bed area and went over to where she was leaning. "Tell me everything you know about the legend."

For once in her life, Cassandra was scared to death. Every inch he stepped closer to her, her heart pace picked up a notch. His eyes were demanding and tyrannical, and he was physically much stronger than herself. But she couldn't tell him. She'd be sworn to secrecy. Plus, if she did tell him, then that would mean that another person would know about the Balance of Powers.

"I already told you. I don't know much about it. All I know is that my father is researching this lost civilization from a long time ago, and it has to do something with a huge war against the gods. Your father isn't going to help anyways. He never wants to get involved with my father's experiments or research unless it has to do mainly with Pokemon." Cassandra flinched inwardly for saying that much. If her father, Cagato, found out about this, she'd get into a heap of trouble.

"I think you're lying. Little wench. I don't have time for your childish games. Tell me the truth. Or else…" Yakato took off his sports jacket and rolled up his sleeves in a threatening manner. Cassandra opened her mouth, "AHH….mmmph!" Her screamed was once again muffled by the quick hand of the teenage Oak.

"I said stop yelling! I wasn't going to hurt you! Damnit!" Her pale-grey eyes looked trembling underneath his scolding glare. She finally looked her age; a scared nine year old being frightened by a teenage fifteen year old high school boy. "All I was going to say was that, if you tell me what the legend is all about, I'll get my father to help your parents in the excavation of the legendary new Pokemon."

Cassandra's emotion went from fear to surprise. So all he was doing this whole time was to get her to tell him about the legend. The purpose of him bringing her into this room was solely to get the information out of her. "Is that it?"

"Yes." He backed away and rolled his sleeves back down.

"Why do you want to know about this legend anyway?" She asked, half expecting him to lie about the truth, but surprisingly was disappointed by the truth that rang out of his ever-changing moods.

"I want that power for myself….. I want to be the most powerful person on Earth; therefore, I don't have to listen to anyone any more." He had looked out the window that was above the bed, then at his balled fists. Flexing them, his eyes seem to burn through the window and stare straight towards the atmosphere. Cassandra's eyes wondered to his fists. She scrutinized them carefully and noticed his manicured fingernails digging into his own flesh.

"Stop! You're hurting yourself!" She exclaimed and pleaded with him; surprising herself in the process. She usually didn't care about other people or things for that matter, except for her Pokemon of course. But for some reason, this Oak boy was getting under her skin. It was scaring her. No one ever made her petrified.

Yakato turned around and stared at her. "Tell ya what. If you tell me everything you know I'll stop." Cassandra looked at his fists once again noticing a drop of blood falling down his palm.

The young prodigy spoke. "Stop…and I'll tell you what I know. But if I am going to do this, you have to swear on your grave that you will tell no one. If other researchers or people in general find out about this…I don't even want to know what would be the repercussions of it. People will try on their own to get the power of the heavens." She walked towards him, extending her hand out to his bleeding one. "Do you swear on your life that no one will ever know the real reason behind the Balance of Powers?" Her grey eyes dominated her speech.

"Fine. I won't tell a soul about this." Yakato extended his bleeding palm towards Cassandra's small petite hand and shook it. His blood sealed the promise that would forever change his life.

Yakato drifted back to his present reality. He swirled around in his chair and faced his black rectangular shaped desk. His fingers tapped a nameless tune on his desk, as his thoughts ran rampant in his mind.

He really didn't know what he was doing. He had kept his promise not to tell a single soul on how to get the ultimate power nor the real reason behind Team Exile. He told Minor only a few things that he knew. Minor knew almost as much as Gary, except Gary knew a little bit more simply because of his research, but it still wasn't everything.

"Cassandra…" Yakato whispered out loud to no one special. "Why did things turn out so acerbic between us?"

He thought again, but this time, in silence, 'It's because I got married, had two kids, was in charge of a corrupt business, head of Team Exile, and had an affair with you. And to top things off, my wife found out that I could be having an affair in Viridian City. That night, she got so drunk, left the house, and Mae almost killed herself because of her parents fighting. Thank the heavens Gary was old enough to use the phone and speak to the police.'

'Still….that time I spent with you, Cassandra, was more important to me then anything else, except the legend of course. My relationship with you was more intimate because of what we shared together…the legend. I held no secrets with you. But with everyone else…it was always a lie. Eventually, that lie is what killed my marriage and intimate love life forever. The only reason I even married Harumi was because I had gotten her pregnant on the night of prom. Once I have the power, I'll go back in time and choose you as my wife.'

Yakato, although mostly cold-hearted, monster-like, and ruthless when it comes to getting something that he wants, had a human side to him that no one would've guessed he had. Even his son didn't know of his human side. The only other person who ever knew Yakato for being Yakato was Cassandra, and she had her own secrets as well as he did.

Cassandra, now about thirty, was intelligent, ruthless and selfish as Yakato is, beautiful, but to a forbidding effect and was all-knowing about the legend. Her light moss colored hair had vixen-ized her body and her pale-grey eyes sparkled whenever she talked about the legend. She would stop at nothing to get the ultimate power from the Balance of Powers.

It was only a matter of time before Yakato and Cassandra's dreams of controlling the world would come true, but at a costly expense.

Yakato stood up at his desk. Looking towards his touch-dial telephone, he entered in ten numbers. Immediately following there was the ringing on the other line.

Ring one……

Ring two….

Ring three….

"I knew you would call." A deep-musty feminine voice sang in Yakato's ear.

"Cassandra…" Yakato's words slipped out in nostalgic memories. Memories of when he and Cassandra would wake up in his Viridian office, both content in each other's arms, and he kissing her neck as she would sigh in pleasure.

"What do you plan to do, now that the legend is unfolding in front of your eyes?" She asked seriously, but with a hint of sarcasm as well.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke. And with confidence streaming in his voice, he said. "I plan on taking you back and sharing the riches of power with you. Rule with me like we once planned Cassandra?" His voice built with many emotions: confidence that she would, anticipation for acceptance, fear of rejection, and demanding of her company. "Just tell me yes or no. Don't give me an explanation now, for now is not the time."

An anxious minute passed without word. Then, as if the midnight bells rang through Cerulean City, she answered "I would _love_ to."

End of Chapter

Okay here are some notes for you. If I tried to explain this by paragraphs…it would get to long. So here is just a review for ya'll

Y-Yakatothe ages are next to each person.

C-Cassandra

H-Harumi

M-Mae

G-Gary

First met Oak and Pine meet Y has girlfriend H

Y 15 Y and C meet. Y had girlfriend H.

C 9

H 15

First married

Y. 18(early) First years are fine. H is pregnant because of Y.

C 12 A "quickie" marriage to hide up shame of pregnancy.

H 18 (early) ,

Mae born

Y: 18 (late) things are ok …Yakato is working on the legend.

C. 13 (early) No relationships yet b/t Y and C

H: 18 (late)

Gary born

Y: 20 Y starts work in Viridian—Yakato goes on his own for

C: 14 legend and does not see Cassandra for a while.

H: 20

M: 2

Affair begins to unfold

Y: 22

C: 16 Y-C meet up again –a growing relationship, not yet though

H: 22 Starts to become obsessed with Legend

M: 4 Family life disrupted…H knows

G: 2

Affair begins

Y: 24 Y & C begin to have an intimate affair. Y leaves often

C: 18 for Viridian. H gets angry. Incident with M happens.

H: 24 Police get involved, but nothing happens yet.

M: 6 Team Exile begins.

G: 3(late)

Marriage ended

Y: 28 Y wants to move to Viridian permanently to be with C

C: 22 H suspects of affair, but never knows for sure.

H: 28 H Loses kids in custody battle due to irresponsibility

M: 10 H Moves to Orange Islands and remarries

G: 7

Affair ended

Y: 29 Y fully developed Team Exile/ corruption/ Obsession

C: 23 M and G live with Prof. Oak for two years before

M: 11 going off on their own. M moved to Viridian for 7 years

G: 8 Then G came back from research in Hoenn at age 14 to Viridian.

Now (present time)

Y. 36 Yakato looks to begin relationship with Cassandra again.

G. 16 Balance of Powers Legend begins to unfurl with plans

M: 19 kill one or both of them.

C: 30 Gary seeks revenge on Misty and Ash for Misty's decision.

OKAY. So I finally finished this little tid bit behind Yakato Oak, our most formidable male met thus far in the story.

I just wanna say that I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. But you good readers are too kind and leave me messages that really help me write. You people are my inspiration. Thanks.

I'm going to attempt to start where Misty was left fainted and Ash went running after her. I had that chapter completely done….then stupid me saved this chapter over it on accident and forever lost the 10 pages I had. So..yeah…that's the main reason for the over due delay of this chapter. I was soooo bummed that I lost that chapter (cause I loved what I wrote) that I went into a writer's block/depression. But now with ya'll, I can actually write again.

So question for ya'll

I was planning on having Misty's guardian Pokemon be an Arcanine and Ash's either a Rapidash or Ninetales..but I've decided that having a guardian Pokemon might not be that great. I mean…yes ..it would be cool…but nah. I'm just going to give them Pokemon to control or command in the wild. And they'll still have their regular ones…but you'll see what I mean.

Much love to you readers

MoonTearGirl

PLEASE REVIEW AND FORGIVE ME!

Ps. I hope my well thought out notes on Yakato's life helped….it was a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
